Vergeten herinneringen
by Annetje
Summary: In Harry's 6e jaar komt er weer een nieuwe professor VTZK deze maakt echter herinneringen los bij Severus Sneep, komt het dan toch nog goed? PreHBP en DH
1. De aankomst

**Dit is mijn allereerste fanfic dus ik zou graag reacties willen hebben, ik weet dat het hoofdstuk wat kort is en soms niet helemaal klopt maar als je aanmerkingen hebt aub review. Het verhaal heet dus Vergeten herinneringen en gaat over .. naja lees zelf maar.  
****owjah en de personages zijn niet van mij(m.u.v. Christina)maar van JK Rowling en ik verdien er niets aan bla bla  
**_23/05/10: Oke, ik heb besloten dit hele verhaal overnieuw door te lezen en te verbeteren/beter laten lopen. Aangezien ik op dit moment vastzit met de verhaallijn en niet meer dan een hoofdstuk van dit verhaal per keer kan lezen ivm mijn verschrikkelijke spelling en zinsopbouw.  
__Hope you guys like it :)  
__Btw. Mocht je je er zorgen over maken: de verhaallijn zal zo goed als hetzelfde blijven ^^  
__Xx Anne_

Hoofdstuk 1: De aankomst

Het 6e schooljaar was net begonnen voor Harry, Ron en Hermelien. Perkamentus had net zijn zegje gedaan en ze waren begonnen met eten toen opeens de deuren van de grote hal openvlogen en daar een gedaante met een zwarte cape stond. Alle gesprekken verstomden en iedereen keek naar de gedaante die nu recht op Perkamentus afliep, iedereen hield zijn adem in. Toen de gedaante voor Perkamentus stond bukte het voorover en kuste de oude man op zijn wang. Hij glimlachte, wat was hier aan de hand?

Toen leek het alsof de gedaante iets fluisterde tegen Perkamentus, hij knikte en wees de gedaante een stoel aan naast professor Sneep. De gedaante leek hem iets te vragen en Perkamentus wees naar de deur aan de andere kant van de oppertafel. De gedaante knikte en liep naar de deur.

Toen de deur dichtviel stond Perkamentus op en zei: "Ik zou jullie graag jullie nieuwe professor verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten voorstellen, maar het is een zware reis geweest en ben bang dat we dat nog even moeten uitstellen, ikzelf ga even kijken of alles goed is en verder wens ik jullie allen nog een prettig maal toe." Hij fluisterde nog iets aan prof. Anderling en liep naar de deur. Toen hij de deur achter zich had gesloten begon de hele zaal te mompelen over wie de gedaante was geweest.

Ron was ervan overtuigd dat het een gemene ex-dooddoener was die Perkamentus had gehersenspoeld en iedereen wou vermoorden. Parvati daarentegen dacht dat Perkamentus Dolleman weer terug had gehaald, maar nadat Hermelien fijntjes had opgemerkt dat de gedaante niet had gehinkt was ze daar toch niet meer zo zeker van. Zo gingen deze roddels de hele zaal door totdat meerdere eerstejaars naar bed gingen met de gekste ideeën over een hersenspoelende verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten, met strafbladen die zelfs Voldemort niet kon overtreffen.

Toen ze de volgende ochtend opstonden was de plaats naast professor Sneep echter nog steeds leeg en dat bleef zo tot het diner toen er een vrouw naast hem zat, ze kon niet ouder zijn dan 35, ze had lang bruin haar iets over haar schouders en ze leek heel erg onprettig onder zoveel aandacht, aangezien ze de hele tijd naar haar nu nog lege bord staarde. Toen het diner zou beginnen stond Perkamentus op en sprak: "Ik wil jullie graag voorstellen aan jullie nieuwe lerares verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten: professor Christina Zwarts…." Toen stond ze op door een por van Sneep en keek de zaal in, ze had diepblauwe ogen net als Perkamentus en een verse wond op haar wang. Iedereen was aan het mompelen want hadden ze dat nou goed gehoord, zei Perkamentus nou net Zwarts? Dat kon toch niet? Dan was ze familie van die moordenaar… Maar voor er over gediscussieerd kon worden ging Perkamentus verder: "Aangezien ze een zware reis achter de rug heeft zoals ik gisterenavond al vertelde zal ze pas vanaf volgende week les gaan geven dus vervallen alle lessen verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten tot volgende week maandag, eet smakelijk!" En ze gingen beiden weer zitten. Christina weliswaar met een verassende rode blos op haar wangen die Perkamentus met een glimlach haar kant op alleen maar verergerde.

Tijdens het eten sprak iedereen over haar achternaam en het feit dat ze de enige met dezelfde kleur ogen Perkamentus was dus werden er al snel grote discussies gehouden over of ze wel of niet familie was van Sirius Zwarts of Albus Perkamentus. Waardoor niemand zag dat zijzelf vol overgave in een gesprek verwikkeld was met professor Sneep… Nouja, bijna niemand want er waren twee paar ogen op hun gericht, één vanaf het midden van de oppertafel en één van de leerlingentafel van Griffoendor…


	2. De aankomst Dagboek Christina

**Hallo! Dit is het vorige hoofdstuk vanuit Christina's oogpunt, in haar dagboek, het is een stuk langer dan de vorige, hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden reviews please?**

_Edited 23/05_

_Maandag 6 september_

Lief dagboek,

Vandaag zou de dag zijn voor mijn eerste lesdag… dat ging niet echt door, na mijn plezierige uitje van de afgelopen dagen was ik in géén toestand om les te geven. Maar laat ik even bij het begin beginnen: Ik was eigenlijk al te laat dus ik had al zo'n vermoeden dat ik midden door een volle grote zaal moest gaan lopen. Het liefste was ik meteen naar mijn vertrekken gegaan, had ik geweten waar die waren, en een lang bad genomen en daarna warm in bed gekropen. Jammer genoeg had ik geen flauw idee waar ik heen moest dus was mijn enige optie de zaal in.

Toen ik de grote zaal inliep verstomde alles, iedereen werd stil, wat eigenlijk ook niet erg verwonderlijk was sinds ik er uitzag als een dementor in mijn cape. Ik moest wel aangezien ik zo onder de schrammen en wonden zat dat ik eigenlijk wel een beetje op Alastor Dolleman leek, een vriend van mijn grootvader, en ex-schouwer, hij verloor zelfs een stuk van z'n neus in een gevecht met dooddoeners. Maar ja ik dwaal af, ik liep naar grootvader toe en de spanning nam toe, ik kon gewoon iedereen voelen staren, op dat moment was ik erg blij met de cape die ik van een aardige schouwer had gekregen na mijn kleine ongelukje met een vampier een paar jaar geleden, het zat zo: ik was op vakantie naar Rusland… en ik dwaal weer af, in ieder geval liep ik naar grootvader, gaf hem een zoen en vroeg hem hoe het ging, het ging prima en hij wees me naar mijn stoel. Toen ik iets achteroverboog zag hij dat mijn gezicht vol schrammen stond, hij liet het niet blijken maar ik zag de schrik in zijn ogen. Dus vroeg ik of ik me eerst kon gaan opfrissen zodat ik later mijn wonden kon helen. Hij vond het goed en wees me waar ik heen moest, de grote zaal was nog steeds doodstil en eigenlijk vond ik het aardig beangstigend dus liep ik zonder de zaal in te kijken naar de deur en ging de kleine ruimte binnen.

Ik hoorde hoe hij de leerlingen vertelde dat hij mij nu niet voor kon stellen omdat ik een zware reis achter de boeg had, was ik even blij, hoefde ik de kinderen niet bang te maken met mijn verminkte uiterlijk. Nouja, het is niet echt verminkt maar het komt wel in de buurt.

Anyway, even later kwam grootvader binnen en keek me aan met die twinkeling in zijn ogen en vroeg me wat ik allemaal had uitgespookt, ook vertelde hij mij dat ik pas maandag hoefde te beginnen met lesgeven maar dat hij wel graag had dat iedereen zou vergezellen onder het eten.

Ik deed mijn cape af en nu zag ik hem echt schrikken, het was waarschijnlijk ook geen prettig gezicht. Ik had een open wond achter op mijn rug, van mijn linkerschouder tot mijn rechter heup, een wond over mijn gehele rechter onderarm, krassen op mijn gezicht en meerdere blauwe plekken. Eerlijk gezegd keek ik op dit moment zelf ook liever niet in de spiegel.

Na luttele seconden kwam de twinkeling terug en hij bekeek me met gespeelde verbazing voordat hij vroeg hoe ik aan zo'n indrukwekkende verzameling verwondingen kwam. Toen begon ik uit te leggen over mijn aanvaring met Peter Pippeling en ons duel en toen ik vertelde hoe hij op dat moment waarschijnlijk nog op de kop hing boven de woedende hologram hippogrief die ik in zijn huiskamer heb losgelaten moesten we allebei lachen want om zoiets te doen was typisch iets voor mij aangezien ik er wel van hield dooddoeners te pesten, niet dat ik het type was om mensen in echt levensgevaar te brengen, daar was ik te goed voor.

Na het diner kwam prof. Anderling binnen met madame Pleister en, wat ik niet verwacht had, Severus Sneep. Zonder het te weten staarde ik naar hem, eigenlijk niet zo raar, sinds de laatste keer dat we elkaar gezien hadden nogal euhm… apart was om zo maar te zeggen. Ik vertel wel een andere keer waarom. Dus ik was naar hem aan het staren, en opeens voelde ik een enorme pijn aan mijn rug. Ik draaide me om bleek madame Pleister mijn wond te lijf te gaan met alcohol, ik kan je wel vertellen dat het ontsmetten meer pijn deed dan toen de wond gemaakt werd. Terwijl ik aan het creperen was verluisterde grootvader iets tegen Severus, van wie ik toen nog niet wist dat hij docent was, die knikte en liep weg. Prof. Anderling kwam voor me zitten en vroeg of het ging, ik knikte. Ze feliciteerde me met mijn baan als professor verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten en liep weer naar grootvader die haar waarschijnlijk uitlegde wat er was gebeurd. Ik probeerde zo hard iets van hun gesprek op te vangen dat ik niet had gemerkt dat Severus weer binnen was gekomen, ik schrok dus ook toen ik ineens zijn stem achter me hoorde: "Hoe krijg je dat voor elkaar?" Ik voelde me verstijven, niet expres maar gewoon door de hint van bezorgdheid in zijn stem. Ik vroeg me af of hij nog om me gaf maar verbande die gedachte meteen uit mijn hoofd omdat het niet mogelijk was. Hij had het zelf gezegd.

Toen realiseerde ik me dat ik zou moeten antwoorden en zei een beetje onbeholpen: "Euh… gevecht gehad. Pippeling was het er niet mee eens dat ik een boos werd om wat er met mijn halfbroer is gebeurd eind vorig schooljaar." Hij snapte wat ik bedoelde, ik kon gewoon voelen dat hij wist hoe het is om het kleine beetje van wat er nog over is van je familie nog kleiner te zien worden.

Hij hurkte voor me neer tot op ooghoogte en tilde mijn hoofd op met zijn vinger en keek heel diep in mijn ogen, ik dacht "Romantisch.." totdat hij zei: "Zou je nooit meer mijn gevoelens willen aftappen." Het was niet echt een vraag, meer een opmerking. Wat kon ik anders dan knikken?

Toen stond hij op en ging bij grootvader en Anderling staan en ik, achterlijk genoeg, kon niets anders doen dan hopeloos naar hem staren…

"Klaar!" hoorde ik ineens en ik schrok, ik was helemaal vergeten dat madame Pleister nog achter mij stond. Ze herhaalde "Je rug is klaar, zal ik verdergaan met je arm?" Ik nog te beduusd om te praten stak met een glimlach mijn arm naar haar uit. Ze vroeg me te gaan liggen op de bank zodat ze een lap met helende drank op mijn gezicht kon leggen, toen ik lag begon de marteling weer van vooraf aan alleen nu met mijn arm.

Toen ze klaar was met mijn hele lichaam en ik er weer prima uitzag op een wond op mijn wang na, die om de een of andere reden niet dicht wou, bracht grootvader me naar mijn kamer en wenste me een goede nacht.

Nu lig ik op bed mijn actie te vervloeken en te hopen dat Severus niet weer een maand niet tegen mij praat zoals de vorige keer dat ik zijn gevoelens had afgetapt, het rare is dat ik het altijd compleet onder controle heb, behalve als hij in de buurt is, dan raak ik van slag…

Liefs Christina

_Dinsdag 7 september_

Lief dagboek,

Godzijdank, Severus negeert me niet, maar laten we beginnen bij het begin. Ik werd vanmiddag wakker, ja, het was al half twee ik had al wel verwacht dat ze me uit lieten slapen vanwege het hele gevecht fiasco dus ik werd wakker en er stond echt een heerlijke brunch naast mijn bed, wat was ik blij terug te zijn op Zweinstein! Ik bedoel 'ontbijt' op bed kun je moeilijk voor jezelf maken toch? Toen ik klaar was met eten nam ik een bad in mijn **privé badkamer!** Zo een heb ik nog nooit eerder gehad op Zweinstein. Na dat ik me had opgemaakt en aangekleed zag ik dat er een brief je op mijn bed lag, er stond op:

_Chris,_

_Kom z.s.m. naar mijn kantoor_

_Grootvader_

Tja, hij was niet zo'n lange-brieven-schrijver en dan kreeg je dit. Ik merkte dat ik glimlachte, dat was voor het eerst in lange tijd. Ik glimlach wel maar niet om dit soort dingen en niet zo. Dus ik ging naar zijn kantoor (Godzijdank was er les) om erachter te komen dat ik het wachtwoord niet wist… wat nu? Er was geen leraar in de buurt en het dichtstbijzijnde kantoor was een verdieping hoger, dus ik stond daar verloren te zijn komt ineens Norks langs, jeweetwel dat achterlijke beest van Vilder met die uitpuilende ogen. Ik bedacht als ik lief tegen haar was, misschien wou ze me dan wel in haar gedachten het wachtwoord vertellen.

Okay, dream on zie je mij al aardig zijn tegen een van s'werelds grootste mormels? Dus dat ging zodanig mis dat toen ik klaar met haar was ze zo hard wegrende dat ze bijna tegen de muur aanknalde in de eerste beste bocht.

Opeens hoorde ik voetstappen achter me, ik draaide me om om recht in het gezicht van een lachende Banning te kijken. Ik was zo opgelucht dat ik de arme man optilde en bijna platdrukte, toen ik hem weer neerzette weliswaar een beetje verfomfaait keek hij me glimlachend aan en gaf me het wachtwoord, toen ging ik de trap op en klopte op de deur. Ik deed de deur open en er was niemand, zelfs Felix was weg. Toen zag ik een brief op zijn bureau liggen met mijn naam erop in zijn handschrift ik opende de brief, er stond:

_Lieve Chris,_

_Sorry dat ik er niet ben, er was een ongelukje op het ministerie. Ik heb je hier geroepen om je mede te delen dat je vanavond om 18.00 aanwezig moet zijn in de grote zaal voor je officiële aankondiging als professor._

_Ik zie je dan, liefs grootvader_

Ik draaide me om en liep terug naar mijn kamer om daar versuft op een bank bij de haard neer te ploffen, hij ging me voorstellen, voor de hele school, ongeveer 600 studenten en de leraren die me allemaal aangapen HELP! dat kan ik niet!

Toen ik op de klok keek na wat maar 5 minuten was het al kwart voor zes ik zou voor schut staan en ook nog te laat komen, SHIT! Waarom gebeurt mij dit nu altijd, ik rende naar beneden en was nog net op tijd binnen voordat de grote deuren opengingen voor de leerlingen.

Daar zat ik dan naar m'n bord te staren totdat ik officieel aangekondigd word als professor… Grootvader stond op en zei: "Ik wil jullie graag voorstellen aan jullie nieuwe lerares verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten: professor Christina Zwarts…." Ik bevroor, letterlijk ik kon niet meer uit mezelf bewegen, toen kreeg ik een por van Severus die me dodelijk geïrriteerd aankeek en ik ging staan, hij ging verder: "Aangezien ze een zware reis achter de rug heeft zoals ik gisterenavond al vertelde zal ze pas vanaf volgende week les gaan geven dus vervallen alle lessen verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten tot volgende week maandag, eet smakelijk!" Ik plofte neer in mijn stoel met het gevoel alsof mijn hoofd op dit moment prima als rood stoplicht gebruikt kon worden. Al snel gingen alle starende leerlingen verder met eten en praten met elkaar en Severus stootte me aan: "Het zag er even naar uit dat je over je nek zou gaan." Je kon altijd op hem rekenen voor beledigend advies wanneer je het niet nodig had. Ik gaf hem een van mijn bekende dodelijke blikken en hij was ineens stil, verbaast als ik was keek ik hem aan jammer genoeg kreeg hij snel genoeg zijn gewone blik weer terug en vroeg me waarom ik professor werd als ik niet eens op durf te staan. Ik legde hem uit (weliswaar alsof ik tegen een 4-jarige praatte) dat ik dat alleen heb voor grote groepen en vroeg hem hoe hij het voor elkaar krijgt om te eten voor zoveel mensen en zo raakten we aan de praat, het was bijna zoals vroeger, bijna…

Liefs Christina


	3. Shit! Stok vergeten

**Writers note: **dit is weer een kort hoofdstuk, ik wil dit blijven doen (Steeds eerst algemeen en dan een dagboek, niet korte hoofdstukken!)

Tnx Lizzy voor het allereerst commentaar en je komt meer te weten over die gave van gedachten aftappen……. Maar nog niet hier, ik zal eraan denken.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shit!Stok vergeten

De volgende dagen gingen rustig voorbij en eigenlijk zag bijna niemand Christina veel buiten het eten om ze zat veel op haar kamer te lezen in boeken en lesplanners maken tot aan kerst. Toen de maandag aanbrak dat ze voor het eerst les zou geven kwam ze te laat voor het ontbijt en had ze haar mantel verkeerd om aan wat ze halverwege de weg naar de tafel uitvond en dus draaide ze zich meteen weer om en ging terug. Toen Harry, Ron en Hermelien naar het lokaal gingen voor hun eerste les, een blokuur VTZK zagen ze haar langs rennen met een appel in haar mond. Terwijl ze haar tas over haar schouder probeerde te krijgen.

"Die krijgt nog een burn-out voordat de week voorbij is." Merkte Ron fijntjes op. "Ron! Hoe kun je nu zoiets zeggen, ze heeft het al zwaar genoeg, heb je niet gezien dat ze zenuwachtig is?" Ron keek haar beledigd aan "Hoe moet ik dat nou weten dan, ik ben Zwamdrift niet, hoewel dat ook niet zou helpen." "Moet je nu altijd zo onvolwassen doen dan?" Harry hield wijselijk zijn mond terwijl Ron en Hermelien verder kibbelden, hij kende ze nu lang genoeg om te weten dat het geen zin had het te sussen.

Bij het lokaal aangekomen zagen ze hun lerares aan haar bureau zitten terwijl de klas rustig naar binnen liep, toen iedereen er was gooide ze het klokhuis weg een sloot de deur.

"Hallo, ik ben prof. Zwarts en ik zal jullie VTZK leren voor de rest van het jaar maar om dit te doen wil ik graag weten waar jullie zijn?" Hermelien stak haar vinger op: "We hebben tot het vierde jaar het normale lesprogramma gevolgd en vorig jaar alleen maar uit boeken geleerd." "Dank u juffrouw...?" "Griffel professor, Hermelien Griffel." "Bedankt juffrouw Griffel. Dan stel ik voor dat we dan nu het praktijk gedeelte van jullie vorige jaar doen en daarna pas beginnen met nieuwe stof."

Ze pakte het boek voor vijfdejaars en begon eerst vijf spreuken in te leidden die ze later in het 2e uur van het blokuur zouden uitproberen. Toen de bel voor het 2e uur ging liep ze naar haar tas terwijl ze tegen de leerlingen zei dat ze alvast de beweging mochten oefenen maar niet de spreuk. Terwijl ze dat deden zagen ze prof. Zwarts haar hele tas leeghalen, ze zagen haar hele bovenlichaam in de tas verdwijnen en uiteindelijk hoorden ze haar roepen: "Shit! Stok vergeten!"

Iedereen schrok op van de stokoefeningen. Ze dacht even na, zei tegen Hermelien dat ze de leiding had en dat iedereen gewoon door moest gaan met oefenen en rende het lokaal uit.

Toen ze even later met stok terug kwam zwiepte ze er een keer mee en zette zo alle tafels aan de kant, toen begonnen ze met spreuken oefenen tot de bel ging toen wenste ze iedereen tot donderdag en zette de tafels weer terug.

Toen Harry, Ron en Hermelien buiten waren begon Ron te grinniken: "Ik had nooit gedacht dat een leraar ooit shit zou zeggen, vooral zij niet, niet door de klas,ze lijkt me er helemaal het type niet voor." Harry en Hermelien waren het met hem eens en zo liepen ze nog nagrinnikend naar de grote zaal voor de pauze.


	4. Shit! Stok vergeten Dagboek Christina

Writers note: Zoals jullie misschien in het vorige dagboek- stukje hebben gezien gebruikte ik overmatig veel ik's dat heb ik deze keer zoveel mogelijk verminderd, in dit hoofdstuk kom je ietsjes meer te weten over haar krachten maar niet veel, dat wil ik nog even bewaren.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Zondag 12 september_

Lief dagboek,

Er is niet echt veel gebeurt de laatste week dus had ik niks om op te schrijven ik heb voornamelijk lesroosters gemaakt en de lesboeken nog even goed doorgelezen, ook heb ik boeken doorgelezen met verdediging's spreuken voor extra stof. Tot vanochtend toen er weer een brief van grootvader op mijn kussen lag waarin stond dat ik weer naar zijn kantoor moest komen, ik dacht dat hij morgen wou bespreken, dat had ik goed fout.

Daar aangekomen zat hij achter zijn bureau en keek me over zijn halvemaan brilletje aan. Dat begon al goed, aangezien hij meestal opstaat om mij te omhelzen of een kus ofzo maar ik, dom als ik ben, dacht dat dat was omdat ik nu professor was. Hij vroeg me te gaan zitten in de stoel tegenover hem en vroeg of er iets was wat ik hem wilde vertellen. Ik natuurlijk wist nog van niets dus zei dat er niets was.

Toen begon hij over het incident van maandag met Severus, daar had ik helemaal niet meer aan gedacht. Hij zei: "Ik heb van Severus gehoord dat je je kracht op hem hebt gebruikt… ik dacht dat ik je had gevraagd dat niet te doen terwijl je hier bent, je weet dat het gevaarlijk is om jou krachten hier te gebruiken aan gezien je er leerlingen mee kunt verwonden, ik wil graag dat je vanaf nu geen van je krachten meer gebruikt, je zult gewoon met een toverstok moetten toveren anders vrees ik voor de leerlingen. We mogen blij zijn dat je gedachten hebt afgetapt en niet iets zomaar hebt opgeblazen." Terwijl ik mezelf van binnen aan het vervloeken was voor het feit dat ik de krachten niet onder controle heb in Severus' buurt zei ik : "Ik kan er niets aan doen, ik heb ze wel onder controle alleen niet als ik bij hem ben, ik snap er zelf ook niets van." Hij keek me aan zoals alleen hij kan kijken, het is dan net alsof hij dwars door je heen kijkt en vertelde me dat ik kon vertrekken. Ik boog voorover, gaf hem een kus op zijn wang en wou de deur uitlopen.

Toen zei hij: "Chris, ik zou graag willen dat je iets voor mij doet." Ik draaide me om en zei: "Ligt eraan wat." Hij antwoordde: "Ik zou graag willen dat je op Felix past volgende week terwijl ik weg ben, van maandag tot zaterdag. Minerva zal op de school passen maar omdat Felix jou kent wil ik hem graag bij jou onderbrengen, is dat goed?" Ik keek hem verrukt aan, natuurlijk was dat goed, ik hield van Felix en wou graag op hem passen. "Absoluut, erg graag zelfs" "Oké, dan is dat geregeld, prettige eerst lesdag morgen!"

Tot op dat moment was ik bijna vergeten dat ik morgen les zou moeten gaan geven en hij bracht het weer terug. Ik liep, nee ik sjokte terug naar mijn kamer en ging op het bed zitten wachten tot het diner…

Liefs Christina

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Maandag 13 september_

Lief Dagboek,

Vandaag was mijn eerste lesdag, het begon al goed …

Ik versliep me, kleedde met aan en rende naar de grote zaal om halverwege mijn weg naar de oppertafel te ontdekken dat ik mijn mantel verkeerd om aan had. Dus rende ik naar de toiletten om hem goed om aan te doen en omdat ik geen zin had om weer naar de grote zaal te gaan liep ik even daarna naar de keuken om even een stuk fruit op te halen. Toen ik mijn appel had bleek mijn tas nog in mijn kamer te liggen dus rende ik naar boven om mijn tas te halen. Op het moment dat ik mijn kamer uitstapte ging de bel dus toen moest ik nog rennen om op tijd bij mijn lokaal te zijn.

Bij mijn lokaal leek alles goed te gaan en ik at rustig mijn appel op terwijl de leerlingen binnen kwamen. Daarna begon ik de les en tegen het begin van het 2e uur zouden we al beginnen met praktijkles, mijn favoriet. Alleen moest er toen weer iets fout gaan… Nadat de 2e bel was gegaan en ik met de praktijkles wou beginnen kon ik mijn stok niet vinden, en toen ik erachter kwam dat die nog op mijn nachtkastje lag schreeuwde ik tot overmaat van ramp ook nog: "Shit! Stok vergeten" door het lokaal, kan het nog erger? Dus ik gaf Juffrouw Griffel de leiding aangezien zei daar wel geschikt voor leek en ging mijn staf halen, de rest van de les ging wel oké. Toen de leerlingen het lokaal verlieten voor de pauze hoorde ik een roodharige jongen waarvan ik geloof dat hij Ron Wemel heet tegen juffrouw Griffel en meneer Potter zeggen: "Ik had nooit gedacht dat een leraar ooit shit zou zeggen, vooral zij niet, niet door de klas, ze lijkt me er helemaal het type niet voor."

Dus toen alle leerlingen vertrokken waren sloot ik met opgeheven hoofd en erg trots op mezelf het lokaal af, ik heb iets buiten mijn 'type' gedaan, whahaha :D…

Liefs Christina


	5. FamilyBusiness en fakeruzie

**Writers note: **dit hoofdstuk weer niets over haar krachten  maar meer over haar familie…

Lizzy, er staat geen site bij je review, zou je dat aub willen doen, Please?

(ge-update)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Family-Business en fake-ruzie

"Zwarts past zich steeds beter aan" zei Harry tegen Hermelien terwijl ze naar de bibliotheek liepen, Ron moest nablijven bij prof. Sneep omdat hij Marcel's ketel had omgestoten waarna de hele vloer gifgroen werd. Hermelien knikte: "Ze lijkt steeds minder verlegen te worden, weet je al wat haar relatie met Sirius was?" "Nee, maar eigenlijk zou ik het best graag weten." "Vraag het haar dan." "Zo simpel is het toch niet, ik kan toch niet zomaar naar haar toestappen en vragen: Goh professor Zwarts wat is eigenlijk uw relatie tot de moordenaar Sirius Zwarts? Ik bedoel dat is totaal-" "Hij was mijn halfbroer…" Harry draaide zich om om zo oog in oog te staan met prof. Zwarts. "Euh… hoi professor…"

"Kom even mee naar mijn kantoor meneer Potter, als u wilt mag u ook meekomen juffrouw Griffel." Zo liepen ze met z'n drieën naar haar kantoor. Ze liet hun binnen en sloot de deur. Toen ging ze achter het bureau zitten en gebaarde hun op de stoelen voor haar plaats te nemen.

"Zo…" zei ze terwijl ze zich tot Harry wendde: "Jij was zijn peetzoon hè? Hij schreef veel over je, hij was erg trots op je, wist je dat?" Harry die alles verwacht had behalve dit begon te stamelen: "Euh.. jah.. hij heeft het wel eens genoemd" "Hij heeft me eens geschreven hoeveel je op James leek en het is echt wonderbaarlijk, de gelijkenissen… maar dat hoor je vast de hele tijd." "Jah eigenlijk wel, hadden jullie veel contact?" "Ja best wel, we schreven om de twee week sinds hij uit Azkaban ontsnapte. Hij schreef op het laatst vooral brieven over hoe saai het was aan het Grimboudplein en dan schreef ik hem terug dat alles beter was dan undercover maarja hij geloofde dat dan niet en zo ging het verder." "Maar als jij familie bent, hoe komt het dan dat je niet op het wandtapijt staat?" "Wandtapijt?" "Ja, in de woonkamer van huize zwarts hangt een wandtapijt aan de muur daarop staat de familiestamboom." "Ik denk dat ik er niet opsta omdat ik buitenechtelijk was." "Buitenechtelijk?" verluisterde Hermelien geschokt "Ja, buitenechtelijk" zei Christina geërgerd en ze maakte duidelijk dat ze er niet verder over wilde praten. "Dan moeten we maar eens gaan" ,zei Hermelien, "we moeten nog ons huiswerk bezweringen afmaken." "Oké, dan zie ik jullie donderdag weer, veel succes met bezweringen." Toen Hermelien en Harry weer op de gang stonden gaf hij haar een boze blik: "Waarom zei je dat we weg moesten? Ik had nog veel meer willen weten." Hermelien keek boos terug: "Zag je niet dat ze zich er niet prettig bij voelt, ik denk dat je het even moet laten rusten, misschien vertelt ze het je nog wel eens. Trouwens, je krijgt vast nog wel een kans om over Sirius te praten." Toen liepen ze in stilte verder naar de bibliotheek.

S'avonds in de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor vertelden ze Ron het hele verhaal, hij luisterde met open mond. Toen ze klaar waren zei hij: "Jullie zitten me te stangen hè?" Toen ze beiden hun hoofd schudden viel zijn mond weer open "Dus Sirius had een buitenechtelijke halfzus die undercover werkte? Oké, ik ga nu naar bed en als ik morgenvroeg wakker word is dit alles niet gebeurd, welterusten." En hij liep weg. Harry en Hermelien geschokt achterlatend en liep de trap op terwijl Hermelien mompelde: "Hoe onbeleefd?"

Toen Ron de volgende morgen wakker werd waren Harry en Hermelien al aan het ontbijt hij liep naar hun toe en ging zitten: "Goedemorgen" "Goedemorgen" "Goedemorgen" "Het spijt me voor wat ik gisterenavond zei, ik moet er gewoon nog even aan wennen. Ik heb er over nagedacht en euhm… Harry heeft Sirius er ooit iets over gezegd, ik bedoel het is niet iets wat je snel vergeet." "Nee, maar hij zal zijn redenen wel hebben gehad."

Later die middag onder de lunch hoorden ze een schaal op de grond vallen en toen ze omkeken stond Sneep tegenover Zwarts ze zagen eruit alsof ze elk moment konden ontploffen en Sneep had iets in zijn haar wat op aardappel leek, toen begon Christina te schreeuwen: "Als jij mij vals kunt beschuldigen dan kan ik aardappels naar je hoofd smijten, misschien word je haar er wel minder vet van." Dus het waren aardappels in zijn haar, iedereen was stil en keek naar hun twee. Toen schreeuwde Sneep terug: "Jij stom wicht dat je met praktisch elke jongen in ons jaar gezoend hebt geeft je nog niet het recht op gelijk hebben!" Zwarts leek te exploderen en schreeuwde: "Ik kan er ook niets aan doen dat jij nog nooit gezoend hebt maar dat moet je niet op mij afreageren, misschien dat een neusverkleining helpt!" Hierna stormde ze de zaal uit iedereen verstomd achterlatend, vooral Sneep die een best wel komische imitatie van een vis deed en daarna ook de zaal uit liep maar dan een andere kant op als Zwarts. Even later ging iedereen verder met eten terwijl ze het aparte voorval bespraken, aan de tafel van Zwadderich keek Malfidus wel erg trots terwijl hij zijn vrienden vertelde dat hij dit had veroorzaakt…


	6. FamilyBusiness en fakeruzie D Christina

Writers-note: En alweer een volgend hoofdstuk dit hoofdstuk heeft een paar dingen anders dan in het vorige maar dat komt vooral omdat ik meestal geweldige ingevingen krijg terwijl ik het ene verhaal schrijf duz heb ik de vorige even ge-update, zie zelf maar.

-X- Anne

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dinsdag 14 september_

Lief dagboek,

Ik voel dat het steeds beter gaat, nu ik de eerste lesdag gehad heb gaat het beter met mijn zelfvertrouwen en ik durf nu al de zaal in te kijken terwijl ik eet, Severus blijkt een geweldige gesprekspartner zolang je hem maar rustig zijn ontbijt laat eten. Ook blijkt lesgeven niet zo'n groot probleem als ik dacht, de leerlingen zijn eigenlijk wel aardig en er is altijd wel iemand bereid te helpen als ik namen vergeet, maar ik mag nog niet te enthousiast zijn, ik heb nog maar twee dagen lesgegeven.

Vandaag is er iets heel aparts gebeurt, na de lessen rond 4 uur zag ik Potter en Griffel (ik gebruik maar achternamen, is makkelijker) in de gangen, ik wou er net voorbij lopen toen ik Potter hoorde zeggen: ." "Zo simpel is het toch niet, ik kan toch niet zomaar naar haar toestappen en vragen: Goh professor Zwarts wat is eigenlijk uw relatie tot de moordenaar Sirius Zwarts? Ik bedoel dat is totaal-" Zonder te weten wat ik deed kapte ik hem zo af en antwoordde "Hij was mijn halfbroer…" Potter draaide zich om en keek me aan met een gezicht waarvan ik in elke andere situatie de slappe lach had gekregen. Nouja niet elke situatie, het is niet echt grappig als je gemarteld word en… ik dwaal af. Hij keek me dus aan en ik zei dat hij me maar moest volgen aangezien hij zo te zien wat wou vragen en dit me niet iets leek om vrolijk op de gang te gaan bespreken, toen we eenmaal in mijn kantoor zaten begon ik met een bevestiging dat Sirius zijn peetvader was. Dat had hij niet verwacht ha… nu moest ik wel moeite doen om een glimlach te onderdrukken maar het lukte toen begonnen we een gesprek over Sirius en halverwege krijg ik het voor elkaar om eruit te floepen dat ik undercover heb gewerkt, HOE STOM! Met mijn gedachten nog helemaal bij mijn undercover fout krijg ik het ook nog voor elkaar de jongen te vertellen dat ik buitenechtelijk was. Daarna heb ik ze z.s.m. de deur uitgewerkt, gelukkig kan jufrouw Griffel hint ontcijferen en nam ze Potter mee naar buiten waar ik hem verontwaardigd hoorde vragen waarom ze daar weg moesten, waarna Griffel het hem precies uitlegde (die meid is veeeeel te slim…) en daarna hoorde ik ze weglopen.

Na een kwartier mezelf vervloeken voor het feit dat ik een veel te grote mond heb vloog de deur open en kwam een woedende Severus Sneep mijn kantoor binnen stormen: JIJ BITCH! HOE DURF JE ZOMAAR MIJN STUDENTEN TE MISHANDELEN! Ik keek hem verbaast aan terwijl ik probeerde te bedenken waar hij het over had en dat leek hem alleen maar bozer te maken: WAT IS ER, TONG VERLOREN? Ik wist dat ik nu een sneer terug moest geven maar dan zou hij nog harder gaan schreeuwen en ik was op dat moment al doof genoeg dus antwoordde ik rustig: "Severus ik weet niet waar je het over hebt." Ik kon het alleen niet laten er nog achteraan te zeggen: "Maar ik weet zeker dat er nog leerlingen in de Griffoendor toren zijn die je nog niet gehoord hebben dus misschien moet je nog iets harder schreeuwen." Dat leek hem echter wel zodanig te kalmeren dat hij niet meer schreeuwde en hij antwoordde weliswaar nog steeds furieus: Jij weet niet waar ik het over heb? _Jij _weet _niet _waar ik het over heb?" met de nadruk op jij en niet en ik antwoordde: "Nee anders zou ik het niet vragen, denk je wel?" Hij keek me woedend aan en ik haalde mijn schouders op. Hij kwam dichterbij en leunde over mijn bureau en keek me in mijn ogen, ik wist dat ik geïntimideerd moest zijn maar dat was ik absoluut niet, eigenlijk moest ik toegeven dat het best grappig was… dus in plaats van geschrokken achteruit te gaan bleef ik rustig zitten en glimlachte.

Aangezien het er niet naar uit zag dat hij mij ging praten zei ik maar: "Als je het niet wilt vertellen zou je dan aub mijn kantoor willen verlaten, ik heb nog werk te doen." Hij keek me aan alsof ik gek was. Ik was nog steeds aan het glimlachen en was echt moeite aan het doen niet in lachen uit te barsten. Eigenlijk was het enige wat mij daarvan weerhield het feit dat onze gezichten nog steeds 5 centimeter van elkaar verwijderd waren.

Uiteindelijk ging Severus achteruit en ging voor mij op een van de stoelen zitten, hij keek me aan en begon te vertellen: "Ik was rustig bezig in mijn kantoor met huiswerk nakijken terwijl ik meneer Wemel in de gaten hield die strafwerk moest maken toen meneer Malfidus met een blauw oog en totaal in shock mijn kantoor binnen kwam stormen, hij vertelde mij dat jullie elkaar op de gang tegenkwamen en dat je er nogal euhm… verwilderd uitzag. Hij zei dat toen hij je vroeg wat er aan de hand was je hem afsnauwde en verder liep. Meneer Malfidus wou echter zijn huiswerk weten aangezien hij vorige les afwezig was dus liep hij achter je aan toen je ineens omdraaide en hem een klap verkocht. Je wilt me toch niet zeggen dat je je dat niet herinnerd?" besloot hij onbeholpen. Ik had geduldig naar hem zitten luisteren en kwam erachter dat mijn mond open was gevallen, dacht Severus echt dat ik zoiets zou doen, ik had dan wel een ruige achtergrond maar ik zou nooit maar dan ook nooit een leerling slaan, hoe zou hij zoiets ook maar durven denken.

Tegen de tijd dat ik mijn stem weer terug had was ik woedend, nee ik was voorbij woedend, laaiend was ik. Ik stond op en waarschijnlijk zag dat er erg imponerend uit aangezien Severus achteruitschoof met zijn stoel en aardig benauwt keek. Toen barstte ik los: "HOE DURF JE TE DENKEN DAT IK OOK MAAR ZOIETS ZOU DOEN? IK LEERLINGEN MISHANDELEN WAT VOOR MONSTER DENK JE DAT IK BEN? IK ZOU NOOIT VAN MIJN LEVEN KINDEREN MISHANDELEN EN IK BEN ZWAAR BELEDIGD DAT JIJ SEVERUS SNEEP ZOIETS LAAGS VAN MIJ VERWACHT!"

Severus leek in elkaar te krimpen op de stoel maar daar trok ik mij niets van aan, ik liep om mijn bureau heen en ging recht voor hem staan met mijn armen voor mijn borst gekruist en ik ging onverstoorbaar verder. "OOK VIND IK HET ACHTERLIJK DAT JE ALLEEN OMDAT MENEER MALFIDUS HET ZEGT ZOMAAR AANNEEMT DAT HET WAAR IS EN DAN OOK NOG EENS MIJN KANTOOR BINNEN KOMT STORMEN ZONDER ENIGE AANTOONBARE REDEN!"

Op dit moment was ik rood aangelopen en Severus was witter dan ik hem ooit had gezien, nu was eigenlijk de tijd om te stoppen maar ik was nog té boos dus vervolgde ik: "JIJ ACHTEREIND VAN EEN DRAAK HEB JE MISSCHIEN AL OVERDACHT DAT MISSCHIEN MENEER MALFIDUS LIEGT WANT ALS IK HET GOED HEB BEGREPEN IS HIJ OOK GEEN ENGEL. VERDER KON IK HET OOK NIET ZIJN OMDAT IK HIER EEN GESPREK MET MENEER POTTER EN JUFFROUW GRIFFEL HEB GEHAD EN DAARNA NIET MEER BUITEN MIJN KANTOOR BEN GEWEEST! EN ZOU JE NU AUB MIJN KANTOOR WILLEN VERLATEN, DIT GESPREK IS AFGELOPEN!" Na dit gezegd te hebben draaide ik mij om en ging weer aan mijn bureau zitten. Severus die waarschijnlijk té geshockeerd was om te bewegen zat daar nog steeds en keek me aan alsof ik een spook was.

Weer had ik de behoefde te lachen en aangezien dit de zoveelste keer was vandaag kon ik het niet meer ophouden en begon onbeheersbaar te giechelen. Severus die dit niet had zien aankomen keek me nog verwarder aan waarvan ik in lachen uitbarstte. Blijkbaar was het aanstekelijk want hij begon ook te grinniken en vijf minuten later lagen we allebei dubbel van het lachen, hij lag al op de grond en ik moest moeite doen in mijn stoel te blijven zitten. Toen we na een kwartier eindelijk uitgelachen waren en allebei de tranen uit onze ogen streken knikte hij en liep weg.

Bij het diner spraken we niet maar ik kon het niet helpen blikken naar ons twee op te vangen vanaf de leerlingentafel van Zwadderich, Malfidus glimlachte arrogant naar me, de rat…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Woensdag 15 september_

Lief dagboek,

Vanochtend in de pauze heb ik even met Severus gepraat over wat we nou aan de Malfidus kwestie zouden doen. We hebben besloten dat we gewoon boos tegen elkaar zouden doen en zorgen dat het geloofwaardig zodat we uiteindelijk Malfidus erin zouden betrekken totdat hij toegaf. Zo typisch iets voor ons om te doen : ) dus toen we bij de lunch naast elkaar gingen zitten deden we expres boos en geïrriteerd tegen elkaar. Halverwege toen Severus mij naar de aardappels vroeg barstte ik in woedde uit en smeet de kom met aardappels naar zijn hoofd waarop hij verontwaardigd op ging staan en siste: "Waar haal je het lef vandaan om zomaar-" Toen sprong ook ik gespeeld woedend op en schreeuwde naar hem: "Als jij mij vals kunt beschuldigen dan kan ik aardappels naar je hoofd smijten, misschien word je haar er wel minder vet van." Hij keek me furieus aan en toen zag ik begrip in zijn ogen, en begon hij ook te schreeuwen: "Jij stom wicht dat je met praktisch elke jongen in ons jaar gezoend hebt geeft je nog niet het recht op gelijk hebben!" "Ik kan er ook niets aan doen dat jij nog nooit gezoend hebt maar dat moet je niet op mij afreageren, misschien dat een neusverkleining helpt!" Na dit gezegd te hebben stormde ik de grote zaal uit iedereen verbaasd achterlatend.

Ik ging gewoon rustig verder met de lessen en toen ik na mijn laatste uur even naar mijn kamer ging om mijn tas neer te leggen vond ik een briefje waarop stond:

_Chris,_

_Naar mijn kantoor zsm!_

Shit, ik was totaal vergeten grootvader te vertellen over onze ruzie. Dus rende ik naar zijn kantoor waar hij en Severus al op me zaten te wachten, Severus liep woedend naar me toe en siste in mijn oor: "Je hebt het hem niet verteld nietwaar? Ik had het kunnen weten." Ik keek hem glimlachend aan en liep naar grootvader toe en vertelde hem over ons idee naarmate het verhaal vorderde werd grootvaders blik vrolijker en Severus' blik chagrijniger. Toen ik klaar was keek hij mij aan en vroeg: "Je weet zeker dat dit gaat lukken?" "Absoluut!" Ik draaide me om en Severus keek met vastbesloten aan: "Anders heb ik voor niets voor gek gestaan." En hij glimlachte. Grootvader knikte en we vertrokken.

Toen we naar beneden liepen vroeg Severus me of ik even mee wou komen naar zijn privé kamer, even later in zijn kamer keek hij me heel serieus aan en vroeg: "Zou je in het vervolg even je geweldige ideeën met mij willen delen voordat je weer voedsel naar mijn hoofd gaat gooien?" Ik knikte en hij vroeg of ik wat wou drinken en zodoende waren we tegen negen uur nog in zijn kamer aan het praten over wat we allemaal gingen doen. Toen ik om elf uur weg ging hadden we de gaafste dingen gepland, Malfidus vrees de wraak van Christina (en Severus) WHAHAHA……

Liefs Christina


	7. Oorlog en romannetjes

**Writers note: Alweer een volgend hoofdstuk. Veel plezier met lezen….**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oorlog en romannetjes

Woensdagavond na het diner zaten Ron, Harry en Hermelien in de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor ze waren huiswerk aan het maken totdat Ron zei: "Ik weet waarom Zwarts en Sneep ruziën." "Hoe bedoel je?" vroeg Harry. "Nou toen ik strafwerk moest maken bij Sneep stormde Malfidus binnen, hij had een blauw oog en zei dat Zwarts dat had veroorzaakt." "Maar dat kan helemaal niet" zei Hermelien, "Toen jij strafwerk maakte hebben wij met Zwarts gepraat en ik heb geen Malfidus gezien." "Dat had ik dus ook al bedacht dus waarschijnlijk zijn ze allebei te koppig om toe te geven." Merkte Ron op. Hermelien en Harry knikten en ze gingen verder met hun huiswerk.

De volgende dag was het donderdag en hadden ze dus weer VTZK, na het middageten vertrokken ze samen met Zwadderich naar het lokaal waar Zwarts al klaar stond om hun binnen te laten. Ze begon de les met huiswerk nakijken en daarna het bespreken van de volgende 10 spreuken die ze de volgende les, maandag dus, zouden doen. Net voordat de bel ging zag Harry dat ze Malfidus vroeg om even te blijven, hij stootte Ron en Hermelien aan die naast hem zaten en vertelde het hun. Samen grijnsden ze gemeen naar Malfidus die het als maar benauwder kreeg.

Toen de bel ging liep iedereen naar buiten en op weg naar toverdranken bespraken Harry en Ron de meest vreselijke martelmethoden die Zwarts nu op Malfidus toepaste. Eenmaal in de kerkers bleek Sneep er al te zijn. En toen iedereen zat vroeg hij waar Malfidus was, nadat hij had gehoord dat Malfidus bij Zwarts zat stormde hij woedend het lokaal uit. Pas na 20 min. kwam Sneep aanzetten, samen met een arrogant kijkende Malfidus.

Hij bleek al snel in een vreselijk humeur te zijn en had halverwege de les in totaal al 40 punten van Griffoendor afgetrokken. Toen hij de inhoud van Marcel's ketel zag begon hij gemeen te lachen, hij liep er naar toe en begon alles af te kraken. Even later deed hij hetzelfde bij Harry die een dikke grijze wolk boven zijn ketel had hangen. Terwijl als hij langs de zwaderaars liep hij niets zei. Volgens Simon die dicht bij Malfidus in de buurt zat had Sneep hem zelfs geholpen. Aan het eind van de les was Harry blij dat hij weg mocht.

Vrijdag verliep normaal tot aan de lunch, waarin Zwarts claimde dat Sneep had gedreigd haar te vergiftigen dit zorgde ervoor dat ze aan de andere kant van de tafel ging zitten. Wat betekende dat een gespannen Banning naast de erg geïrriteerde Sneep kwam te zitten, en er nog 6 leraren in de vuurlinie kwamen te zitten. Dit leek Malfidus zoveel meer zelfverzekerd te maken dat hij meer zwadderaars ging vertellen over zijn geweldige actie die dit veroorzaakt had. Alleen werd hij hierdoor ook onvoorzichtiger zodat hij niet doorhad dat Harry had verstaan wat hij zei dus besloot hij het na de eerstvolgende les te vertellen.

Maandag na de les ging hij naar Zwarts toe en vertelde haar wat hij had gehoord had, ze leek meer geschokt dat hij het wist dan door het feit dat Malfidus de ruzie had veroorzaakt. Ze leek even te twijfelen en toen vroeg ze hem om 16 u naar haar kantoor te komen.

Om 16 u precies stond hij voor haar deur en klopte aan…. geen gehoor, hij klopte nog eens…. nog steeds niets. Hij opende de deur en keek het kantoor in, het was leeg. Toen hij op het bureau keek lag daar een envelop met zijn naam erop, hij pakte hem op en opende hem er zat een brief in:

_Beste meneer Potter,_

_Zoals u al gemerkt had ben ik niet aanwezig, ik moet nog even iets ophalen. U moet zelf beslissen wat u doet, u mag hier blijven wachten en even rondneuzen (zolang u uit de zwarte kast blijft) Ook mag u vertrekken en dat we onze afspraak verzetten gelieve dan een nieuwe tijd en zonodig ook een datum op de envelop te zetten. Ik ben waarschijnlijk voor 16.15 wel weer terug._

_Professor C. Zwarts_

Hij las de brief nog eens over, stond er nou serieus dat hij mocht rondneuzen? Echt waar? Super! Hij was erg nieuwsgierig naar de relatie tussen Zwarts en Sirius dus begon hij met het bureau. De eerste la zaten wat kantoorspullen en een bundel romans, de volgende twee waren leeg. Maar wat er in de vierde la zat trok zijn aandacht. De la was leeg op een oud stuk perkament na, het kwam hem wel heel bekend voor. Dit leek precies op de sluipwegwijzer! Hij keek er geschokt naar, kon het echt dat Zwarts een sluipwegwijzer had of beeldde hij zich dingen in?

Er was maar een manier om daar achter te komen dus pakte hij zijn toverstok en raakte het perkament ermee aan terwijl hij zei: "Ik zweer plechtig dat ik snode plannen heb." En ja hoor, er ontstonden lijnen op het papier en die vormden samen een plattegrond van Zwijnstein. Prof. Zwarts had een sluipwegwijzer! Zonder dat hij het merkte opende de deur achter hem en stapte er iemand binnen.

POTTER! WAT DOE JE HIER? BEN JE NU AAN HET RONDNEUZEN TUSSEN CHRISTINA'S SPULLEN? WAT IS DIT? BEN JE ACHTERLIJK OFZOW? Harry sprong bijna een meter in de lucht en draaide zicht om zodat hij oog in oog stond met degene die hem had laten schrikken wat niemand minder was dan Severus Sneep. Hij keek Harry aan met een blik die bijna dodelijk was. Harry begon te stotteren: "Het… het is niet wat het lijkt… prof. Zwart…ze..ze was later en..en had een briefje achtergelaten waarin stond..euhm…er stond dat ik mocht rondneuzen." Sneep lachte venijnig "Tuurlijk Potter prof. Zwarts laat briefjes voor je achter waarin ze zegt dat jij door haar persoonlijke spullen mag snuffelen? Zie ik er achterlijk uit?" "Hier is de brief leest u zelf maar." en hij gaf Sneep de brief die ernaar keek alsof hij giftig was, hij keek Harry aan en zei: "Je denkt echt dat ik achterlijk ben hè? Nou Potter nieuwsflits DAT BEN IK NIET! Nou maak dat je wegkomt!" en hij stapte opzij om Harry naar buiten te laten.

Harry liep naar de deur en trok die open, hij stond neus aan neus met Zwarts die zei: "Ah Harry, Severus jullie zijn er nog, dat is prettig." Sneep keek haar verbijsterd aan terwijl ze naar binnen liep met een feniks op haar schouder. Ze keek hen niet aan maar liep naar de stok die in de hoek van de kamer stond en zette de feniks daarop neer. Toen verluisterde er iets tegen, raar genoeg knikte de vogel en ze draaide zich om en ging aan haar bureau zitten en gebaarde Sneep en Harry hetzelfde te doen.

Terwijl ze gingen zitten keek Zwarts naar de sluipwegwijzer die nog steeds open lag op het bureau, ze pakte hem op en keek Harry vragend aan hij antwoordde: "Sinds u had gezegd dat ik mocht rondneuzen-" Ze hief haar hand op om hem tot stilte te manen en zei: "Dat bedoel ik niet, hoe weet je hoe hij werkt? Het origineel is zo'n 20 jaar geleden ingenomen door Vilder en dit is de enige replica." Harry keek wantrouwend naar Sneep die nog steeds geschokt leek en toen naar Zwarts die bemoedigend knikte, hij antwoordde: "Ik heb het origineel gekregen van… euhm… iemand die hem weer van Vilder heeft ge… euhm... jeweetwel." Ze knikte en hij was blij dat hij de zin niet af hoefde te maken, toen pakte ze haar toverstaf en wees naar de sluipwegwijzer terwijl ze zei: "Snode plannen uitgevoerd." En het werd weer een gewoon stuk perkament.

Sneep die tot nu toe niets had gezegd leek zijn stem nog niet terug te hebben gevonden en keek Zwarts vragend aan. "Oh ja, ik had jullie hier allebei laten komen omdat ik het over meneer Malfidus wilde hebben.." ze keek naar Sneep die nog geschokter dan eerst terugkeek "meneer Potter kwam vanmiddag bij me en vertelde mij dat hij onze ruzie heeft veroorzaakt." Sneep leek net zo min geschokt door dat feit en knikte, Zwarts ging verder tegen Sneep "aangezien meneer Potter het weet neem ik aan dat meneer Malfidus het niet langer voor zichzelf kon houden, je weet toch wat dit betekend hè Severus?"

Hij knikte weer, maar leek te beseffen dat hij een stem had en zei: "Dit betekend dus dat het niet lang meer duurt bedoel je?" "Exact ja! Maar ik denk dat we nu met een probleem zitten, als meneer Potter het heeft gehoord is er een grote kans dat anderen het ook hebben gehoord en als mensen zich ermee gaan bemoeien gaat het hele plan niet meer door, dat is onmogelijk. Tenzij… " Sneep keek haar vragend aan, toen begon er een lampje te branden en ze keken allebei met een glimlach naar Harry en weer terug naar elkaar, toen zei Sneep: "Tenzij we van een nadeel en voordeel maken en wachten totdat de eerste de beste naar ons toekomt en daar Malfidus mee confronteren." Harry keek verbaast van de een naar de ander tot Zwarts zei: "Harry luister, je moet iets voor ons doen." Ze blikte even naar Sneep die knikte "Je moet het verhaal wat je aan mij hebt verteld aan je vrienden vertellen in een overvolle leerlingenkamer, de hele school moet het te weten komen." Harry keek vragend naar Sneep die naar hem knikte, had hij dit goed verstaan, moest de school weten dat Malfidus de ruzie tussen hen had laten ontstaan, en hoe? Nou hij erover dacht leken ze elkaar helemaal niet te haten, ze zaten gewoon rustig te praten.

Zwarts ging verder: "Sinds je nu deel van ons plan uitmaakt kan ik je net zo goed het hele verhaal vertellen. Nadat meneer Malfidus bij Severus..euhm sorry Professor Sneep was geweest kwam hij naar mij toe in de overtuiging dat ik het ook echt gedaan had, ik kon hem echter overtuigen dat ik onschuldig was en zo kwamen we op het idee Malifidus… sorry.. _Meneer_ Malfidus een pompoentaartje van eigen deeg te geven door te doen alsof we ruzie hebben en zo te zorgen dat hij zichzelf verraad, zoals het nu gaat lijkt het prima, maar Harry.. Pfffft sorry, maandag… meneer Potter u moet aan niemand vertellen wat u hier heeft gehoord, niemand mag het weten." Harry knikte en Zwarts stond op terwijl ze zei: "Het diner zal binnen enkele minuten beginnen, als je het niet erg vind, ik moet nog iets met Felix bespreken en ze wees naar de feniks. Harry groette en liep weg, totaal in shock door wat hij net gehoord had…


	8. Oorlog en romannetjes D Christina

**Writers note: er word een tipje van de sluier opgelicht en er ontstaat een romance, leuk toch? Naja lees maar**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Donderdag 16 september_

Lief dagboek,

Ikkuh ben okééé olééé olééé, Malfidus door de plééé olééé olééé , Ikkuh ben okééé, Malfidus door de plééé, ikkuh ben okééé olééé olééé!

Ik ben geweldig! Severus ook, ik kan die man wel zoenen…. Nou nee, zo geweldig is hij nou ook weer niet, maar het komt in de buurt.

Vandaag gaf ik weer les aan Malfidus, de rat, zoals ik met Severus had besproken zou ik hem na de les bij mij laten komen en naar hem uitvallen. Wat had ik hier op gewacht Whahahaha! Sorry ik liet me even meeslepen.

Anyway na de deur achter de andere leerlingen te sluiten draaide ik me met een honigzoete glimlach naar hem om, hij kromp in elkaar alleen al bij mijn aanblik, Whahahahaha! Ik wist dat ik maar een paar minuten had om alleen op Malfidus in te werken totdat Severus eraan zou komen en Malfidus zou 'helpen'. Dus begon ik maar snel.

"Heb je enig idee waarom ik je heb gevraagd te blijven?" vroeg ik op een heel onschuldig toontje. Malfidus leek minstens 20 cm korter dan 5 min. geleden, hij stond met zijn rug tegen mijn bureau en keek me angstvallig aan. (Dat gezicht van hem was trouwens onbetaalbaar. Whahahahaha!) Toen antwoordde hij: "Het spijt me professor ik heb geen idee waarover u het heeft." Tuurlijk spijt het je, anders zorg ik daar wel voor Whahahahaha! Ik ging verder met mijn honingzoete glimlach en mijn onschuldige toontje terwijl ik stapje voor stapje dichterbij kwam: "Weetje eergisteravond zat ik erg rustig in mijn kantoor mijn eerste dagen te overdenken toen er in eens iemand binnen kwam stormen die mij begon te beledigen, enig idee wie?" "Geen idee, waarom zou ik dat moeten weten?" "Omdat die persoon erg rare dingen over mij zei… dingen die met jou te maken hadden. Gaat er al een belletje rinkelen?" Hij kreeg het steeds benauwder, Ge-wel-dig! "Nee, het spijt me ik heb nog steeds geen idee."

"LIEG NIET MALFIDUS!" Hij kromp ineen! Hij kromp echt ineen,dit was een van de beste momenten uit mij leven en dat zegt nogal wat. Maargoed, wat er toen gebeurde was nog veel beter, hij begon te stotteren: "Ik…ik euhm…" "Meneer Malfidus beantwoord mijn vraag en waag het niet weer te liegen" zei ik dreigend. "NOU!" "Was het professor Sneep?" zei hij voorzichtig "Prima, en hoe weet je dat?" Ik stond nu op zo'n tien cm afstand van hem en hij zag eruit alsof hij op dit moment nog liever met Potter trouwde, nouja das wel een beetje drastisch maar toch. "Ik..ehm..ik…"

Toen vloog de deur open en kwam Severus binnen, zoals altijd goed getimed. Hij zag mij praktisch over Malfidus staan en blies me met een simpele spreuk tegen de muur(ik zit onder de blauwe plekken maar het was het waard, volgende keer moet hij wel even waarschuwen) en liep naar Malfidus "Gaat het, wat deed ze?" en hij keek me walgend aan terwijl ik woedend opstond "Het gaat prima met hem en ik deed NIETS!" "Ze…ze bedreigde… me." Waarna ik hem een dodelijke blik toewierp en hij achter Severus ging staan, als ik het goed heb gezien had hij tranen in zijn ogen WHAHAHAHA! Toen vervolgde ik tegen Severus: "Ik bedreigde hem NIET, ik stelde hem gewoon een paar vragen over eergisteren." Severus keek eerst naar Malfidus die met tranen in zijn ogen achter hem stond en schonk me toen een bewonderende blik toen Malfidus de andere kant op keek voordat hij woedend antwoordde: "Het zag er niet echt bepaald uit als 'gewoon' een paar vragen stellen, je drukte hem bijna plat tegen je bureau!" "Ik drukte hem NIET plat! Hoe wou je trouwens dat ik dat deed?" Severus keek even naar mijn slanke uiterlijk en glimlachte gemeen: "Je deed in ieder geval een poging toe." Toen liep ik naar hem toe tot we zo'n halve meter van elkaar verwijderd waren en toen begon ik op mijn hardst tegen hem te schreeuwen: "IK HEB 4 DINGEN TEGEN JE TE ZEGGEN:

1 IK DOE GEEN POGINGEN, IETS LUKT OF IK DOE HET NIET

2 DIE JONGEN LIEGT

3 JIJ BENT S'WERELDS GROOTSTE ZAK

4 ALS JE MIJ NOG ÉÉN KEER EEN SPREUK OP MIJ UITSPREEKT VERMOORD IK JE EIGENHANDIG!"

Ineens stond Minerva Anderling midden in het lokaal: "Christina Zwarts en Severus Sneep zijn jullie nou helemaal gek geworden! Godallemachtig, jullie zijn leraren, geen 17-jarigen meer, er worden hier lessen gegeven." Toen wendde ze zich tot Severus die nog steeds maar een halve meter van mij afstond en zei: "Severus hoor jij geen les te geven?" toen draaide ze zich om en liep het lokaal uit "Ow ja, laat ik maar gaan dan." maar toen Anderling uit het zicht was siste hij nog gauw voor hij het lokaal uitliep: "Als ik het niet met spreuken mag vergiftig ik je toch gewoon." Ik en Malfidus, die het blijkbaar ook gehoord had, stonden aan de grond genageld terwijl Severus de hoek om ging. Zo bleven we staan tot Severus terug kwam, Malfidus bij zijn schouder pakte en hem het lokaal uit manoeuvreerde. Die man was verbazingwekkend, misschien wil in hem toch wel zoenen. (bloos)

Liefs Christina

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Vrijdag 17 september_

Lief dagboek,

Sinds ik gisteravond en vanochtend in mijn kamer heb gegeten besloot ik vanmiddag bij de lunch stennis te schoppen vanwege Severus' bedreiging van gistermiddag. Ik ben gisterochtend naar grootvader ben geweest en heb hem het verteld, hij stemde in. Dus zat ik bij de lunch aan de andere kant van de tafel, hiermee heb ik meteen de impact van alles wat Severus en ik aan de eettafel uitspoken vergroot. Er zitten namelijk 7 leraren tussen ons in en als we nu dus een voedselgevecht of iets gelijks gaan houden zitten er dus mensen in de vuurlinie. Ik heb wel medelijden met Fillius Banning, hij komt nu naast Severus te zitten, arme man, onder het diner zag ik hem hyperventileren nadat Severus hem een van zijn dodelijke blikken had toegeworpen… Ik voel met hem mee…

Liefs Christina

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Maandag 20 september_

Lief dagboek,

Sinds er dit weekend niet veel gebeurt is heb ik maar niet geschreven. Maar vandaag wel, Severus en ik hebben namelijk een nieuwe PIC (oftewel Partner In Crime) Harry Potter, ik zal uitleggen hoe.

De dag begon zoals gewoonlijk met 6e-jaars Griffoendor en Zwadderich. Ik moet toegeven dat ik het heerlijk vond om te zien hoe Malfidus in elkaar kromp elke keer als ik langsliep, dat deed ik dan ook iets vaker dan ik gewoonlijk had gedaan.

Anyway na de les kwam Potter naar me toe, ik was geschokt te horen dat hij het wist van Malfidus en wat hij had gedaan. Na Severus' reactie te overwegen nodigde ik hem uit om om 16.00 naar mijn kantoor te komen.

Na de lunch had ik een vrij uur en ging ik naar de kerkers, om precies te zijn naar Severus' vertrekken. Om hem te vragen om 16.00 ook naar mijn kantoor te komen, ik besloot hem maar niet over Potter te vertellen om de kans dat hij niet kwam zo klein mogelijk te maken.

Om 15.45 zat ik op mijn kantoor werk na te kijken toen ik me ineens iets herinnerde, ik zou op Felix passen! Na snel een briefje aan Potter te schrijven racete ik naar grootvaders kantoor waar hij al glimlachend op mij stond te wachten: "Ik dacht dat je het vergeten was." "Was ik ook." "Tja, dat had je moeder ook altijd dus kan ik het je niet kwalijk nemen." Ik kreeg een brok in mijn keel, hij praatte zelden over mijn moeder, ze was vermoord door Voldemort toen ik 4 was. Ik had dus niet veel herinneringen aan haar.

"Sorry, ik had er niet over moeten beginnen." Grootvader stond voor me met een meelevende glimlach. "Het maakt niet uit, ik herinner me er toch niet meer zoveel van." Hij keek me geschrokken aan: "Dan is het nodig tijd dat we weer een keer met de fotoalbums gaan zitten, dat hebben we lang niet meer gedaan." "Goed dat doen we een keer, maar niet nu. Ik heb straks een gesprek met Severus en meneer Potter, hij is er namelijk achter gekomen wat Malfidus heeft gedaan. En het lijkt me niet slim die twee alleen in een kamer te laten zitten." Glimlachte ik, hij glimlachte terug "Dat lijkt me inderdaad geen goed idee, ik heb Felix' stok al op je kantoor laten zetten, ook heb ik er een in je vertrekken laten zetten, het is maar wat je het liefste hebt."

"Dank je, oh my god, het is alweer 16.07, ik had om 16.00 afgesproken. Euhm… ik zie je nog wel weer" Toen gaf ik hem een kus op zijn wang en zette Felix op mijn schouder. "Doei, veel succes met Felix!" riep hij me nog achteraan waarna ik terugriep: "Bedankt, jij veel succes met… wat je ook gaat doen!"

Twee gangen van mijn kantoor hoorde ik Severus' vriendelijke stem al: "POTTER! WAT DOE JE HIER? BEN JE NU AAN HET RONDNEUZEN TUSSEN CHRISTINA'S SPULLEN? WAT IS DIT? BEN JE ACHTERLIJK OFZOW?" Toen ik even later voor de deur van mijn kantoor stond hoorde ik hem nog eens schreeuwen: "…DAT BEN IK NIET! Nou maak dat je wegkomt!" Ik hoorde gestommel en net toen ik de deurknop wou pakken werd die al opengetrokken en stond ik oog in oog met Potter die me verschrikt aankeek, achter hem zag ik een woedende Severus staan, van zijn stuk gebracht door mijn verschijning. "Ah Harry, Severus jullie zijn er nog, dat is prettig." Toen ik naar binnen liep zette ik eerst Felix op de stok die daar stond: "Vind je het goed als ik dit eerst even afhandel?" verluisterde ik hem in. Hij knikte en ik draaide me om naar Severus en Harry die keken nu ronduit hilarisch verbijsterd.

Ik gebaarde dat ze moesten gaan zitten en deed dat zelf ook. Eenmaal in mijn erg comfortabele bureaustoel hum hum… zag ik de replica van de sluipwegwijzer op mijn bureau liggen, open en werkend. Ik kon de stipjes zien bewegen. Ik keek vragend naar Harry die begon zich te verontschuldigen voor rondneuzen, wat ik toch duidelijk had toegestemd. Toen hij stil was zei ik: "Dat bedoel ik niet, hoe weet je hoe hij werkt? Het origineel is zo'n 20 jaar geleden ingenomen door Vilder en dit is de enige replica." Hij leek er niet echt blij mee dat Severus erbij zat maar na een bemoedigend knikje zei hij: "Ik heb het origineel gekregen van… euhm… iemand die hem weer van Vilder heeft ge… euhm... jeweetwel." Ik knikte en hij leek opgelucht dat hij de zin niet af hoefde te maken. Na de kaart gewist en opgeborgen te hebben kreeg ik een vragende blik van Severus. Ik legde alles uit: "Oh ja, ik had jullie hier allebei laten komen omdat ik het over meneer Malfidus wilde hebben.." Severus keek me aan alsof ik gek was maar ik ging rustig verder: "meneer Potter kwam vanmiddag bij me en vertelde mij dat hij onze ruzie heeft veroorzaakt." Na een knikje van Severus vervolgde ik: "aangezien meneer Potter het weet neem ik aan dat meneer Malfidus het niet langer voor zichzelf kon houden, je weet toch wat dit betekend hè Severus?" Toen begreep hij waar ik heen wou. Na nog een paar hints snapte hij het gehele plan en vertelden we een onthutste Potter de geschiedenis en wat zijn taak was. Halverwege begon ik fouten te maken omdat ik al veel te ver vooruitdacht en aangezien het maandag was haalde ik namen door elkaar. Toen hij even later totaal in shock vertrok keken Severus en ik elkaar tevreden aan, binnen een paar dagen, misschien een week of twee zou Malfidus zwichten.

Ineens werd alles zwart en zag ik vage zwart-witte beelden, Severus die geplaagd werd door James en Sirius, Lily die James omhelst, Severus en ik die samen aan een project werken en... onze eerste zoen… Ineens schoten mijn ogen open en keek ik recht in Severus' ogen, hij zat nog steeds recht tegenover mij en was zwaar aan het ademen net als ik. "Wat… wat was dat." Wist hij zacht uit te brengen. "Ik…Ik weet het niet." Verluisterde ik terug en ging verder. "Dit is nog nooit eerder gebeurt, zag jij wat ik zag?" zei ik bijna geluidloos. "Als jij zag hoe ik geplaagd werd, hoe Lily James omhelsde, ons VTZK project en…" Toen viel zijn stem weg. "Onze eerste zoen?" verluisterde ik er achteraan. Hij knikte, ineens stond hij op en liep naar de deur. "Ik euhm… zie je morgen wel weer." Ik knikte en hij liep weg, hij mocht niet weggaan, hij moest blijven. "BLIJF!" schreeuwde ik ineens, terwijl ik was gaan staan en hij draaide zich vragend om. "Alsjeblieft, blijf." Op dit moment was ik erg labiel, ik wou verschillende dingen doen, van huilen tot mijn kantoor verbouwen tot hem zoenen…. Hem zoenen? Severus zoenen? Ik wist het niet meer. Toen zakte ik in elkaar op mijn bureaustoel en begon onbeheersbaar te snikken. Hij liep naar me toe en sloeg een arm om mij heen terwijl hij fluisterde: "Het komt wel goed, het komt allemaal goed." "Het spijt me" wist ik zacht uit te brengen. "Waarvoor?" verluisterde hij weer. "Voor je zomaar dumpen, ik voelde me zo vreselijk maar ik kon niet anders, ik.. ik…" en toen besloot ik hem maar alles te gaan vertellen: "Ik moest gaan spioneren, ik had goede banden met veel zwadderaars en daarom moest ik proberen dooddoener te worden, ik wilde je niet in gevaar brengen, ik gaf erg veel om je. Nee, ik GEEF erg veel om je." Hij keek me geschrokken aan, glimlachte toen en zei bijna geluidloos: "Ik geef ook om jou." Toen pakte hij mijn gezicht met beide handen beet en bracht het naar de zijne, hij kwam dichterbij en ik sloot mijn ogen onze lippen raakte elkaar bijna aan toen ineens…

_BOEM!_

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!_

We schrokken beiden op en het moment was verpest, we keken allebei en andere kant op, niet in staat elkaar aan te kijken. Toen mompelde Severus: "Ik ga maar eens kijken wat dat was, ik zie je morgen." Hij liep naar de deur en draaide zich om zodat we nog een keer oogcontact hadden. En na een zwak "Tot morgen" van mij draaide hij zich om en liep de deur uit. Mij geshockeerd achterlatend.

"Oeps, je weet toch dat leraarromances verboden zijn hè?" "Hou je kop Felix of ik doe je wat." Zei ik geïrriteerd. "Je hoeft niet meteen zo chagrijnig te doen hoor! Hihi, ik vind jullie een leuk stelletje" Ik draaide me om en keek de vogel aan: "Echt waar?" "Ja, jullie waren als leerlingen schattig en ik ben blij dat jullie elkaar weer hebben gevonden." "Dat hoop ik dan maar."mompelde ik zachtjes zodat hij het niet hoorde en iets luider zei ik: "Zul je het niet aan grootvader vertellen, ik wil niet dat iemand het weet." Felix knikte en ik zei: "Laten we maar naar mijn vertrekken gaan, ik heb niet zo'n honger." Felix ging op mijn schouder zitten en toen viel mijn oog op de romanbundel in de eerste la, die stond nog open. Ik pakte de bundel op en sloot de la, daarna vertrok ik naar mijn vertrekken met de gedachte: 'Misschien heeft mijn leven toch nog een happy-ending." Toen ik in mijn vertrekken kwam zette ik Felix op de stok in de huiskamer die dichtbij de open haard stond zodat hij het warm zou hebben. Toen legde ik de romanbundel op mijn bed en nam een lekker warme douche met het vooruitzicht op een hele avond wegzwijmelen bij perfecte mannen, vrouwen en relaties. I LOVE HAPPY ENDINGS & SEVERUS!

P.s. als ik er ooit achterkom wie die knal veroorzaakte vermoord in die persoon eigenhandig

p.p.s. ik meende dat van Severus.

p.p.p.s. ik weet dat ik me gedraag als een puber maar zo voel ik me ook : ) (Lang leve de hormonen!)

Liefs Christina in love…


	9. Tegenbezweringen en vliegende leraren

**WN: In dit hoofdstuk staan dingen die ik het volgende hoofdstuk nog uitleg…dat je ut ff weet.**

**Ik ben op dit moment bezig met het vertalen van dit verhaal naar 'Forgotten Memories' (Hoe origineel) en ik probeer verder te gaan met 'De magische tweeling' (schaamteloze zelfpromotie, heerlijk toch) duz zal het waarschijnlijk nog wel ffkes duren voordat het volgende hoofdstuk komt, tot dan plezier met dezu**

**x Anne**

Tegenbezweringen en vliegende leraren

Die avond vertelde Harry luidkeels aan zijn vrienden van Malfidus. Zoals hij gehoopt had keken er een paar mensen om. Hermelien en Ron daarintegen keken hem bezorgd aan. Maar hij kon het hun niet vertellen aangezien Harry had beloofd niemand van het plan te vertellen.

Op woensdag wist iedereen van wat Malfidus had gedaan en worp iedereen meelevende blikken op prof. Zwarts die het zo te zien al moeilijk genoeg had met Sneep te ontwijken. Ze kwam niet naar het eten en bleef zo veel mogelijk in het lokaal. Tot het donderdag warm was en ze besloot met de hele klas buiten te gaan oefenen aangezien je in het lokaal bijna wegsmolt.

Zo stonden ze donderdag middag met z'n allen bij het meer spreuken op elkaar uit te spreken. Prof. Zwarts liep tussen de leerlingen en gaf aanwijzingen. Ze moesten proberen om een speciale schildspreuk op te roepen die de meeste spreuken tegenhield, deze spreuk was sterker dan 'protego' en was daarom ook moeilijker uit te voeren. Ze oefende in paren en om de beurt moesten een leerling de andere proberen te verstijven met 'pecificus totalus' en dan moest de andere de schildspreuk 'éviter' uitspreken. Het duurde steeds even voordat de leerlingen die het niet gelukt was weer konden aanvallen dus keken de anderen rond hoe het met de rest ging. Ze hadden allemaal hun tas in het lokaal laten staan en vijf minuten voor tijd zei prof. Zwarts dat ze naar het lokaal mochten gaan, hun tas ophalen en daarna mochten gaan.

Die vrijdagochtend was ze weer bij de lunch, waar ze weer naast prof. Sneep ging zitten zodat een opgeluchte Banning weer op zijn oude plek terug kon gaan zitten. Sneep keek de hele lunch naar zijn bord en Zwarts had een gesprek met Chalondra Vector de docente voorspellend rekenen. Ze leken erg goed met elkaar op te kunnen schieten, ze liepen dan ook samen de zaal uit en namen pas voor het VTZK lokaal afscheid. Onder het diner zaten ze weer samen te kletsen wat Sneep blijkbaar irriteerde omdat hij halverwege het diner tegen Zwarts schreeuwde; "Kunnen jullie nou eindelijk ophouden met jullie imitatie van kippen of moet ik de dierenarts halen!" Dit liet Zwarts natuurlijk niet op zich zitten en dus stond zij net als Sneep op zodat ze oog in oog stonden en siste tegen hem: "Haal maar, dan kan hij meteen jou een muilkorf omdoen, misschien dat je dan stopt schreeuwen." Wat iedereen gehoord had omdat de zaal muisstil was geworden nadat Sneep naar haar was uitgevallen. Sneep werd nog een tintje witter: "Ik heb de lunch en nu naast jullie twee gezeten en weet nu al bijna jullie gehele zielige leventjes uit mijn hoofd." Siste hij terug, dit werd Zwarts echter teveel en ze schreeuwde: "Dat jij een zielig persoon bent en niemand hebt om me te praten hoef je niet op ons af te reageren!"

Toen stapten ze beiden een stap achteruit en pakte hun toverstok die ze op elkaar richtten. Zo stonden ze minutenlang tegenover elkaar tot Zwarts zei: "Dames eerst, Severus ga je gang" Dit werd hem toch echt te veel. "Pecificus totalus!" En er vloog een rode straal uit zijn toverstok recht op Zwarts af: "Éviter! Levicorpsus!" ineens hing Sneep in mid-air op de kop terwijl hij de grootste moeite had zijn gewaad omhoog te houden, in tegenstelling tot Vector die net als verschillende leerlingen over de grond rolde van het lachen stond Zwarts als versteend met een geschokte uitdrukking op haar gezicht en haar toverstok nog steeds op Sneep gericht.

Na zo voor minstens 5 min. gestaan te hebben liep er een traan over haar wang, en nog een, Anderling die naar hen toe was gelopen en Sneep weer naar beneden had gehaald keek haar verschrikt aan. Ze had haar toverstok nog steeds op de plek waar Sneep had gestaan gericht toen ze hem ineens liet vallen en haar hand terug trok of ze hem brandde, er liep nu een stroom van tranen over haar gezicht. Toen Anderling een hand op haar schouder legde om haar te troosten trok ze haar schouder terug, iedereen was nu gestopt met lachen en keek naar het drietal dat daar maar stond, Anderling naast Zwarts en Sneep ertegenover. Tot ieders verbazing keek Sneep niet eens boos, eerder bezorgd. Op dit moment was het doodstil op het snikken van Zwarts na. Na enkele minuten in deze stilte stond Sneep op van de grond en liep voorzichtig naar Zwarts toe: "Christina…." Zei hij zacht. Ze keek op: "Sorry" verluisterde ze. Toen rende ze langs iedereen heen de zaal uit.

De volgende dag kwam ze niet naar de grote zaal en zondag op het ontbijt was ze ook afwezig, toen ze zondag bij de lunch door Vector naar binnen werd gesleept zag ze er afgetobd uit. Haar haar stak alle kanten uit en haar gewaad was gekreukeld, Sneep was afwezig dus ging ze gewoon op haar normale plek zitten.

Na zo'n 10 min liep Malfidus naar de lerarentafel toe en begon haar waarschijnlijk te beledigen aangezien prof. Vector erg beledigd naar hem keek. Zwarts leek het echter niet eens te merken, ze keek naar haar bord waar haar voedsel onaangeroerd oplag. Dit leek Malfidus nog bozer te maken en hij begon tegen haar te schreeuwen: "Weet je, jij ben achterlijk, ik snap niet hoe ze je een baan hebben kunnen geven. Ik wil wedden dat je ouders erg trots op je zijn…" Ineens keek ze met een ruk op recht in Malfidus ogen die schrok zo erg van haar blik dat hij achteruit stapte: "Jij weet niets van mijn ouders dus hou je bek erover." Malfidus leek zijn arrogantie weer teruggevonden te hebben en ging verder: "Jou moeder was vast zo'n dikke, luie, lelijke…"

Toen stokte zijn adem want wat er toen gebeurde was onbeschrijfelijk. Zwarts hing 4 meter boven de grond en was omgeven door een blauw licht dat uit haar leek te komen, ze keek woedend naar Malfidus en zei: "Nogmaals, jij weet niets over mijn ouders, laat staan mijn moeder, en als je nu je smerige kleine mond niet dichthoud dan zal ik je…" "CHRISTINA MAHESA ZWARTS KOM NAAR BENEDEN EN WEL METEEN!" Perkamentus kwam geschokt de grote zaal binnen stappen en liep naar haar toe. Zwarts leek dit helemaal niet gehoord te hebben en keek naar Malfidus die iets mompelde dat veel op "Holy Shit" leek. Toen bracht Zwarts haar rechter hand omhoog en werd Malfidus ook omgeven door een blauwe gloed en ging hij gelijk met haar hand de lucht in, toen ze haar hand stil hield zweefde hij recht voor haar. "Christina!" Sneep voegde zich bij Perkamentus die nog steeds probeerde Zwarts' aandacht te trekken. Op dat moment leek ze wakker te schrikken uit een trance, ze keek geschrokken naar Malfidus en liet hem langzaam weer zakken, toen hij weer op de grond stond rende hij weg met Korzel en Kwast op zijn hielen terwijl hij iets schreeuwde wat verdacht veel leek op: "Hier zal mijn vader van horen!" Op het zelfde moment dat Malfidus de grond raakte verdween de blauwe gloed en viel Zwarts bewusteloos naar beneden.

**Hieronder zie je een prachtig-mooi grijs-violet knopje waarop GO staat, achter de text Submit Review, please klik die aan? **

**Zo ja krijg je van mij een virtueel Christina Zwarts actie figuur die echt blauw licht geeft, leuk om mee te spelen en superhandig als nachtlampje. Een echt verzamelobject, wel alleen voor reviewers. **


	10. Tegenbezweringen en vl ler D Christina

**WN: Ik heb geen idee waar ik dit hoofdst. vandaan heb gehaald, vooral het begin, het is iets minder dramatisch en de uitleg zul je nog ietsjes langer op moeten wachten.**

**Het schrijven duurde ook ietsjes (ahum) korter dan verwacht, dit hebben jullie te danken aan mijn writesblock bij DMT en het feit dat ik mijn NE-EN woordenboek kwijt ben. **

**Speciale dank aan mijn reviewers:**

milleke

magicalsheela

dominique

magicwitch

Iluna

**Veel plezier met lezen, en hopelijk tot snel.**

**x Anne**

_Dinsdag 21 september_

Lief dagboek,

IK HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT DRACO MALFIDUS UIT DE GROND VAN MIJN HART! WAAROM! HIJ VEROORZAAKTE DIE FCKING KNAL! HET LEEK HEM LEUK POTTER TE VERVLOEKEN! ROTJONG! ALS IK MIJN HANDEN OP DIE JONGEN LEG DAN…. DAN… euhm… DOE IK IETS ERG ONPRETTIGS!

Zo, dan zeggen ze dat ik niet kan dreigen puh -**Steekt tong uit naar dagboek**-

Euhm…. Misschien kan ik het ook niet…….

Anyway zoals ik gister al heb geschreven heb ik (bijna) met Severus gezoend. Ik weet nog steeds niet wat ik ervan moet denken… We hebben elkaar niet meer gezien sinds gister, dit kan natuurlijk ook komen omdat ik hem ontwijk… waarschijnlijk niet, als Severus je wil spreken doet ie dat heus wel…. Toch? Jah, vast wel.

Vannacht had ik de raarste droom, je wilt weten welke? Echt niet! Dat ga ik niet vertellen, als iemand anders je dan in handen krijgt denken ze dat ik gek ben… SHIT! Ik maak ruzie met mijn dagboek… -**Laat hoofd verslagen hangen**- Nu kan ik het net zo goed vertellen of niet? Dat dacht ik al.

Ik was in mijn kantoor aan het nakijken toen Griffel ineens binnenkwam, ze vroeg me mee naar de grote zaal te gaan dus liep ik achter haar aan. Daar aangekomen was de hele zaal in een rechtszaal veranderd met Lucius Malfidus als rechter, en Severus zat aan de ene kant met Wemel verkleed als advocaat en aan de andere kant zat Malfidus jr. met Potter als advocaat, Griffel was ineens griffier en ging zitten schijven. De jury bestond uit: Anderling, Banning, Zwamdrift, Hagrid, Hoogh, grootvader, Blaise Zabini, Daan Thomas, Cho Cheng, Simon Filister, Marcel Lubbermans en …. Voldemort! Opeens zei Wemel: "De beklaagde roept op: "Christina Mahesa Zwarts" dus ik loop naar het verhoorbankje en opeens komt euhm… (hoe heet ie owk alweer?) Naja een van Malfidus' bodyguards naar mij toe met een bijbel: "Beloof je de waarheid te zeggen, de gehele waarheid en niets dan de waarheid?" "Dat beloof ik."

Ik ging zitten en toen stond Wemel op: "Mevrouw Zwarts heeft u of heeft u niet een plan beraamd om meneer Malfidus jr. te laten bekennen?" "Dat heb ik." "En waarom als ik vragen mag?" "Omdat ik vond dat hij het verdiende…" "Is het ook waar dat u meneer Sneep hierin heeft betrokken?" "Ja, dat heb ik" "Is het dan ook waar dat jullie een relatie hebben?" "…" "Mevrouw Zwarts is dit waar of niet?" "Ik… euhm… ik weet het niet, wat is hier trouwens aan de hand?" "Ik stel hier de vragen Mevrouw Zwarts." Zei Wemel "Maar voor uw informatie, mijn cliënt meneer Sneep wordt aangeklaagd voor fraude."

'_Klop_' "Ik bevindt u schuldig. " werden we onderbroken door Malfidus sr. Die net wakker was geschrokken. Narcissa Malfidus(Mijn nicht) die achter hem zat verluisterde: "Het is nog niet afgelopen schat, je moet nog even wachten, ga maar weer slapen." "Oké" mompelde Malfidus sr. en ging weer op zijn armen liggen, hamer in zijn hand. Toen opeens kwam Bellatrix van Detta (ook mijn nicht) binnen en begon met een machine geweer op Malfidus jr. en sr. te schieten. Terwijl ze riep: "Stelletje bloedverraders, jullie hebben me de verkeerde aardappels gegeven, ze waren rot! Ik kon ze niet eens gooien!" Toen pakte ze Malfidus jr. op en zette hem op de kop in de wc die ineens midden in de rechtszaal stond. Narcissa stond bij Malfidus sr. (die nog steeds lag te slapen) en riep: "Hij is dood! JE HEBT HEM VERMOORD! IK HOUD VAN JE LUCIUS!"

( Ik weet het, mijn hoofd is levensgevaarlijk gebied. Ze zouden mij moeten verbieden te dromen. Euhm… ik ga wel verder.)

Malfidus jr. was uit de wc gekomen en had iets uit zijn zak gepakt wat verdacht veel leek op een aardappel. Hij keek er naar en kreeg ineens een duivelse glimlach op zijn gezicht, toen pakte hij zijn toverstok en vermenigvuldigde de aardappel tot dat hij een hele berg had toen gooide hij ze allemaal naar Bellatrix terwijl hij hysterisch lachte en riep: "Vind je dit slechte aardappels? Ze zijn geweldig! Voel dan tante Bella! Voel! BUAHAHAHAHA!"

Malfidus sr. (die dus sliep en niet dood was) werd wakker van zijn zoons gelach. "Draco kun je iets rustiger doen, ik probeer te slapen, ga maar…grrrrrrrrr" Op dit moment vloog Narcissa om zijn nek en werd hij gewurgd: "Slangetje, je leeft nog…" "AAAAAAAAAAAAH" Malfidus jr. vloog over het stel heen tegen de muur achter hen en Nacissa liet Malfidus sr. los die weer kon ademen en rende naar Malfidus jr. die weer opstond en Bellatrix vervloekte. Die ineens ging dansen en begon te zingen wat ze dus NIET kan:

"_The minute you walked in the joint,  
I could see you were a man of  
distinction,  
A real big spender,  
good looking, so refined,  
say wouldn't you like to know  
what's going on in my mind,"_

Aangezien ze dus zo vals zong dat iedereen hun oren dichtstopte en Malfidus jr. haar neerhaalde met een vloek besloot ik maar te gaan zingen, dus ging ik op het verhoorbankje staan en begon:

"_So let me get right to the point,  
I don't pop my cork for every guy  
I see,  
Hey Big Spender,  
Spennnnnd a little time with meeeee_

_Wouldn't you like to have fun,  
fun, fun,  
how about a few laughs, laughs,  
I could show you a good time,  
Let me show you a good timeThe minute you walked in the joint,  
I could see you were a man of  
distinction,  
A real big spender,  
Good looking so refined,  
say wouldn't you like to know,  
whats going on in my mind,_

So let me get right to the point,  
I don't pop my cork for every guy  
I see,

Hey Big Spender,  
Hey Big Spender,  
Hey Big Spender,  
Spennnnnnd a little time with meeeeeeeeeeeeee."

Luid applaus, ik had het nog! (Misschien moet ik maar weer eens beginnen met zingen of in ieder geval voor Severus -**bloost hevig**- ). Ikzelf vond het absoluut niets maar mijn publiek blijkbaar wel. De griffier, Griffel stond te dansen samen met de advocaten, Wemel en Potter, Malfidus sr. danste met Narcissa en Malfidus jr. danste met 'Tante Bella'. Ook de jury stond op hun stoelen te dansen en halverwege kuste voldemort Anderling op de mond(iewww hoe kan ik zoiets dromen? -**loopt naar de wc en maakt kostgeluiden**- sorry, moest ff ) terwijl Zabini schreeuwde: "De jury spreekt meneer Sneep vrij van alle aanklachten en wil mevrouw Zwarts bedanken voor haar vriendelijke toegift."

"Hihihihihi" er stond een wit paard naast me, dat aan mijn gewaad zat te knabbelen. Toen ik omhoog keek zag ik Severus op het paard zitten, verkleed als prins, compleet met zwaard. Hij stapte af en boog voor me, opeens droeg ik zo'n middeleeuwse prinsessenjurk. Een paarse met een diep uitgesneden decolleté en de mouwen liepen uit in een losse punt dit met een ringetje om beide middelvingers was bevestigd.

Toen pakte hij mijn hand en kust hem. Terwijl hij opstond zag ik iets glinsterends in zijn hand, toen ik beter keek zag ik dat hij een tiara vast had. Hij liep naar mij toe en zette hem op mijn hoofd om mij daarna achterop zijn paard te tillen en met me de grote zaal/ rechtszaal uit te rijden. We reden uren en uiteindelijk kwamen we bij een prachtige open plek. Daar hiep hij mij van zijn paard af en pakte hij een picknickmand die om de hals van het paard gebonden zat. Hij spreidde een kleed uit op de bosgrond terwijl ik naar de prachtige waterval (waar kwam die vandaan?) keek. Severus pakte de mand uit, er zaten verschillende dingen in, van brood tot pudding en van aardbeien tot kussentjes.

Toen we eenmaal zaten pakte Severus een thermoskan en bood me een kop warme chocola aan. Die ik gewillig aannam. We hadden een heel romantische lunch en toen we klaar waren gingen we wandelen, we liepen langs de waterval (die trouwens omhoog liep, niet omlaag) en kwamen zo bij een bospaadje die naar een prachtig bloemenveld liep, toen draaide Severus me om en drukte me voorzichtig tegen een boom aan, hij kwam steeds dichter bij en ik sloot mijn ogen en ik kon praktisch zijn lippen voelen toen…(ja we gingen alweer BIJNA zoenen, bijna -**zucht met dromerige blik**-)

"GROOOAAAAARRRRRR" we schoten naar beneden en de boom boven ons vloog in brand, we renden weer het bos in terwijl de Zweedse hoornstaart ons door het bos achtervolgde. Opeens bleef Severus stilstaan en trok zijn zwaard die in een toverstaf veranderde en verlamde de draak. Toen rende ik naar hem toe, sloeg mijn armen om hem heen: "Mijn held…" Toen kwamen we weer met onze lippen bij elkaar en werd ik wakker. Nou blij jij stom, sadistisch dagboek nu heb ik het verteld HA! -**Klopt zichzelf op de borst**-

Ik zal je een tip geven dagboek (niet dat je dat nodig hebt aangezien je een ding bent en dus niet leeft maar toch) lees nooit romans voor het slapen gaan, krijg je rare dromen van…

Liefs Christina

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Vrijdag 24 september_

Lief dagboek,

IK HAAT MEZELF, IK HEB SEVERUS BEHEKST…..Hoe? Hij maakte me boos en ik verloor mezelf erin…

Bij de lunch besloot ik mezelf weer in de grote zaal te laten zien gewoon omdat ik het niet meer alleen uithield, ik werd gek, zoals je waarschijnlijk al hebt gemerkt maandag toen ik me gedroeg alsof je een echt persoon was. (yeah right) oh sorry, ik bedoelde het niet zo… je bent euhm… je euhm… je kunt erg goed luisteren, echt waar. (Shit man ik heb vrienden nodig…)

Anyway tijdens de lunch praatte ik met Chalondra Vector ze is de docente voorspellend rekenen en is 2 jaar jonger dan ik ben, ze is heel erg spontaan, we hebben dezelfde interesses en ik mag haar erg graag. Ik kon wel merken dat Severus het irritant vond maar ik besloot dat te negeren want ik had behoefte aan een vriendin.

Onder het diner werd het Severus echter teveel en kregen we ruzie, hij begon met "Pecificus totalus" die ik afweerde met een simpele "éviter" waarna "Levicorpsus" en de achterlijke (lieve) rotzak die hij is weert hem niet af, ZIJN FCKING EIGEN SPREUK, HOE KAN HIJ, hij had moeten winnen, niet ik. Toen hing hij in mid-air op de kop terwijl ik verstijfd stond toe te kijken. Het duurde even voordat Anderling hem naar beneden had gekregen, tegen die tijd kon ik al niet meer tegen de tranen vechten en voelde de warme tranen over mijn wangen stromen en op mijn gewaad vallen. Ik voelde me niet meer prettig als heks, ik wilde geen heks meer zijn, als ik geen heks was geweest was dit niet gebeurt. De tranen bleven maar komen en Anderling, lieve schat die ze is probeerde me te troosten wat ik natuurlijk niet toeliet. Toen ineens was alles stil, het was net op ik doof was geworden. Toen keek hij op, recht in zijn ogen, zijn mooie, diep-bruine-bijna-zwarte ogen. Hij keek niet woedend, niet eens boos. Ik wou dat hij ging schreeuwen, me ging vervloeken of desnoods me aanviel. Maar hij deed niets, hij keek me alleen bezorgd aan. Toen stond hij op en liep naar me toe: "Christina…" ik wilde niet horen wat hij zei, het was allemaal mijn schuld en nu ging hij vast alles wat ik had gedaan weer goedpraten, dat kon ik niet aan! Ik moest hier weg, ik murmelde "Sorry" en rende de zaal uit. Ik ging naar mijn kamer en heb minstens 2 uur op mijn bed liggen huilen toen er op de deur geklopt werd: "Chris mag ik binnen komen?" Grootvader, de lieveling kwam me een toetje brengen. "Heb je zin om te praten?" "Nee" "Als je wel wilt weet je me te vinden hè'" "Grootvader?" "Ja, Chris?" en hij kwam naast me op het bed zitten. "Dank je" en ik sloot hem in mijn armen, wat was ik blij met hem…

Liefs Christina

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

maandagochtend 26 september 

Lief dagboek,

IK BEN S'WERELDS ACHTERLIJKSTE IDIOOT! Het is nu maandag ochtend en ik lig op de ziekenzaal en kan me alleen nog maar het begin van de dag herinneren en de rest is me verteld door madame Pleister(net alsof ik een kater heb hihi! AUW! Hoofdpijn!). Op dit moment voel ik me erg slap en uitgeput, ik moet om het half uur van die vieze drankjes drinken. Ik zal nu schrijven over gisteren (Wat ik me nog herinner).

Maarja om te beginnen bij het begin. Gisterochtend kwam Chalondra langs, de schat. Ze had pompoentaartjes en thee meegebracht en we hebben heerlijk gekletst, gewoon praten over allerlei dingen zoals mode en onze schooltijd. Wat heb ik dat gemist, ik heb al heel lang geen vriendin meer gehad om mee te kletsen, ik mag haar echt heel graag. Nouja totdat ze me meevroeg naar de lunch, waar ik dus absoluut geen zin in had omdat ik Severus niet weer wou zien. Toen ik dat zei vond ze dat 'een slap excuus' en 'Severus kon de pot op' alleen dacht zij dat ik bang voor hem was, wat op een manier ook wel klopte maar niet zoals zij dacht. Dus na lang gekibbel sleurde ze me maar gewoon mee naar de lunch.

GZD was Severus niet aanwezig en ik besloot zo snel mogelijk mijn eten op te eten zodat ik daar weg kon voordat hij hier zou zijn. Jammer genoeg kwam Malfidus na 10 min. naar me toe en begon me uit te schelden terwijl ik hem probeerde te negeren (denk Malfidus op de kop in de wc, niet naar luisteren, hij weet niet wat hij zegt.) ik moest naar mijn bord kijken om geen aanvalneigingen te kijken. Dit leek hem alleen nog maar bozer te maken en hij begon te schreeuwen: "Weet je, jij ben achterlijk, ik snap niet hoe ze je een baan hebben kunnen geven. Ik wil wedden dat je ouders erg trots op je zijn…" Dit werd me te veel en ik begon het weer te verliezen: ""Jij weet niets van mijn ouders dus hou je bek erover." Hij keek me nog arroganter aan: "Jou moeder was vast zo'n dikke, luie, lelijke…" Vanaf hier ben ik grotendeels blank, ik weet nog maar een paar dingen. Ik kan me nog herinneren tegen hem te zeggen: "Nogmaals, jij weet niets over mijn ouders, laat staan mijn moeder, en als je nu je smerige kleine mond niet dichthoud dan zal ik je…" Madame Pleister vertelde me dat ik toen 4 meter hoog in de lucht zweefde en werd omgeven door een blauw licht. Toen zou grootvader binnen gekomen zijn wat ik niet gemerkt zou hebben en even later zou ik naar hem hebben gebaard en toen werd hij ook omgeven door een blauw licht en begon gelijk aan mijn hand omhoog te zweven.

Hierna kwam Severus binnen die mijn naam noemde, dat herinnerde ik me, ik liet Malfidus jr. zakken en vanaf daar is alles zwart. Madame Pleister zei me dat ik naar beneden was gevallen, bewusteloos. Severus me had opgevangen en hierheen gebracht. Ook had madame Pleister mij verteld dat hij bij me is gebleven tot 12 uur s'avonds, toen had ze hem eruit getrapt. -**Glimlacht naar haarzelf**- Daarom houd ik ook van hem, hij vertrouwd mensen niet makkelijk maar als hij je vertrouwd heb je een vriend voor het leven…

Liefs Christina

**p.s. Please druk weer op het grijs-violette knopje.**

**p.p.s. Het lied is 'Big spender' van Peggy Lee.**


	11. Geschiedenis en verontschuldigingen

**WN: Dit hoofdstuk een btje verleden van Christina, nogal shokkend, ook een btje kort hoofdstuk maja, volgende word langer (hoop ik). Weer wil ik de reviewers bedanken. Blijf aub reviewen. –bloos- en voor de vorige reviewers, hier is jullie virtuele Christina-actiefiguur/nachtlamp -overhandigd doosjes aan reviewers van hst. 9 & 10- en veel plezier met verderlezen.**

* * *

Geschiedenis en verontschuldigingen.

Die maandag hadden ze VTZK van prof. Sneep die voor een keer in een opperbest humeur leek en maar 5 punten van griffoendor aftrok. Dankzij Parvatti Patil die tegen Belinda Broom iets verluisterde wat leek op: "Heette prof. Zwarts niet Mahesa? Dat betekend groots en krachtig in het Sanskriet, da's toevallig." Dit leek Hermelien ook wel te interesseren en vroeg ze het na aan Parvatti na de les. "Het klopt, Mahesa betekend groots en krachtig. "Dat past zeker wel bij haar." zei Ron die het hele avond over haar vertoning van gisteren had gepraat.

Een eindje verderop zat Malfidus met een brief in zijn hand: "Mijn vader heeft me geschreven dat ik naar Sneep moet gaan en hem eerlijk moet opbiechten van mijn leugen, zolang Zwarts in de ziekenzaal ligt kan ze me niets doen. Daarna moet ik zo aardig mogelijk tegen haar doen, ze kan erg gevaarlijk zijn. Ook schreef hij dat ik blij mag zijn dat ik er met de schrik van af ben gekomen, als Sneep er niet was geweest was Zwarts waarschijnlijk niet de enige in de ziekenzaal." Korzel en Kwast luisterden met open mond toe terwijl Zabini zei: "Vader heeft mij ook gewaarschuwd, hij noemde een voorval van zo'n 30 jaar geleden, ze was toen 4. Haar moeder, de dochter van Perkamentus, had exact dezelfde krachten als Zwarts, haar dochter, alleen zwakker. Haar bedreiging was te groot dus wilde de duistere heer haar uit de weg ruimen. Omdat ze erg sterk was besloot hij zijn dooddoeners te schaduwen, ze had meer als de helft van de dooddoeners uit de weg geruimd toen een het voor elkaar kreeg haar van achteren te vermoorden. Toen ineens klonk er een schreeuw uit de kast en stormde een klein meisje, Zwarts, de kamer binnen. Ze werd omgeven door een fel blauw licht en toen ze stil stond begon ze ook te zweven. De dooddoeners die totaal overrompeld waren konden zich niet bewegen. Toen sprak ze: "Jullie zullen boetten, mijn moeder was een goede vrouw, zij verdiende dit niet. Met het nemen van haar leven hebben jullie mij de macht gegeven het van jullie te nemen." Daarna vielen de dooddoeners aan. Ze weerde ze allemaal af met een simpele handbeweging, 6 Avada Kedevra's. Toen knipte ze in haar vingers en vielen de dooddoeners neer, dood. Daarna viel ze flauw, net als gisteren. De duistere heer wou haar pakken, ze kon bruikbaar zijn maar Perkamentus stormde binnen en nam haar mee." Zabini keek op in de gapende gezichten van Malfidus en zoals gewoonlijk Korzel en Kwast.

Wat hij alleen niet had gemerkt was dat Harry, Ron en Hermelien die net langsliepen toen hij begon te vertellen dit hele verhaal ook hadden gehoord. Ze liepen geschokt verder voordat een van de zwadderaars hun zag. "Hoorde je dat? Zo krachtig met 4 jaar oud. Dat is toch niet mogelijk? Hermelien?" "Waarom vraag je mij Ron, ik weet ook niet alles. Ik had hier zelfs nog nooit van gehoord." "Ow… sorry."

Na drie dagen in de ziekenzaal mocht Zwarts weer lesgeven dus donderdag hadden ze gewoon weer les van haar tot ongenoegen van Malfidus die doodsbenauwd in de klas zat. Toen ze hem na de les even vroeg te blijven deed hij het praktisch in zijn broek, maar bleef toch. Toen ze bij de toverdrankles vertelden waar Malfidus was glimlachte Sneep alleen maar en ging verder met de les. Even later kwam Malfidus glimlachend binnen met een brief aan prof. Sneep. Die de brief las en de rest van de les geen punten meer van griffoendor aftrok.

Na de les bespraken Harry, Ron en Hermelien het rare gedrag van prof. Sneep. "Ik denk dat hij behekst is, hij doet veel te aardig. Het zit me niet lekker." "Ach Ron doe toch niet zo paranoia." "Ik ben het met Harry eens Ron, hij is gewoon verliefd." Harry en Ron die voor Hermelien liepen stonden stil en ze botste tegen hen op: "Wat!" "Sneep verliefd? Hahaha, wie is hier nu paranoia?" "Hermelien, voor een keer moet ik Ron gelijk geven, het is nogal vergezocht." Hermelien keek hem beledigd aan: "Dan geloof je me niet, de tijd zal het leren…"

* * *

**(Tegen de jongsten onder ons)Kijk eens iets lager als deze text, zie je het mooie grijs-violette knopje met GO? Druk daar maar eens op, dan word ik erg blij. (nu in slagzin) **

**Fleur mijn belabberde dag weer op, **

**Druk op GO dan krijg je een pop. **

**(Jaaah, breid uw speciale VH virtuele actie-figuren collectie uit met de nieuwe Sneep figuur, als je op zijn buik drukt trekt hij punten van griffoendor af en prijst hij zwadderaars, nu de tijdelijke versie met vet haar. Alleen voor reviewers.)**

**p.s. sorry, ik kan niet rijmen.**


	12. Geschiedenis en verontsch D Christina

**WN: Niet heel erg lang maar ik moest tog iets posten? Wel langer als de vorige keer. Bedankt aan de reviewers en hier is de Severus actiefiguur voor jullie collectie… - overhandigd doosje aan reviewers – **

**In dit hoofdstuk heeft Christina weer een maffe droom… DE MODDERBLOEDJES NEMEN ZWIJNSTEIN OVER!... euhm …lees maar. (Daarna mag je me voor gek verklaren.)**

* * *

_Maandag 26 september(alweer)_

Lief dagboek,

Nu ga ik wel schrijven over wat er vandaag is gebeurt…

Om te beginnen lig ik nog steeds in de ziekenzaal, madame Pleister vond dat ik nog te zwak was (hpf.. ze moest eens weten) en wil me waarschijnlijk donderdag pas laten gaan.

Niet dat ik me (al te erg) heb verveeld, ik heb bezoek gehad (er zijn wel mensen die om me geven ha!). Vanochtend kwam grootvader langs om te vertellen dat Severus mijn lessen overneemt (als dat maar goed gaat) en dat hij wil dat ik snel weer beter werd, jammer genoeg moest hij weer snel weg. Tijdens de lunch kwam Chalondra even langs, ze voelde zich erg schuldig omdat ze me mee had genomen… Niet dat zij er iets aan kon doen, dat heb ik haar ook gezegd. Daarna hebben we gezellig gekletst terwijl we lunchten, madame Pleister was mijn eeuwige gezeur (ik kan geen seconde stil zijn) zat en had ze dus maar eten voor ons beiden laten brengen. Toen de bel ging moest ze weer weg omdat ze les had… Ik heb daarna zo'n twee uur tegen madame Pleisters kantoor aan staan kletsen, volgens mij had ze er een stilte spreuk op uitgesproken, waarna ik in slaap viel.

Volgens mij ligt het gewoon aan het feit dat het maandagen zijn, vorige week maandag had ik ook al een rare droom. Deze was nog erger… Jij wilt natuurlijk weer dat ik hem vertel hè ziek dagboek, nou? Dat dacht ik ook, beledigen wanneer je kan maar als ik je wat vraag blijf je stil… - **slaat ogen ten hemel **- Ik ben officieel gek, ik eindig waarschijnlijk als een van die kattenvrouwtjes in een achterbuurt ofzow. Naja ik zal wel vertellen…

Ik lag gewoon op de ziekenzaal tegen mme. Pleister te praten (ja tegen, niet met) toen Malfidus jr. binnenstormde met een pijl door zijn hoofd: "Mme Pleister! Help! Griffel is doorgedraaid!" "Men. Malfidus wilt u rustig aandoen, en haal dat stomme ding uit uw hoofd." Toen pakte hij de pijl en trok hem eruit, gewoon dwars door zijn hoofd, pakte mme. Pleister bij haar arm en trok haar gillend als een meisje de ziekenzaal uit. Ik vond dit toch wel zielig en rende erachteraan. Hij rende wel erg hard en ik kon hem pas inhalen bij de inkomst hal waar ik verstijft van schrik bleef staan, Griffel zat boven op een stoel die op een boekenpiramide van zo'n 15 meter stond terwijl ze hysterisch schreeuwde: "Ik ben jullie heerseres BUAHAHAHAHA, wees nederig en gehoorzaam mij!" Malfidus die nog steeds gilde als een meisje rende rondjes om mij heen alleen had hij zijn tekst van "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" had veranderd in: "OVERHEERSING DOOR MODDERBLOEDJES REN VOOR JE LEVEN!" Nadat ik hem had vervloekt zodat hij eindelijk stil bleef staan, omdat ik er nogal duizelig van werd, liep ik naar Anderling toe die verstijft aan de zijkant stond toe te kijken: "Wat is er aan de hand?" "De..de… Modd….Modder…bloedjes…." toen viel ze flauw. Aangezien ze niet meer zei liep ik maar naar de bodem van de boekenpiramide en schreeuwde naar boven: "JUFFROUW GRIFFEL, WAT DOET U!" "WAAAT IK VERSTA U NIET, KOM EENS NAAR BOVEN!" Dus klom ik maar de tafels op, wat geen goed idee was aangezien ik hoogtevrees heb.

Eenmaal op de een na laatste rij aangekomen zaten daar Potter en Wemel met een grijns: "Wat komt u hier nu doen Prof. Zwarts?" "Juffrouw Griffel had me gevraagd te komen." "Oh oké, hier zijn de regels:

Spreek haar altijd aan met 'uwe ongeëvenaarde hoogheid'

Praat niet over relaties

Onderbreek onze heerseres niet

Niet niezen, hoesten of iets anders dat onze heerseres ziek zou kunnen maken.

Spreek haar niet tegen

Als u beloofd zich hieraan te houden mag u naar boven." "Dat beloof ik." "Oké ga maar."

"Goedemiddag prof. Zwarts." "Hallo uwe ongeëvenaarde hoogheid." En ik boog. Griffel knikte en vervolgde: "Wat vroeg u mij?" "Ik zou graag weten wat er aan de hand was… uwe ongeëvenaarde hoogheid." "Dat zal ik u vertellen mijn gerespecteerde onderdaan, ik heb net een boek gelezen over Napoleon en dat leek mij ook wel leuk om te doen dus besloot ik Zwijnstein over te nemen. Macht aan de modderbloedjes BUAHAHAHAHAHA…" Eerlijk gezegd werd dit me een beetje teveel en dus draaide ik me naar de leerlingen, toen ik zag hoe hoog ik zat werd ik nogal misselijk. "Wat is er aan de hand prof. Zwarts?" "Ik… ik…. heb hoogtevrees… Had u dat ook niet?" "Oh my god ja… het is hier wel heel erg hoog, ik zal de page's laten komen om de piramide lager te laten maken, dank u wel prof. Zwarts." Toen floot ze, net alsof ze een hond riep en Potter en Wemel kwamen aankruipen: "Wat wilt u uwe ongeëvenaarde hoogheid?" "Maak deze piramide lager, METEEN!" Potter en Wemel zwaaiden met hun staf en ineens vielen we twee meter naar beneden. Toen zag ik Severus, hij werd naar het schavot gedragen… "Uwe ongeëvenaarde hoogheid, wat doet prof. Sneep daar?" "Wie? Oh je bedoelt de nar, hij was alleen maar chagrijnig dus heb ik maar besloten hem te laten onthoofden. "Nee!" "Sorry wat zei u?" "Nee, dat is niet goed……." Toen herinnerde ik me regel 5 "Dat hij niet grappig was bedoel ik." "Oh, dan is het goed. Ik dacht even dat u niet van SPONS gehoord had." "SPONS?... uwe ongeëvenaarde hoogheid." "Ja, de vijf regels." "Sorry, ik snap het niet, uwe ongeëvenaarde hoogheid." "Als je de eerste letters van de 5 regels achter elkaar zet krijg je SPONS." "Oh wat bent u toch slim…" slijmde Wemel.

Door dit achterlijke gesprek had ik niet meer aan Severus gedacht, en toen ik keek ging de bijl van de beul omlaag: "SEVERUS NEEEEEEEEE!" Toen werd ik wakker en zat rechtop in bed terwijl ik in zijn ogen keek, ik vloog hem om de nek: "Je leeft nog." Verluisterde ik in zijn oor. Na even ging ik weer liggen en hij keek me raar aan: "Waarom zou ik niet nog leven?" "Griffel had de school overgenomen en jij was een slechte nar en toen werd je onthoofd." "Euhm…. Chris, volgens mij droomde je…." "Huh?... oh droom tuurlijk." Zei ik met een rood hoofd dat steeds roder werd. Terwijl ik me steeds meer realiseerde dat Malfidus nooit zou gillen als een meisje en dat Griffel nooit de school zou overnemen. Ik had het gedroomd, stomme ik, nu stond ik voor schut bij Severus, kon het nog erger? "Euhm, Sev… kunnen we dit uhm…" "Zo snel mogelijk vergeten?" "Uhuh, erg graag." "Laten we dat maar doen dan, om maar over een ander onderwerp te beginnen, Malfidus kwam na de les VTZK bij me, hij heeft bekend, ik heb hem nog geen straf gegeven aangezien ik het eerst met jou wil overleggen…"

Ik keek hem met open mond aan en hij ging naast me op het bed zitten en drukte mijn mond met een vinger dicht, wat niet echt lukte aangezien hij gewoon weer openviel, na 6 keer kon ik hem weer dichthouden. "Eigenlijk is het ook niet erg raar sinds jij hem nogal hebt laten schrikken gisteren…" "Uhuh.." knikte ik. "Als je niets zinnigs zegt ben ik weer weg hoor." "NEEEE!" Hij keek me verschrikt aan: "Straks val ik weer in slaap…zoals je waarschijnlijk al hebt gemerkt ben ik dan niet echt euhm…" "Voor reden vatbaar?" "Zo kun je het ook noemen." En we moesten beiden lachen. Zo heeft hij bijna de hele avond bij me gezeten, we hebben samen gedineerd en om 9 uur trapte mme Pleister hem de ziekenzaal uit nadat we allebei de slappe lach kregen en niet meer bijkwamen.

Liefs Christina

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Donderdag 29 september_

Lief dagboek,

Eindelijk mocht vandaag weg, ik heb gister en eergisteren niet geschreven omdat ik vooral geslapen heb (geen rare dromen GZD) ook heb ik nog een paar bezoekjes gehad van Severus en Chalondra, ook grootvader kwam nog een keer langs, deze keer iets langer. Er zijn ook nog een paar cadeau's van leerlingen gekomen bijvoorbeeld een doos chocolade van Ginny Wemel, zo'n schatje, een bos bloemen van Marcel Lubbermans, ook heb ik heen boek gekregen(hoe ook anders) van juffrouw Griffel (ze moest eens weten).

Toen ik vanochtend vertrok besloot ik Malfidus mijn excuses aan te bieden, dus na de les riep ik hem bij me, hij leek het in zijn broek te doen maar kwam na de les wel. Ik vroeg hem vriendelijk te gaan zitten en begon: "Meneer Malfidus… Het spijt me." Hij leek dit niet verwacht te hebben en keek me verward aan dus ging ik maar verder: "Ik heb grote krachten, zoals je waarschijnlijk al gemerkt had, maar ik heb ze niet altijd onder controle. Bijvoorbeeld al ik boos of verward ben kan ik ze gebruiken, meestal doe ik dan kleine dingen zoals een dichtstbijzijnde object opblazen of emoties aftappen. Bij u daarintegen probeerde ik het tegen te houden en daardoor werd de reactie heftiger." Hij knikte "Om nu verder te gaan over uw leugen, professor Sneep en ik hebben besloten dat u voor een maand lang iedere zaterdag in de keukens helpt, ingaand vanaf overmorgen. Wij hopen dat u heeft begrepen dat u er nog aardig van af bent gekomen, als u ooit zoiets weer doet zullen er strengere maatregelen worden genomen. Heeft u dat begrepen?" Hij knikte weer en wilde vertrekken: "Meneer Malfidus u heeft nu toch toverdranken?" "Ja, professor hoezo?" "Zou u deze enveloppe aan professor Sneep willen overhandigen?" "Natuurlijk." "Prettige middag." "U ook." En hij liep de deur uit, dat had ik ook weer gedaan….

Oh ja, ik had natuurlijk nog niets over de brief verteld, nou die heb ik gisteren geschreven, op de ziekenzaal, hij was voor na dit moment om Severus te vertellen en hem te bedanken voor dat hij steeds op bezoek kwam. Ook zat er een ring met zijn familiewapen in de enveloppe, die heb ik vorige week teruggevonden. Hij heeft hem aan mij gegeven in ons zesde jaar, toen we net uitgingen… Wat waren we toen nog jong…. Dat klonk erg fout, ik leek wel 80 ofzow, ik ben nog maar een dertiger… Mijn god, ik begin op grootvader te lijken aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!

Liefs Christina

* * *

**Dit was het dan alweer lieve lezers :P, ik post het volgende hoofdstuk zsm.**


	13. Waterlopen en puberaal gedrag

**WN: Nieuw hoofdstuk! Het is een tijdje geleden, maar ik had niet genoeg inspiratie voor de lengte van het hoofdstuk wat ik eigenlijk wou. Daarom heb ik maar besloten dit te posten. **

**Nog bedankt aan alle lieve reviewers, DIKKE KNUF EN DE SNEEP ACTIEFIGUUR! #knuffelt alle reviewers plat en geeft de reviewers-pannenkoekjes daarna een doosje met de Sneep actiefiguur#**

**Dit hoofdstuk: Brandende brieven en LUV IS IN THE AIR… euhm... WATER?… Lees maar.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waterlopen en puberaal gedrag

Op vrijdagochtend bij het ontbijt kreeg Harry een brief die bezorgd werd door een pikzwarte uil, hij had geen wit plekje op zijn veren. Nadat Harry de brief van zijn poot had afgehaald vloog de vogel richting de oppertafel, hij kon niet zien precies waarheen aangezien hij aan de andere kant van de grote zaal zat. Hij opende de brief en er stond:

_Beste meneer Potter,_

_Erg bedankt voor uw hulp met de leugen van meneer Malfidus, hij heeft bekent en wij hebben hem een toepasselijke straf gegeven. Wij staan bij u in het krijt. Hoewel professor Sneep dit liever niet had gehad. Als er iets is waarmee wij u kunnen helpen dan moet u het maar zeggen._

_Vriendelijke groeten professor Sneep en professor Zwarts._

_p.s. Het lijk ons beter voor uw veiligheid en de onze dit voor u te houden._

"Bwat isss bat?" Ron boog naar hem toe en slikte zijn eten door. "Oh, niets hoor." Harry propte snel de brief in zijn tas

"Heeft sint Potter een aanbidstertje? Wat misselijkmakend."

"Val dood frettenjong."

"Och, is Pottertje een beetje geïrriteerd? Laten we eens kijken wie zijn aanbidstertje is..." Malfidus boog voorover en griste de brief uit de tas.

"Geef terug Malfidus!"

Maar hij grijnsde alleen maar en zette een stap achteruit zodat Harry's graaiende handen de brief niet konden pakken. Toen opende hij de envelop en haalde de brief eruit maar voordat hij de brief kon lezen vloog de zwarte uil weer langs, griste de brief uit zijn handen en vloog ermee naar de oppertafel waar Zwarts opstond en de uil landde op haar uitgestoken arm.

Ze pakte de brief, knipoogde naar Harry en gooide hem toen de lucht in waar hij in vlammen op ging. Toen ging ze met een tevreden grijns zitten terwijl Sneep(net als alle andere leraren) geschrokken omhoog keek naar de plek waar de brief in vlammen was opgegaan. De enige aan de oppertafel die niet omhoog keek was Perkamentus die boos naar Zwarts keek.

Na een paar minuten stond Perkamentus op en maakte de leerlingen er op alert dat ze nog maar vijf minuten hadden voordat de bel ging. De meesten aten snel hun ontbijt op en liepen de zaal uit.

Malfidus was geschokt naar de zwadderichtafel gelopen, had daar zijn tas gepakt en maakte dat hij de zaal uit kwam.

Ron at zijn bord leeg terwijl Hermelien en Harry op hem wachten en een paar minuten later liepen hun ook de zaal uit terwijl Ron en Hermelien overlegden over hoe ze die brief in brand had gestoken, ze had immers geen toverstok gebruikt. "Denk je dat het hetzelfde is als wat ze met Malfidus deed laatst?" "Ik weet het niet Ron, iets in brand steken met je gedachten is iets heel anders dan iemand laten zweven. Waar ik wel zeker van ben is dat ze erg krachtig is maar haar krachten waarschijnlijk meestal onderdrukt, ik denk dat wat we nu hebben gezien nog niet eens een tipje van de sluier is. Wat denk jij Harry?"

"Huh?" Harry had het gesprek niet gevolgd, hij dacht alleen maar aan de laatste regel van de brief 'Het lijk ons beter voor uw veiligheid en de onze dit voor u te houden' wat kon er gebeuren? Wat was er zo gevaarlijk?

"Harry! Luister je wel naar wat ik zeg?" "Wat? Nee, sorry ik was even met mijn gedachten ergens anders. Wat zei je?" Hermelien zuchtte geïrriteerd: "Denk jij ook dat Zwarts nog véél sterker is dan dat we nu hebben gezien?" "Jah, ik denk het wel..."

Die zaterdagmiddag besloten Harry, Ron en Hermelien een bezoekje aan Hagrid te brengen en te kijken wat hij wist over Zwarts. Hagrid liet een paar dingen los zoals dat ze in het zelfde jaar als Sneep en Harry's ouders op school had gezeten en dat ze al jong haar moeder was verloren ook vertelde hij dat ze Perkamentus' kleindochter was en een 'schat van een meid'. Maar meer dan dat en een paar onverteerbare toffees en krentenbollen liet hij niet los.

Op de terugweg naar het kasteel zagen ze iets interesanters. Aan de rand van het meer zat een gedaante in een jeans en een licht blauw T-shirtje. De gedaante was zo te zien bezig met haar schoenen uit te doen, ze leek wel erg op Zwarts...

Ze stond op, rolde haar broekspijpen tot haar knieën op, gooide haar haar achter haar schouders en haalde een paar keer diep adem, wat ging ze doen? Harry, Ron en Hermelien stonden verscholen achter een bij het meer stond, ze waren haar niet aan het bespieden (hoewel het daar wel erg op leek), ze wouden haar gewoon niet laten schrikken.

Toen zette ze een stap vooruit zo op het water oppervlak, snel daarna volgden nog een paar stappen en binnen een paar minuten stond ze naast de rots midden in het meer. Harry kon Ron horen piepen en hoorde Hermelien naast hem naar adem happen, ook voelde hij zijn mond openvallen. Hoe kon dit?

Na enkele minuten kwam er iemand uit het kasteel naar het meer toe rennen: "Chris, ben je gek geworden? Iedereen kan je zo zien!" het was Sneep.

Zwarts die op de rots midden in het meer was gaan zitten keek hem geschrokken aan en leek toen naar hem te grijnzen: "Grootvader is het er eindelijk mee eens dat ik mijn krachten train, het kan nog handig zijn in het eindgevecht. Dat is natuurlijk ook een manier om het te zien."

Sneep leek te ontploffen: "MAAR NIET MIDDEN OP DE DAG!"

Zwarts was nu duidelijk aan het grijnzen en zei met een giechel in haar stem: "Waarom niet, mensen weten toch al dat ik krachten heb."

Zo mogelijk leek dit Sneep nog bozer te maken: "CHRISTINA ZWARTS KOM ONMIDDELLIJK HIER!"

Zwarts ging opstandig op de rots staan en zei: "Je ben m'n vader niet en als je wilt dat ik hier weg ga zul je me toch echt moeten komen, ik heb nog niet met de reuzeninktvis gepraat of het meer door midden laten splijten!" Toen stak ze haar tong naar hem uit.

"STOP MET JE TE GEDRAGEN ALS EEN PUBER!"

"Ik mag me gedragen hoe ik wil! En trouwens, ik ben niet degene die schreeuwt. Wat maakt jou dat dan?"

"Nu is het genoeg, ik kom je halen!"

Zwarts ging in kleermakerszit op de rots zitten en zei: "Ik wacht, kijk alleen uit voor de gemene onderwaterwezens..."

Sneep leek echter vastbesloten en trok zijn schoenen, sokken, gewaad en overhemd uit, hij was nu alleen nog in broek en nu zag je pas hoe gespierd hij eigenlijk was(ook hoe wit maar dat wisten we al :P).

Harry hoorde Hermelien naast hem weer naar adem snakken toen hij zo in het water sprong, toen hij haar een vragende blik gaf zei ze: "Het water zit vol met monsters, hij zou gewond kunnen raken en kunnen sterven." Ron snoof "En?"

Sneep was nu halverwege het meer en kwam snel dichterbij de rots, opeens stootte Zwarts een rare roep uit waarna ze gemeen naar Sneep grijnsde die geschrokken was gestopt met zwemmen en om zich heen keek. Toen ineens schoot er naast de rots een gigantische tentakel uit het water die zich naar Sneep begaf. Sneep leek het in zijn broek te doen en Zwarts stootte nog zo'n rare roep uit en de tentakel ging vlak voor Sneep het water in.

"Wat Zwarts, all talk, no do?" Sneep keek grijnzend naar Zwarts die terug grijnsde en zei: "Wacht maar..."

Toen hij drievierde deel van de weg naar de rots had overbrugt sprong Zwarts ineens op en riep: "NU!"

Sneep kwam omhoog uit het water en gilde het uit. Toen hij erachter kwam dat de reuzeninktvis hem met een tentakel had opgetilt en naar de rots bracht stopte hij met gillen en keek hij boos naar Zwarts die onschuldig glimlachend op de rost stond: "Wat? Ik ben toch all talk, no do?"

De tentakel stopte vlak voor de rots en Sneep stapte af, Zwarts liep naar de tentakel toe en streek eroverheen: "Dankjewel lieve, lieve Octo."

Toen verdween de tentakel onderwater en Zwarts stond op terwijl Sneep haar verbrouweerd aankeek: "Je hebt hem genoemd naar die achterlijke octopus van Spongebob Squarepants?"

"Ja, waarom niet."

"Je bent gek."

"Dat is toch oud nieuws?"

Toen sloeg hij zijn armen om haar middel en trok haar naar zich toe zodat ze compleet nat werd en verluisterde nog iets wat ze niet konden verstaan maar wat haar liet glimlachen.

Ze verluisterde iets terug en sloeg haar armen om zijn nek, dit werd Ron iets te veel: "Gaan ze zoenen? YUK." Ineens rechtte Zwarts haar rug alsof ze iets gehoord had, toen verluisterde ze nog iets tegen Sneep en hij liet haar middel los terwijl ze haar armen ook naar beneden liet.

Toen vroeg ze: "Zin in een wandeling?" Sneep knikte en pakte haar hand vast, toen haalde ze weer diep adem en zette een stap vooruit op het wateroppervlak.

Even later stond ze met beide voeten op het wateroppervlak: "Sev kom je nog?"

Hij keek op van het wateroppervlak: "Kun je even rustig aan doen, het is een tijdje geleden geweest dat ik dit voor het laatst gedaan heb."

Ze keek hem glimlachend aan: "Weet ik, doe maar rustig aan. Dit is ook training voor mij, ik weet nog niet hoe lang ik op water kan staan voordat ik er door zak."

Sneep keek haar geschrokken aan en stapte snel op het wateroppervlak. Toen liepen ze samen naar de oever waar hun spullen lagen.

"Dat was toch niet zo moeilijk." Zei Zwarts terwijl ze haar schoenen aantrok.

"Nee hoor, euhm Chris kun je even helpen?"

Ze keek hem vragend aan "Je kunt je toch wel aankleden, of moet ik helpen?"

Dat laatste zei ze met een speelse glimlach en Sneep werd rood: "Nee, dat kan ik zelf wel maar ik ben nat..."

Ze glimlachte voluit en ging staan: "En je kunt dit zelf niet?"

"Jawel maar dan zitten mijn kleren alsof ze net zijn gestreken met mij erin."

Ze giechelde en legde haar handen op zijn borst. Opeens gloeide hij rood en leek het alsof hij op een ventilator stond. Net zo plotseling als het begonnen was stopte hij met gloeien en er werd ook niet meer van onderen geblazen. Sneep opende zijn ogen en sloot zijn hand om die van Zwarts' die nog steeds op zijn borst lag, ze keek omhoog en toen draaiden ze zich beiden om naar hun kleding en gingen verder met hun kleren aandoen.

Zwarts die eerder klaar was omdat ze alleen haar schoenen maar aan hoefde te doen wachtte op Sneep en toen hij klaar was liepen ze samen naar het kasteel. Na tien minuten gewacht te hebben kwamen Harry, Ron en Hermelien achter de boom vandaan en liepen ze naar het kasteel.

Ron was de eerste die sprak: "Damn wat ben ik blij dat ze niet gezoend hebben, ik zou over mijn nek gegaan zijn."

Hermelien keek hem boos aan: "Ron! Ze houden duidelijk van elkaar-"

"En wat-"

"Ron laat me nou uitpraten, wat betekend dat ik gelijk had en dat Sneep wel verliefd was. Ik vind het niet leuk om te zeggen maar ZIE JE WEL! Nee, wacht ik vind het wel leuk om te zeggen: Ik had gelijk en jullie niet HA! Maarja, met mijn herseninhoud..." Harry en Ron keken Hermelien geschokt aan Hermelien glimlachte terug: "Geintje!" en ze liepen lachend naar de grote zaal voor het diner.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Als je dit hoofdstuk reviewt krijg je een Draco Malfidus actiefiguur die gaat zweven als je hem dicht bij de Christina Zwarts actiefiguur zet, dus lieve mensen review. PLEASE :) Ik update zsm.**


	14. Waterlopen en puberaal gedr D Christina

**WN: HEYHEYHEY, weer een nieuw chappie... nouja weer, het is al een tijd je geleden, bijna een maand alweer(22 dagen :S Sorry). Ik hoop dat jullie het een goed chappie vinden, zo niet is dat jullie probleem.**

**Heel heel erg bedankt voor alle lieve reviewtjes #overhandigd doosje met Draco actiefiguur aan: Dominique, Iluna, Love Fantasy, 'milleke' en Amandile# en ook nog bedankt voor alle lieve reviewtjes bij mijn andere verhalen #kust elke reviewer zo'n 1000000… x totdat ze helemaal onder de lipgloss/lipbalsem zitten# TNX en veel plezier met dit chappie.**

**Dit hoofdstuk: 'Smootchie' :D :D :P**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Vrijdag 30 september_

Lief dagboek,

Ik heb gisteravond samen met Severus (die er wat minder enthousiast over was) besloten een brief te schrijven naar meneer Potter om hem te bedanken. Die ontving hij vanochtend bij het ontbijt.

Maar natuurlijk moest Malfidus (hoe ook anders) weer roet in het eten gooien. Ik mag die jongen echt niet, hij is net zijn vader toen die zo oud was en ik kan het weten. Hij hing altijd om MIJ heen, de eikel.

Anyway Malfidus trok de brief uit Harry's tas en wou hem lezen. Maar goed, ik ben niet achterlijk dus stuurde ik Shadow om de brief weer terug te pakken. Toen ze terugkwam probeerde ik een kracht uit die ik al heel lang niet meer gebruikt heb. (Om te kijken of ik het nog kon maar grotendeels om Malfidus af te schrikken zodat hij zijn neus uit Harry's zaken zou houden.) Ik besloot de brief spontaan te laten ontbranden... Wat niet zo'n goed idee was maar het was 's ochtends vroeg en ik had mijn kop koffie nog niet gehad dus ik was nog niet helemaal helder.

Dus toen ik de brief in handen kreeg gooide ik hem omhoog en concentreerde me op de warmte en de wrijving die eerst zou ontstaan en daarna de vlam die de brief zou verbranden. Zoals verwacht vloog de brief op zijn hoogste punt in brand en was helemaal verbrand en tegen de tijd dat hij de tafel zou raken was er niets meer van over. Het voelde zo goed om mijn krachten weer te gebruiken, zo natuurlijk... Anders kan ik het niet omschrijven. Het voelde alsof ik compleet was.

Niet lang daarna merkte ik echter dat het niet zo'n goed idee was geweest om het in een volle zaal te doen. Iedereen staarde naar de plek waar de brief in rook was opgegaan en naar mij. Ik keek naar rechts, recht in het boze gezicht van grootvader. Ik kan me nog herinneren wat er door me heen ging, ik voelde me ineens weer een klein meisje op het moment dat ze betrapt word op het stelen uit de koekjestrommel.

Na een paar seconden die wel een eeuwigheid leken stond hij op en vertelde de leerlingen dat ze nog maar een paar minuten hadden voor de bel ging. Nadat hij dit gezegd had liepen de leerlingen een voor een de grote zaal uit. Ik besloot ook te vertrekken, ik had tenslotte les.

Toen de lessen die dag over waren en de leerlingen naar hun leerlingenkamers vertrokken om weekend te vieren liep ik naar mijn kantoor om mijn spullen weg te brengen en nog even het laatste beetje huiswerk na te kijken.

Toen ik klaar was met huiswerk nakijken besloot ik nog even snel een sketch te maken, ik had een idee gekregen en tekende het snel even neer. Toen ik klaar was keek ik tevreden naar het resultaat. Weer een geslaagd idee, alleen nog even uitwerken. Ik wou net beginnen met de sketch verfijnen toen er op mijn deur geklopt werd: "Binnen"

De deur werd geopend en Severus liep binnen: "Hey, wat doe jij hier dan?"

Hij keek me serieus aan en zei: "Professor Perkamentus heeft me gestuurd, hij wil met je spreken."

Toen zag hij mijn sketch: "Weer bezig met je strips?"

"Het zijn sketches. Of als je wilt cartoons." Ik kon er niet tegen wanneer hij ze strips noemde.

Hij grijnsde: "Laat zien die sketch dan." Na hem gelezen te hebben schoot hij in de lach: "Je mag de Malfidussen echt niet hè?"

"Oh nee hoor, ik mag Narcissa graag. Ik heb een probleem met Lucius en zijn mini-me."

Hij lachte en legde mijn tekenblok op tafel. (Waarop Lucius Malfidus te zien was die een kleine Draco Malfidus vasthield, op de eerst tekening stond hij trots naar hem te kijken 'Mijn zoon' op het tweede plaatje knuffelde hij hem 'mijn erfgenaam' op het volgende plaatje zag je baby-Draco tegen hem aan plassen terwijl Lucius geschokt toekeek, en het laatste plaatje hield Lucius hem van zich af terwijl hij over zijn schouder roept 'Cissa, Je baby lekt...')

Ik lachte terug: "Zijn ze erg geschrokken van mijn voorstelling vanochtend?"

Hij haalde zijn schouders op: "Ik weet niet, Perkamentus klonk nogal serieus. De rest van de school kan over niets anders praten. Weet je hoe moeilijk het is om les te geven als een van de docenten vlak daarvoor een brief spontaan heeft laten ontbranden boven de ontbijttafel?"

Ik kon er niets aan doen, ik moest glimlachen: "Het spijt me, ik heb er geen last van gehad. Ze waren verrassend stil, vooral de eerste klas. Normaal schreeuw ik de longen uit mijn lijf om ze stil te krijgen, deze keer hoefde ik alleen maar het lokaal binnen te lopen."

Severus lachte ook: "Dat effect heb ik normaal... Waag het is mijn positie van meest beangstigende leerkracht in te nemen!"

Hij schudde met een vinger voor mijn neus, ik beet erna en zei: "Dat bepaal ik nog altijd zelf wel..."

Hij grijnsde en zei: "Professor Perkamentus wacht..."

Ik knikte en stond op terwijl ik mijn schetsblok terug in een van de lades stopte, die zou ik later nog wel ophalen. Severus stapte achteruit en opende de deur voor me: "Dames gaan voor."

Op dat moment bleef ik tegenover hem staan en gebaarde naar de deur: "Als u zo aandringt..."

Hij grijnsde en liep de deur door, ik liep achter hem aan en sloot de deur achter me.

Even later terwijl we zij aan zij door de gangen liepen op weg naar grootvader's kantoor vroeg Severus: "Behoor ik nu officieel tot het vrouwelijke geslacht?"

Ik keek hem aan: "Nee."

"Gelukkig." Hij keek opgelucht.  
Toen grijnsde ik naar hem: "Dat deed je al veel eerder..."

Hij maakte een raar piepgeluidje en ik kon nog net zijn zwaaiende arm ontwijken. "Trut!"

"HEY! Ik ben gekwetst! Zo erg is het nou ook weer niet een vrouw te zijn."

Hij grinnikte: "Nee natuurlijk niet: Je moet zittend plassen, kinderen baren en niet te vergeten bloed je elke maand leeg."

Ik gaf hem een grijns: "Ja, welkom bij het vrouwelijke ras!"

Hij gaf me een woedende blik terug wat voor mij de aanleiding was om de gaan zingen:

"Het is zo fijn,

Een vrouw te zijn

Want een man

die kan er niets van

Ja weet je wel een vrouw dat wil ik zijn,

Ja weet je wel een vrouw zijn dat is fijn!"

Severus keek me geschokt aan: "We zijn midden in de gangen."

Ik keek onschuldig terug: "En?"

"Je gaat NIET zingen op de gang! Niet als leerling en al HELEMAAL NIET als docent!"

Ik grijnsde gemeen: "Let maar eens op!

We overleven niet zonder chocola

De enige goede man dat is ons pa

Maandverband dat is voor ons een must,

En hebben we kinderen dan hebben we nooit rust!

Ja weet je wel een vrouw dat wil ik zijn,

Ja weet je wel een vrouw zijn dat is fijn!"

Severus keek alsof hij een beroerte zou krijgen: "Christinaaaaaa!"

"Ssst! Ik was nog niet klaar!" Hierna begon ik de cancan te hummen en mee te dansen.

Tegen deze tijd was Severus rood en stond hij paniekerig om zich heen te kijken of er leerlingen aankwamen, toen ik eindelijk klaar was zag ik hem opgelucht ademhalen.

Ik klopte hem op zijn rug: "Kom op Sev dat was wel weer genoeg. We gaan naar grootvader." Die blik die hij me toen gaf, onbetaalbaar. Hij zag eruit alsof hij niets liever wou doen dan me langzaam martelen tot in de eeuwigheid. Eigenlijk was het best wel beangstigend.

Toen we bij grootvaders kantoor aankwamen nam hij afscheid: "Je vind het gewoon leuk om mij te kwellen hè?"

"Ja tuurlijk schat, wat is anders het nut van mijn bestaan?" Na dit gezegd te hebben kuste ik hem voorzichtig op zijn neus, draaide me om, zei het wachtwoord en ging op de roltrap staan. Severus totaal verward achterlatend.

Eenmaal boven aangekomen klopte ik op de deur en hoorde vrijwel meteen: "Binnen!"

Ik opende de deur en stapte het grote ronde kantoor binnen: "Hallo grootvader!"

"Hay Chris, waarom zo vrolijk?"

Ik grijnsde: "Laten we zeggen dat ik Severus de stuipen op het lijf heb gejaagd..."

Hij grijnsde terug: "Wat heb je gedaan dan? Hem een bloemetje gegeven?"

Ik giechelde: "Zoiets…"

"Je gaat het me niet vertellen hè?"

"Nope."

"Ik wil het geloof ik niet eens weten."

"Volgens mij ook niet." Zei ik met een gemene grijns.

Hij keek me over zijn bril aan en gebaarde me in de stoel tegenover hem te gaan zitten, Op dit moment gingen al mijn alarmbellen rinkelen, als grootvader mij zo aankeek was er meestal iets mis.

"Christina de reden dat ik je hier heb laten komen is je vertoning van vanochtend, ik weet dat het moeilijk voor je is je krachten te onderdrukken en het is op zich niet zo erg dat je af en toe stoom afblaast maar ik heb liever dat je dat niet doet in de grote zaal waar alle leerlingen bij zijn..."

Ik keek hem schuldig aan: "Ik weet het maar ik ben van mening dat ik mijn krachten juist zou moeten trainen, met het opkomende kwaad enzo..."

Hij knikte: "Dat ben ik met je eens daarom wil ik je ook aanmoedigen je krachten weer te gaan oefenen. Ik weet dat je het jaren geleden hebt opgegeven maar je was toen nog te jong en nog naar jezelf op zoek daarom heb ik je toen verboden verder te oefenen, voor je eigen veiligheid en die van anderen."

Ik knikte: "Dat weet ik, ik snap ook waarom u mij niet verder liet oefenen. Ik was waarschijnlijk de eerste en de laatste die de kracht had om de Noordertoren op te blazen en het ook echt deed..."

Hij schoot in de lach: "Ja, het was waarschijnlijk niet zo'n goed idee om je buiten te laten oefenen en je te zeggen je emoties af te reageren."

"Nouja, kon ik er wat aan doen dat dat mens van Persia naast mij stond mij te kleineren van 'Je kunt veel beter' en 'focus' ik werd helemaal gek van haar!"

Hij grijnsde: "Ik weet het, maar nu je ouder bent en verstandiger, hoop ik, en we hebben je nodig in het eindgevecht..."

Ik knikte. Hij ging verder: "Ik zal de andere leden van de orde van de feniks inlichten. Maar ik wil niet hebben dat je meteen weer full strength gaat als je begrijpt wat ik bedoel, je moet niet meteen vuur willen gaan beheersen enzo, dat heb je al lange tijd niet gedaan en er is dus grote kans dat het mislukt. Ook zou ik graag hebben dat je het niet in de buurt van mijn leerlingen doet, voor in het geval dat..."

"Ik snap het. Was dat het?" zei ik terwijl ik opstond

"Ja, dat was het wel. Ik zie je vanavond bij het diner wel weer."

"Goed. Dankjewel, ik ben zo blij dat ik weer met mijn krachten mag gaan oefenen. YAY!" Bij dat laatste sprong in in de lucht. Hierna liep ik naar de deur om naar mijn slaapvertrekken te gaan in een überbest humeur.

Later in de grote zaal voor het diner begon schoot grootvader me even aan om te zeggen dat hij alle leden van de orde had ingelicht.

Onder het diner stootte Severus me aan: "Ik heb gehoord dat je weer je krachten mag oefenen."

Ik begon te glimlachen: "Ja, super hè?"

Hij haalde zijn schouders op: "Dat weet ik nog zo net niet... "

Ik keek hem quasi-beledigd aan: "Hoezo?"

"Och zo maar..."

Ik keek hem meelevend aan: "Jeetje, is mijn schatje ongerust? Wat li-"

Professor Stronk die aan de andere kant van mij zat koos net dat moment om zich te verslikken in de aardappel die ze net in haar mond had gedaan dus hielp ik haar even. Toen ze weer normaal kon ademen ging ik verder tegen Severus.

"Rustig maar hoor, er is niets om je zorgen over te maken." Toen boog ik me naar zijn oor en verluisterde daarin: "Ik heb alles onder volledige controle lieverd." Waarna ik hem op zijn wang kuste en verder ging met eten. Ik kon nog net uit mijn ooghoeken zien hoe Severus compleet rood werd en zich verslikte in zijn water.

Liefs Christina

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Zaterdag 1 oktober_

Ik ben vandaag zo vrolijk, zo vrolijk, zo vrolijk ja zo behoorlijk vrolijk was ik tot nog toe noooooooooit!

YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! Waarom? Ik zal het je vertellen...

Vandaag heb ik uitgeslapen tot een uur of twaalf, daarna ben ik naar de keuken gegaan voor een soort van brunch. Toen ik die ophad ben ik weer naar mijn kamer gegaan, mijn krachten oefenen. Maar na een uur of vier begon dat te vervelen dus besloot ik iets interresanters te gaan doen. Ik besloot het meer over te lopen, je weet wel over water lopen.

Even later stond ik voor het meer, ik trok mijn schoenen uit, rolde mijn broek op (dat alles in het geval dat het fout mocht gaan) en ging aan de kant staan. Ik wist nog precies hoe het moest, ik had het honderden keren gedaan in mijn jaren op Zwijnstein (voor mijn verbod)

Ik haalde diep adem en zette mijn eerst voet op het water, ik bleef staan. Dit moedigde mij zodanig aan dat ik naar het midden van het meer liep, naar Christina-rots, dat is een rots midden in het meer die de leerlingen (die in mijn schooltijd) zo hadden gedoopt omdat ik daar steeds naartoe liep en dan uren op die rost kon blijven zitten, ik deed daar allerlei dingen zoals: schrijven, tekenen, dichten en mijn beroemde sketches maken.

Ik ging op Christina-rots zitten en eventjes later kwam er iemand uit het kasteel rennen, iemand die verassend veel of Severus leek: "Chris ben je gek geworden?" Ja, het was Severus.

Ik grijnsde terug: "Grootvader is het er eindelijk mee eens dat ik mijn krachten train, het kan nog handig zijn in het eindgevecht. Dat is natuurlijk ook een manier om het te zien."

Hij leek te exploderen: "MAAR NIET MIDDEN OP DE DAG!"

"Waarom niet, mensen weten toch al dat ik krachten heb." Antwoordde ik, jammer genoeg kon ik de giechel in mijn stem niet onderdrukken.

Indien mogelijk werd Sev nog bozer: "CHRISTINA ZWARTS KOM ONMIDDELLIJK HIER!"

Nou werd het ietsje minder, ik besloot hem uit te dagen: "Je ben m'n vader niet en als je wilt dat ik hier weg ga zul je me toch echt moeten komen halen, ik heb nog niet met de reuzeninktvis gepraat of het meer door midden laten splijten!" Toen stak ik mijn tong naar hem uit. HA! Dat zal hem leren.

"STOP MET JE TE GEDRAGEN ALS EEN PUBER!"

Die kreeg hij terug: "Ik mag me gedragen hoe ik wil! En trouwens, ik ben niet degene die schreeuwt. Wat maakt jou dat dan?"

"Nu is het genoeg, ik kom je halen!"

Yeah right, net alsof hij dat ook echt zou gaan doen. Dus ging ik in kleermakerszit zitten: "Ik wacht, kijk alleen uit voor de gemene onderwaterwezens..."

Ik had moeten weten dat Severus altijd een uitdaging aanging... STOM!

Hij trok zijn schoenen, sokken, gewaad en overhemd uit, nu zag ik pas hoe wit hij eigenlijk was... Ik ga een keer met hem naar het strand, zonnen.

Toen sprong hij het water in, even later was hij halverwege het meer en besloot ik Octo, de reuzeninktvis, te roepen. Ik grijnsde gemeen naar Sev die mij dit al eerder had horen doen en dus wist wat er ging komen.

Een paar seconden later schoot een van zijn tentakels (van Octo, niet van Sev die heeft geen tentakels (zover ik weet...) en ging op Sev af. Ik vertelde hem te wachten totdat ik het zei.

Sevvy grijnsde naar me: "Wat Zwarts, all talk, no do?"

Ik grijnsde net zo gemeen terug: "Wacht maar..."

Toen hij ongeveer drievierde van het meer over was vond ik het welletjes, ik sprong op en schreeuwde: "NU!"

Octo tilde Sev op uit het water en krijsen dat hij deed JC ik dacht dat ik doof werd. Nadat hij gestopt was met schreeuwen, toen hij uitvond dat Octo hem naar de rots bracht, keek hij me boos aan. Ik had nog een rekening te vereffenen dus zei ik: "Wat? Ik ben toch all talk, no do?"

Toen Sev op de rots stond liep ik naar de tentakel toe en zei: "Dankjewel lieve, lieve Octo."

Hierna verdween hij onderwater en toen ik opstond zag ik dat Sev mij vragend aankeek: "Je hebt hem genoemd naar die achterlijke octopus van Spongebob Squarepants?"

"Ja, waarom niet?"

"Je bent gek."

"Dat is toch oud nieuws?"

Toen sloeg hij zijn armen om mijn middel en trok me naar zich toe zodat ik drijfnat werd van de voorkant. Hij ging met zijn mond bij zijn oor en verluisterde: "Zoals altijd: Je hebt alles volledig onder controle lieverd."

Hij quote mijn woorden van de vorige avond. Ik sloeg mijn armen om zijn nek: "Dat zei ik toch, schatje."

Ineens hoorde ik iemand praten, het klonk als een leerling maar ik wist het niet zeker. Het klonk als: "Gaan ze zoenen? YUK." Ik kon er eigenlijk nog steeds niet aan gewend raken dat ik zo goed kon horen, ik bezat de kracht dan wel al zolang als ik me kon herinneren maar toch... Het was raar om dingen te horen die andere mensen niet konden horen. Wat wel duidelijk was was dat we niet alleen waren.

Ik verluisterde tegen Sev dat er iemand was. Hij liet jammer genoeg zijn armen zakken en ik de mijne.

Toen vroeg ik: "Zin in een wandeling?" Sev knikte en pakte mijn hand vast, hij had dit al eerder gedaan. Toen haalde ik weer diep adem en zette een stap vooruit op het wateroppervlak.

Even later stond ik ongeduldig op het watervlak op hem te wachten: "Sev kom je nog?"

Hij keek even op van het watervlak en ik zag nog net de twijfel in zijn ogen: "Kun je even rustig aan doen, het is een tijdje geleden geweest dat ik dit voor het laatst gedaan heb."

Ik glimlachte: "Weet ik, doe maar rustig aan. Dit is ook training voor mij, ik weet nog niet hoe lang ik op water kan staan voordat ik er door zak."

Ik zag de twijfel in zijn ogen veranderen in pure paniek en hij stapte snel het wateroppervlak op en binnen no time stonden we samen op de kant.

"Dat was toch niet zo moeilijk." Vroeg ik hem terwijl ik mijn schoenen probeerde aan te trekken.

"Nee hoor, euhm Chris kun je even helpen?"

Ik snapte niet waar hij het over had, eerlijk niet. Dus keek ik hem vragend aan: "Je kunt je toch wel aankleden, of moet ik helpen?" Bij het laatste deel van die zin moest ik hem gewoon een glimlach toewerpen.

Als reactie hierop werd hij rood, HIJ WERD ROOD! BUAHAHAHA IK BEN SLECHT...

Anyway, Ik glimlachte voluit terwijl ik zei: "En je kunt dit zelf niet?"

Toen gaf hij me een verontschuldigende glimlach: "Jawel maar dan zitten mijn kleren alsof ze net zijn gestreken met mij erin."

Ik giechelde en deed mijn opdroogtruc zoals James en Sirius het altijd noemden. Ik legde mijn hand op zijn borst en concentreerde me op warm en droog. En voor ik het wist begon Sev te gloeien en voelde ik lucht van onder blazen. Toen hij droog was hield het op.

Maar het probleem was, mijn hand lag zo lekker op zijn borst. En ik had geen zin hem eraf te halen. Severus pakte mijn hand vast en ik keek in zijn ogen. Ineens herinnerde ik mij dat er iemand stond te kijken en haalde snel mijn hand van zijn borst af en draaide me weer om naar mijn kleding om mijn laatste schoen aan te doen. Toen ik klaar was wachtte ik op Sev en liepen we samen naar het kasteel.

Sev liep met me mee naar mijn kamers en ik vroeg hem binnen te komen, hij zei dat het hem speet maar dat hij zelf nog even naar zijn vertrekken wou voor het diner.

Ik knikte en zette een stapje vooruit, in zijn richting: "Dan zie ik je straks wel weer?'

Hij zette ook een stap dichterbij zodat we neus aan neus stonden: "Ja, straks..."

Toen kwam hij dichterbij en voordat ik het wist voelde hoe zijn lippen zachtjes de mijne raakten. Een golf van herkenning overspoelde me en ik zag weer allemaal zwart-wit beelden voor mijn ogen langsflitsen: Een van de feesten die ik met mijn vrienden in mijn villa hield, Sirius die mijn schetsboek net buiten mijn bereik hield met een schets van Severus voorop met allemaal hartjes eromheen, ik die James behekste omdat hij Severus behekst had, en onze eerste keer...

Op dat moment schoten onze ogen tegelijk open en stapten we allebei achteruit, dit was te gek, hoe kon dit nou? Severus verontschuldigde zich en beende weg naar de kerkers.

Ik verluisterde mijn wachtwoord en liep snel mijn vertrekken in. Dit was zo apart, het was al de tweede keer dat dit gebeurde. Wat is er mis met mij?

Liefs Christina

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dit was het dan weer, voor de hardcore fans is er weer een nieuwe review aanbieding, deze keer krijg je een Perkamentus actiefiguur met bijpassend brilletje en tovenaarshoed. Dit figuur heeft verschillende uitdrukkingen, van woedend tot slaperig en van vrolijk tot chagrijnig. **

**Please review… PLEASE? **


	15. Nachtmerries en geheimen

**Hey luitjes, weer een nieuw chappie naar weer zo lang wachten(ik weet het, ik weet het). 29 dagen deze keer. Vermoord me niet, ik heb het druk met o.a. School en ik heb ook nog andere verhalen. Ik probeer al weken een vervolg op LS&M te bedenken maaruh nada, nop. Ik denk dat ik gewoon maar eens een middag moet gaan zitten en dan gewoon wachten tot er iets in mijn hoofd opkomt.**

**Naja, in iedergeval een dikke knuf en een Perkamentus actiefiguur voor al mijn lieve reviewers waaronder:**

**Hermelien2607: Lieve, lieve Dominique, ik hoop dat ik door dit te posten het laatste beetje van mijn schuld heb ingelost… net zoals bij alle andere lezers die smachtend op het volgende hoofdstuk hebben gewacht :P. Sorry daar voor.**

**Amandile: Mijn condoleances jou aangezien je nogal pijnlijk ten val bent gekomen vanwege mijn bedankjes van de vorige keer :P dus heb ik het deze keer iets subtieler aangepakt (Yay voor mij!) en voor jou ook sorry dat het weer zo lang duurde…**

**ElliehMolko: Ik hoop dat dit hoofdstuk je verslaving ten goede doet.**

**Janiek: Jah, zij zegt wat ik denk en ik heb een zieke geest dussuh Tjah!**

'**Milleke': Hierbij is jou wens vervult.**

**Wiccaantje xxx: Als je dit hebt gelezen dan weet je het… :P**

**Thanks iedereen! xxx Anne**

**Dit hoofdstuk zegt de titel genoeg…**

Nachtmerries en geheimen

Harry liep door een donkere gang, hij zag niets maar hij ging met zijn handen langs de muur en zo wist hij dat hij in een gang was. Hij liep om een hoek en zag een licht aan het eind van de gang.

Ineens hoorde hij voetstappen achter zich en rende naar het licht toe, de voetstappen achter hem versnelden ook. Hij rende steeds sneller en sneller, toen hij dichtbij genoeg was zag hij dat het licht een deuropening was.

Eindelijk was hij bij de deur, hij schoot de ruimte erachter in en knalde de deur achter zich dicht waarna hij het schuifslot ervoor schoof. Hij draaide zich om naar wat er in de ruimte bevond en nadat zijn ogen aan het licht gewend waren wenste hij dat hij aan de andere kant van de deur was gebleven, hij keek recht in twee dieprode ogen die hem bekeken en de mond onder de slangachtige neusgaten sprak: "Ah, meneer potter eindelijk alleen..."

Hij hoorde vuisten op de deur achter hem bonken en een stem die hij herkende als die van Sirius schreeuwen: "Harry! Nee! Kom terug, Voldemort wil je vermoorden en hij is daar!"

Harry schoof voorzichtig achteruit terug naar de deur, Voldemort deed geen poging hem tegen te houden en toen hij het schuifslot terugschoof en de deur opende grijnsde hij hem alleen maar gemeen aan. Hij draaide zich naar de deur en opende hem helemaal.

Maar de gang erachter was verdwenen, hij keek in de ruimte in het departement van mystificatie waar vorig jaar het gevecht had plaatsgevonden. Hij zag Sirius die met Bellatrix aan het duelleren was en hij zag hoe Sirius met gemak een van haar spreuken ontweek. Hij had dit al eens gezien, hij wist ook hoe dit zal eindigen.

Sirius stak zijn tong naar Bellatrix uit, zij grijnsde en vuurde nog een spreuk af. Deze raakte Sirius wel, Harry zag zijn gezicht weer voor zich en zag hem in slowmotion door de poort vallen: "NEEEEEEEEE! SIRIUS!" Hij wou naar Sirius toe rennen en hem achter de poort vandaan halen maar iemand pakte hem bij zijn schouders en schudde hem door elkaar.

Hij draaide zich om. Voldemort had zijn schouders vast en grijnsde, hij zei: "Harry, HARRY! Word wakker, je hebt een nachtmerrie." Harry keek hem vragend aan: "Wat?"

Voldemort grijnsde alleen maar, Harry stompte hem in zijn buik en toen ineens leek het of hij over zou geven, Voldemort opende zijn mond en...

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Harry schoot overeind in bed en zag Ron naast hem staan met een lege waterkan in zijn handen.

"Waarom deed je dat!"

Ron keek hem verontschuldigend aan en zette de waterkan weer op het nachtkastje: "Man, je had een nachtmerrie. Ik kon je niet wakker krijgen."

Harry gooide de natte lakens van zich af en bekeek de schade die Ron had aangericht. De bokser en het T-shirt wat hij als pyjama droeg druipten van het water en zijn bed was kleddernat. Ook lag er een gigantische plas naast het bed: "Ron halleluja, je ben niet zuinig met het water geweest hè?"

Ron die ook de schade aan het opnemen was werd helemaal rood. "Sorry, je was helemaal aan het schreeuwen enzo. Het is een wonder dat de rest er doorheen heeft geslapen."

Toen bekeek Harry Ron eens goed: "Ron, je draagt kleren."

Hij keek beledigd terug: "Wou je soms dat ik naakt ging rondlopen?"

Harry zuchtte: "Nee, je draagt geen pyjama."

"Euhm.. nee, dat kan wel kloppen." Antwoordde hij terwijl hij weer helemaal rood werd.

"Ron, wat heb je gedaan?"

"Niks, helemaal niets."

"Jeah right, en dat geloof ik?"

"Het is niets oké!" zei Ron, hij klonk steeds bozer.

"Ron, kom op. Je bent mijn beste vriend..."

"Harry, het is niet dat ik het niet wil vertellen.." hij keek even omhoog maar toen hij oogcontact kreeg keek hij gelijk weer naar beneden. "..ik kan het niet."

Hij klonk zo oprecht: "Oké, maar als je het wel kan, beloof je dan dat je het doet?"

Ron keek zijn vriend aan en knikte: "Oké, beloofd."

"Goed, dat is dan opgelost. Nou help me even met mijn persoonlijke zwembad aub?"

Ron grijnsde en hielp Harry met het natte beddengoed van zijn bed afhalen waarna ze samen een droogspreuk op het matras en de vloer uitspraken. Toen het weer droog was maakten ze het bed opnieuw op.

Eenmaal klaar kleedden ze zich beiden om. "Ron?"

"Ja?"

"Je zei dat ik schreeuwde, wat schreeuwde ik eigenlijk?"

Ron keek hem schattend aan: "Je schreeuwde om Sirius... Wat droomde je eigenlijk?"

Harry keek naar beneden: "Ik had een nachtmerrie, ik liep door een donkere gang en toen ik halverwege was werd ik gevolgd door iemand. Toen ik eindelijk in een verlichtte ruimte was en de deur achter me op slot gedaan had stond ik in één ruimte met Voldemort. Hierna hoorde ik dat mijn achtervolger Sirius was die op de deur bonkte om me te waarschuwen. Ik opende de deur en toen ineens was er geen gang meer achter de deur maar de ruimte in het departement van mystificatie en toen... toen..." Harry's stem gaf het op en hij draaide zijn rug naar Ron.

"Sirius?" verluisterde Ron.

Harry knikte. "Welterusten Ron..."

"Welterusten Harry."

Toen kropen ze allebei in hun bed en sloten de gordijnen. Harry legde zijn hoofd op zijn schone kussen en het laatste wat door zijn hoofd ging voor hij wegdommelde was 'Blij dromen Harry, geen nachtmerries meer.'

In het bed tegenover hem gebeurde iets heel anders, Ron lag onder de dekens met zijn toverstok en een brief: "Lumos" verluisterde hij.

Hij opende de brief en een glimlach kwam over zijn gezicht. Nadat hij de brief had gelezen sloot hij hem en kuste het perkament: "Hou ook van jou lieverd, welterusten." Toen legde hij de brief onder zijn kussen en verluisterde: "Nox."

* * *

De volgende dag was het zondag. De drie vrienden zaten aan het ontbijt, Harry in het midden. Hij voelde zich nogal ongemakkelijk, waarom dat wist hij niet. Hermelien en Ron waren allebei nogal gefocust op hun ontbijt.

"Euhm... Wat willen jullie vandaag doen?" Probeerde hij het gesprek op gang te krijgen. Ron haalde zijn schouders op. Hermelien, nog steeds op haar eten gefocust, zei: "Ik ga naar de bibliotheek, huiswerk maken. Dat zouden jullie jongens ook moeten doen."

Harry keek haar aan alsof ze gek was: "Wat! Hermelien, je loopt al twee weken voor met je huiswerk. Wat wil je nog gaan maken? Trouwens ik heb mijn huiswerk voor morgen én overmorgen als af."

Ron keek omhoog en zei zacht: "Ik vind dat Hermelien gelijk heeft, we kunnen beter vooruit werken."

Harry draaide zijn hoofd naar hem om en keek hem aan alsof hij helemaal gek was geworden: "Ro-hon, gister zei je nog dat Hermelien gek was dat ze haar huiswerk al voor twee weken afhad en nu wil je zelf ook vooruit gaan werken?"

Ron keek hem opstandig aan: "Ik wil niet voor twee weken vooruit werken, gewoon dat ik me geen zorgen hoef te maken over dat ik mijn huiswerk niet af heb."

Harry wou net een welgeplaatste "Sinds wanneer maak jij je daar zorgen om?" terug kaatsen toen Ron langs hem heen keek en met een rood hoofd weer terug naar zijn bord keek. Toen Harry naar de andere kant keek om te zien waarom Ron dat had gedaan zag hij Hermelien ook met een net zo'n rood hoofd als Ron naar haar bord staren.

Ineens kwam Sneep de grote zaal binnen stormen, hij liep naar Perkamentus en verluisterde iets. Hij maakte een woedende indruk. Toen Perkamentus zijn hoofd schudde liep hij door de deur de zaal uit.

Harry besloot dit uit zijn hoofd te zetten en concentreerde zich maar op zijn eten aangezien het hem niet leek dat Ron of Hermelien binnenkort gingen praten, tegen hem of elkaar.

Zo'n 5 minuten later kwam Sneep weer terug samen met Zwarts die hij aan haar arm meesleurde naar Perkamentus. Hij verluisterde en gebaarde heftig en toen Perkamentus nog eens nee schudde liep hij rood aan.

Zwarts die er tot nu toe gewoon had bijgestaan keek Sneep geschrokken aan. Toen trok ze haar arm, die Sneep nog steeds vasthield, naar zich toe zodat hij neus aan neus met haar stond. Hij sputterde tegen maar ze hield hem met beide hand vast nu en begon woedend te verluisteren.

Sneeps mond viel open en hij begon een visimitatie. Dit leek Zwarts alleen maar bozer te maken en ze verluisterde nog iets waarna ze hem losliet en zich uit zijn greep los wurmde en woedend de zaal uit stampte.

Na dit schouwspel te hebben bekeken keken de drie vrienden elkaar aan. Harry keek Ron aan, toen keek hij Hermelien aan en toen keken Ron en Hermelien elkaar aan waarna ze weer naar hun bord keken. Harry zuchtte, dit zou nog wel eens een lange zondag kunnen worden.

**Dit was het dan alweer miss kort en vaag enzo maarja, ik ben de schrijfster. Het reviewaanbod van deze keer is: Review en krijg een …. Euhm……. ik weet wel wat… Review en krijg een… VOLGEND HOOFDSTUK! JAH! Laten we dat doen. Dus lieve lezertjes, als je op het mooie grijs-violette knopje drukt krijg je een volgend hoofdstuk (zsm.)**

**Kisses moi**


	16. Nachtmerries en geheimen D Christina Pt1

**Hey iedereen, het langverwachte hoofdstuk...( Voor wel 60 dagen :$ ik schaam me diep...) Finaly!!! Oké, ik weet dat het lang heeft geduurd maar daar heb ik mijn redenen voor, ze heten: School, Verplichtingen en Writersblok. Het spijt me zeer. Dit is nog maar het begin van dit twee delige hoofdstuk, ik wil nog verder gaan met zondag en misschien ook nog maandag. Maar dat zie ik dan wel :D ik vond dat jullie lang genoeg gewacht hebben.  
Iedereen bedankt voor de reviews:  
hermelien2607: Dankjewel :$ Sorry en of Sevvy en Chris wat hebben? Tjah daar ben ik zelf nog niet helemaal uit...   
Amandile: Dit hoofdstuk gebeurt er meer...(Zo ongeveer)  
Janiek: Sorry dat het niet zo snel was...  
Hollyhere: Hey, ik heb al je reviewtjes gehad hoor :) . NU is er een nieuw hoofdstuk :P Dankjewel dat je voor het eerst hebt gerevieuwd. BTW, je komt niet zeurderig over hoar, ik vind zelf ook dat het veeel te lang heeft geduurd. Ik hoop dat het volgende hoofdstuk sneller gaat...  
Veel plezier met het lezen van jullie langverwachte hoofdstuk :)  
Dit hoofdstuk... Tjah, lees maar hè**

Zondag 2 oktober s'ochtend (veel te vroeg) 

Lief dagboek,

Na mijn vorige stukje ben ik huilend in slaap gevallen. Ik had nog niets gegeten toen ik wakker werd, zo rond een uur of 1 s'nachts. Dus ik hongerig naar de keukens.

Schatten zijn het, die huiselven. Uiterst behulpzaam en lekker dat ze kunnen koken! Dus na me in de keukens vol te hebben gepropt met allerlei lekkers en met een tas chocola onder mijn arm liep ik door de gangen weer naar mijn vertrekken.

Ineens hoorde ik geschreeuw: "Ronald Wemel, waag het eens weg te lopen!"

Mijn eerste gedachte was 'WTF! Wat is daar aan de hand.'

En aangezien ik een leraar ben nu heb ik het recht ( Min of meer) om s'nachts door de gangen te lopen, leerlingen daarintegen niet.

Eenmaal bij de ruzie aangekomen (Onderhand met een mars, een of andere dreuzellekkernij, in mijn mond) zag ik juffrouw Griffel en meneer Wemel met woedende, rood aangelopen gezichten tegen over elkaar staan.

'Hum-hum" ik kuchte even en ze keken me beiden geschrokken aan.

"Oh, pr-professor Zw-"

Ik hield mijn hand op en maande haar tot stilte, toen slikte ik het laatste stukje mars door en antwoordde: "Kijk, het maakt me niet uit wat jullie doen, of dat jullie hier zijn. Maar ik ben een van de weinige volwassenen in dit kasteel die dat vind. Mede dankzij mijn eigen vele tripjes door de gangen s'avonds. In die tijd ben ik er ook achter gekomen dat als je niet gepakt wilt worden het de bedoeling is zo stil mogelijk te zijn. Schreeuwen helpt daar niet echt bij. Chocola?" en ik hield de zak naar voren.

De twee leerlingen keken me met open monden aan. Tot meneer Wemel sprak: "Woah, jij bent echt familie van professor Perkamentus."

Ik glimlachte naar hem: "Duh. Het is zo ongeveer een familietrekje niet helemaal 100 te zijn, maarja je leert er mee leven."

Toen zag ik dat juffrouw Griffel bijna in huilen uitbarstte: "Meneer Wemel kunt u alstublieft naar uw slaapzaal gaan, ik moet nog even iets met juffrouw Griffel bespreken."

Hij keek me ongelovig aan: "We krijgen geen straf?"

"Nope, waarom zou ik. In mijn zesde jaar sliep ik bijna nooit op zaterdag avond. Ik liep van 12 tot 5 door het kasteel. Dus ik zal jullie niet bestraffen, wel wil ik jullie vragen geen voorbeeld aan mij te nemen en het bij een eenmalig uitstapje houden."

Hij knikte en liep weg. Ik gebaarde juffrouw Griffel me te volgen naar het eerstvolgende lokaal. Het was op slot, maar dat was voor mij geen probleem. Ik legde mijn hand op het slot en even later zei het 'klik'.

Ik hield de deur open en ze liep voor me het lokaal binnen, ik sloot de deur en gebaarde haar op het lerarenbureau te gaan zitten. Ik ging naast haar zitten en keek haar aan: "Gaat het wel?"

Ze keek me even aan en barstte toen in huilen uit: "H-het –snik- is R-r-ron hij, hij, hij..."

"Sssst, haal even rustig adem. Thee?" Ze kikte met een betraand gezicht en ik toverde een dienblad met twee theekopjes, een dampende theekan, suiker en melk tevoorschijn. Ik schonk voor haar en mezelf een kopje thee in en gebaarde haar suiker of melk erin te doen. Ze deed er twee schepjes suiker in.

Toen haalde ze een paar keer diep adem en ging verder: "Het is Ron, hij, ik euhm..."

"Je vind hem leuk?"

"Ja, en ik dacht dat hij mij ook leuk vond. Alleen hij... hij..." en ze snikte nog eens.

Ik sloeg mijn arm om haar heen en ze huilde tegen me aan, zo zaten we voor zo'n 2 à 3 minuten, zij snikkend en ik haar troostend. Toen droogde ze haar ogen en ging weer rechtop zitten, ik gaf haar haar kopje thee en bood haar iets uit mijn chocolade zak aan. Ze pakte een dove met karamel en gaf me een dankbare glimlach. Ze keek even bedenkelijk naar haar dove en zei toen met een vaste stem: "Ik heb hem Hannah Abbedil zien zoenen."

"Hij is een man, mannen zijn achterlijk, ondoorgrondbaar en veel te agressief."

Ze glimlachte: "Absoluut."

Ik grabbelde in mijn zak en haalde er een snickers uit, ik keek ernaar terwijl ik zei: "Ik zou willen dat ik je kon zeggen dat het makkelijker word maar kijk naar mij, ik ben ruim volwassen en heb nog steeds problemen met mannen... Maargoed, jij bent mij niet. Dus waarschijnlijk tegen de tijd dat jij zo oud bent als ik nu ben je gelukkig getrouwd en heb je je huisje, boompje, beestje wel"

Ik keek glimlachend opzij en zag juffrouw Griffel grijnzend terug kijken: "Heb je wel eens de film Grease gezien?" Vroeg ik haar.

Ze knikte: "Minstens 10 keer, ik vind het een geweldige film."

Ik grijnsde: "Ik ook, kun je je herinneren wat Frenchie zegt over mannen, dat over honden, vlooien en amoeben?"

"Echt wel."

"Ik ben het daar helemaal mee eens."

"Me too."

Hierna dronken we beiden de theekan leeg terwijl we nog een totaal aan 20 chocoladerepen naar binnen werkten.

Zo'n half uur later verlieten we het lokaal en wensten elkaar een goede nacht. Even later plofte ik op mijn bed neer met een grote overdosis aan cacao in mijn bloed.

Liefs Christina

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zondag 2 oktober ( echte ochtend )

Lief dagboek,

Vandaag was nou niet echt mijn meest fantastische dag, Severus is geweldig maaruh hij heeft ook zijn slechte eigenschappen. Waaronder betweterigheid...

Aangezien het zondag was heb ik geprobeerd gewoon weer uit te slapen, wat ik ook wel nodig had aangezien ik me gisteravond na wat er gebeurd was zo schuldig voelde dat het bijna 4 uur was voor ik in slaap viel.

Maarja, dingen gaan niet altijd zoals je wilt. Om negen uur klopte er iemand op mijn deur, ik deed hem open in mijn nachtjapon en een vreselijk bedkapsel.

"Goedemorgen slaapkop! Ik dacht: We hebben al zo lang niet meer gesproken, laat ik eens even langsgaan." Een uiterst opgewekte Chalondra Vector wrong zich door de deuropening met een zondagsontbijt op een dienblad.

Ik kreunde: "Chalon, je weet toch wel dat het negen uur is hè?"

"Uh-huh" Ze knikte uitermate vrolijk en liet bijna het dienblad vallen.

"Ook dat het zondag is?"

"Uh-huh"

"Grrrrr..." Mijn dag kon niet beter beginnen.

"Och, zeur niet zo. Kom zitten, ik heb van alles. Van croissants tot bruinbrood en van thee tot tomatensap.

Ik zuchtte en ging tegenover haar zitten: "Hoe in Gods naam kom je op het idee om om negen uur s'ochtends, op zondag niet te vergeten, bij mij voor de deur aan te komen zetten?"

Ze zuchtte ook: "Ik mis je een beetje, én ik wil weten wat er gisteren is gebeurd. Ik heb gehoord dat jij en Severus plezier hebben gehad." En ze haalde met een big smile suggestief haar wenkbrauwen op.

Ik keek naar mn knieën: "Het beging was plezierig ja, het einde was verre van dat."

"Hoe bedoel je?"

"Nou, je weet dat ik toestemming heb gekregen mijn krachten te oefenen?"

Ze knikte.

"Dat was dan ook het eerste wat ik ging doen, ik probeerde over het meer te lopen. Dat deed ik vroeger altijd. Anyway, toen ik op Christina-rots stond kwam Severus eraan, helemaal woedend en alles. Hij begon naar me te schreeuwen en nouja, je kent mij... Ik daagde hem uit en toen zwom hij naar me toe. Toen hij halverwege was heb ik hem even de stuipen op het lijf gejaagd. Uiteindelijk kwam hij zonder wraakgevoelens op de rots aan. Toen hebben we bijna gezoend..."

"Bijna?! Bijna?! Ik hoorde iets heel anders."

Met een glimlach antwoordde ik: "Ik was ook nog niet klaar met mijn verhaal."

"Oh..."

"Maar dat ging niet door omdat ik een leerling hoorde praten. Hierna nam ik hem mee weer terug naar de oever. En toen zoenden we weer bijna, alleen stond die leerling of leerlingen er nog steeds. Dus toen hij zijn kleren weer aanhad-"

"Kleren? Had hij geen kleren aan dan?"

Hierop grijnsde ik: "Tuurlijk wel, maar niet veel. Hij was het meer in gesprongen remember?"

Ze gaf me een schaapachtige grijns terug: "Oh ja... Ga verder."

Toen liepen we naar binnen, het kasteel in. Hij bracht mijn kamer en toen..."

"Hebben jullie gezoend?"

"Jep!"

"Oké dan! You go girl!"

"Dat is nog niet alles, toen gebeurde er iets raars..."

"Hij liet zich voor een keertje echt gaan?"

"Hihi, nee. Iets wat al eerder is gebeurd maar waar ik echt niets van snap."

"Wat dan?"

"Toen we zoenden toen euhm... toen euhm... toen kreeg ik flitsen van herinneringen."

"WAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Ze ging helemaal uit dr dak, ik schrok me te pletter. 'JE HEBT DIT AL LANGER MAAR JE HEBT HET ME NOG NOOIT VERTELD, DIT IS NIET IETS WAT JE ZOMAAR EVEN VERGEET. IK BEDOEL, JE ZEGT NIET ZOMAAR: 'Hey Chalon, heb je zin om vanavond naar de film te gaan? En oh ja, ik krijg flitsen van herinneringen elke keer als ik in contact kom met Sevvy."

"Hihi, hij moest je eens horen... De enige reden waarom hij mij niet in kleine stukjes blaast als ik hem zo noem is omdat ik de kleindochter van de baas ben."

"Hm-hm" ze knikte niet gelovend. "En een van de sterkste heksen ooit en uhm... Oh ja! Zijn grote liefde."

"Prrrft. Ik? Zijn grote liefde? Riiiight."

Ze gaf me een gemene grijns en begon te zingen "He luuuvs you, he wants to huuuuug you and wants to kiiiiiis you."

"Grrr" Ik taste achter me naar iets wat ik kon gooien.

"HÉ" Nu grijnsde ik triomfantelijk, het kussen wat ik naar haar hoofd had gegooid had doel geraakt.

"Sorry, het spijt me dat ik niets gezegd heb oké? Ik heb het gewoon erg druk gehad."

Ze stond op, liep naar de bank waar ik op zat en ging naast me zitten. Toen sloeg ze haar armen om me heen en zei: "Weet ik toch gekkie."

Toen ze me losgelaten had kleedde ik me even snel aan en deed mijn haar enzo en daarna hadden we een gezellig, luxe ontbijt met z'n tweeën terwijl we bijkletsten over alles wat er gebeurd was.

Zo rond half elf werd er op de deur geklopt, omdat ik net mijn hele mond vol had met een of andere gevulde croissant antwoordde Chalondra: "Binnen."

De deur vloog open en Severus kwam binnen: "God dank, ik heb je gevonden."

"Zooooooo. Ik wist wel dat je heimelijk verliefd op me was Sevvy." Chalondra keek hem met een vlak gezicht aan terwijl ik van de bank rolde van het geruisloze lachen.

Severus stond als versteend in de deuropening en sputterde: "Wat... huh? Jij? Nee! Christina..."

Ik zwaaide met mijn hand, zodat hij kon zien dat ik er ook was aangezien ik nog steeds dubbel van het lachen achter de bank lag.

"Oh, ja... juist." Severus stond er nog steeds een beetje ongemakkelijk bij.

Chalondra stond op, liep naar hem toe en haakte haar arm door de zijne: "Kom mijn liefste, laat ons samen eten."

Ze trok hem mee naar de bank en duwde hem erop neer. Daarna ging ze dicht naast hem zitten en sloeg haar arm om hem heen. Ik lag ondertussen nog steeds op de grond te lachen.

Een paar minuten later toen Severus gerealiseerd had wat Chalondra deed, haar van hem had losgewrikt en aan de andere kant van de bank was gaan zitten ( Wat niet veel geholpen had aangezien Chalon steeds een klein stukje dichter naar hem toeschoof, dus was hij op de andere bank gaan zitten) en ik eindelijk gestopt was met lachen en nu nog een beetje lag na te hijgen op de bank, begon Severus zijn verhaal.

"Na wat er gisteravond is gebeurd -" hij wierp even een snelle blik naar Chalondra en daarna naar mij. Ik knikte dat ze het wist. "Wou ik weten wat er aan de hand was, dus heb ik de hele bibliotheek doorgezocht en ik ben erachter."

"Nou?"

"We moeten eerst naar professor Perkamentus, ik heb een ander boek nodig en toevallig is dat in zijn bezit."

Ik zuchtte: "Nou oké dan."

Hij sprong op: "Oké kom!"

En voor ik het wist had hij me bij mn arm en waren we op weg naar grootvader die waarschijnlijk aan zijn ontbijt zat in de grote zaal. Severus wist precies waar hij heen ging en loodste me door de gangen. Even later stonden we voor de deuren van de grote zaal en werd ik door Severus de zaal in getrokken naar grootvader.

"Hoofdmeester kunnen we even praten? Ik heb het boek Mysterieuze monsters nodig."

Grootvader schudde nee. Toen drong er iets tot me door ik trok aan de arm die Severus vasthield zodat we neus tegen neus stonden: "Ben ik een monster?"

Hij zei niets dus ging ik verder: "Verder wens ik niet dat je zo tegen mijn grootvader praat.

Hij deed een visimmitatie: "Als jij denkt dat ik een monster ben dan vind ik het wel goed."

Hij wou wat zeggen maar ik onderbrak hem: "Ik ga naar mijn kamer en wil je de rest van de dag niet meer zien, anders doe ik je wat aan begrepen?"

Hierna draaide ik me om en stormde de grote zaal uit, weer terug naar mijn kamers. Wat een lange zondag zou dit gaan worden.

Liefs Christina

**Dit was het dan... Ik hoop dat jullie het mooi/leuk/grappig/whatever vonden want ik wil jullie nu om een soort van gunst vragen. Ik kamp nog steeds een beetje met een writersblok dus wil ik jullie vragen eventuele ideeën op te sturen en wie weet, miss komen ze wel in het verhaal :D. **

**Please laat me owk ff weten wat jullie ervan vinden want volgensmij ben ik mn touch kwijt :S**

**Veel liefs en kusjes Anne**


	17. Nachtmerries en geheimen D Christina Pt2

**HELE HOOFDSTUK GEPOST (Deel 1 & 2)**

**DEEL 1:**

**Hey, dit is nog niet het hele hoofdstuk. Maar ik dacht ( JA IK DENK!!!) : Dit is de laatste vakantiedag duzzz... Laat ik maar alvast het beginnetje uploaden, hebben jullie owk nog wat te lezen. De rest komt snel. Dank aan mijn reviewers:  
hermelien2607: Snel genoeg??? Ik hoop het wel, nog bedankt voor je ideetjes.  
'milleke': Ik weet dat Ron en Hannah een foute combi is, word aan gewerkt. Verder nog: Gecondoleerd met het verlies, ik hoop dat je je inspi snel weer terug krijgt.  
Janiek: Ik ben blij dat het niet te merken is, ik denk dat ik er al wel weer bijna overheen ben... BUAHAHAHA, IK STA OP HET PUNT VAN EEN DOORBRAAK:P Neey hoar, geintje.  
Amandile: Kick maar weer aan, want BABY I'M BACK!!!  
Veel plezier met lezen**

**X Anne**

Zondag 2 oktober (Alweer) 

Ik heb eens na zitten denken, en ik kom er maar niet uit: Waar heb ik dit aan verdiend? Ik bedoel, oké ik haal wel eens een geintje uit. Maar ik heb nooit iemand echt pijn gedaan... Euhm... Oké, ik heb nooit iemand vermoord... Met opzet.

Ik bedoel, kijk naar mijn leven. Wat heb ik voor bijzonders gedaan? (Behalve meerdere malen iemands leven redden.) Maar toch: Mijn leven sucks. Waarom gebeuren alle-

---

Sorry, ik moest even een geluidsvaste spreuk op de deur uitspreken. Severus staat er op te bonken, je zou toch denken dat hij naar een uur wel uitgeput zou zijn maar nee hoor...

Oké, back to the point. Waarom gebeuren alle slechte dingen met mij? Waarom krijg ik geen leuke man, een stel koters. Je weet wel: Huisje, boompje, beestje. Gewoon zoals normale mensen zijn, niet iemand die de elementen kan besturen. WTF heb ik er eigenlijk aan?

Yey, ik kan een slechte tovenaar helpen vernietigen. So what?! Snap je?

Waarschijnlijk niet, aangezien je een dagboek bent. Maar toch, aan jou kan ik tenminste alles vertellen. Ik zou Chalondra graag alles willen vertellen, maar ze zou het niet begrijpen...

Alleen Severus begrijpt het, hij is door dezelfde martelgang als ik gegaan. Hij weet hoe het is om bij hem te komen en te hopen dat het vandaag niet jou beurt is om te gaan. Ik bedoel: Hoe kwam grootvader in godsnaam op het idee ons laten surveilleren in de gangen?

---

Nee, geintje. Ik bedoelde wel 'De heer van het duister', 'Hij die niet genoemd mag worden', 'Jeweetwel' oftewel: Marten Asmodom Vilijn AKA Voldemort.

Mijn verleden is zijn verleden, beiden hebben we hem gevolgd. Ieder voor onze eigen redenen, maar in het eind samen voor hetzelfde doel.

Al vanaf jongs af aan hebben we een verbinding gehad, eerst lichamelijk, toen geestelijk. Het was moeilijk, en we hebben beiden meerdere malen opgegeven. Maar nu waren we weer samen...

EN DAN WORD HIJ ONBELEEFD!!! GMBPLD

---

Sorry, liet me even gaan.

Ik snap wel dat nu we door zoveel verschillende dingen heen zijn gekomen ik hem eigenlijk zou moeten vergeven, maar hij noemde me een monster.

Ik moet toegeven: Hij is niet altijd mister subtiel maar om maar om me nu een monster te noemen... een beetje extreem niet?

Kijk niet zo naar me met je niet bestaande ogen! Grrr! Waarom moet je altijd zijn kant kiezen?!

#Haalt diep adem# Sorry, ik word helemaal gestoord van mn lieve Sevvy. Hij heeft de spreuk op de deur ongedaan gemaakt en staat gewoon weer vrolijk op de deur te bonzen.

"WEES STIL OF FLIKKER OP!"

"NEE!"

"JA!"

"NEE!"

"JA!"

"IK HOUD VAN JE!!!"

"..."

"CHRIS? BEN JE DAAR?"

WTF was dat? Heb ik net een liefdesverklaring gekregen? En van Severus? Oh! My! God!

Moet gaan,

liefs Christina

**Dit was het dan voor deze keer, ik probeer de ander helft van dit chappie zsm up te loaden. Kusjes, en oh ja: Vergeet niet te reviewen.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**DEEL 2:**

**Dit is deel twee (Die GZD langer is als deel 1), nog ff bedankjes aan mijn reviewers voor deel 1:  
Dozzzzzzzzzzzz (hermelien2607): Niet echt binnen zes dagen (8), maar het heeft geen zestig dagen geduurd zoals het vorige hoofdstuk :D  
Amandile: En nog herhaal je het, dat moet toch iets goeds betekenen???  
hollyhere:D :D GOED??? Ja toch? ME likes Me!!! Zelfs nog vandaag gelukt... :D :D Hope you like!!!**

**Xxx Anne**

Zondag 2 oktober ( DIT MOET DE LAATSTE KEER ZIJN, ANDERS WORD IK GEK!!! )

Dit was een rare dag, als ik een normaal leven had gehad had ik gezegd dat dit een van de meest absurde dagen in mijn leven was. Jammer genoeg is dat niet waar.

Naja, bij het begin beginnen: Na mijn vorige stukje heb ik mijn deur geopend, daarachter trof ik een verdrietige, geschrokken en ietwat geïrriteerde Severus aan.

"W-wat zei je?"

Hij haalde diep adem en zei het nog eens snel: "Ik-hou-van-je."

Ik weet niet waarom maar ik was ineens niet boos meer op hem: "Ik ook van jou."

Toen sloeg ik hem voor zijn kop: "EIKEL!!!"

"Wat?!"

"Eerst noem je me een monster en dan zeg je dat je van me houd?! Wat is dat nou weer voor iets?"

Hij grijnsde: "That's me baby."

Dus sloeg ik hem nog eens.

"Oké, die heb ik verdient."

"Damn right!"

"Hmpf." Was zijn beledigde antwoord.

"Heb je het boek?"

"Welk boek?" Hij leek het echt niet te weten, misschien had ik hem toch iets te hard geslagen.

"Het boek waarin staat welk monster ik ben."

"Oh, dat boek... Nee."

"Waaat?"

"Nee."

"Ik heb je wel verstaan, waarom niet?"

"Ik ben meteen achter jou aan gegaan." Zei hij alsof het het meest logische antwoord ter wereld was.

Ik kuste hem snel op zijn wang: "Kom, laten we het boek gaan halen."

Ik pakte hem bij zijn mouw en met een schaapachtige grijns liep hij achter me aan naar grootvaders kantoor.

Eenmaal boven aan de wenteltrap aangekomen klopte ik op de deur: "Binnen."

"Hallo!"

Grootvader keek verbaast op: "Ik dacht dat jij boos was?"

Ik keek heel verbaast: "Nee hoor, waarom?"

"Omdat Severus je een monster had genoemd."

"En waarom zou hij zoiets zeggen?" Vroeg ik verontwaardigd.

"Vanwege dat boek."

"Welk boek?"

"Mysterieuze monsters."

"Oh, dat boek. Nou je er toch over begint..." Mijn schijnheilige glimlach veranderde in een grijns en grootvader zuchtte.

Hij opende een la en legde een in leer gebonden boek op zijn bureau, in hoofdletters stond erop: 'MYSTERIEUZE MONSTERS'

Ik keek er met grote ogen naar, ik had het me nog niet eerder gerealiseerd dat de titel me bekend voorkwam maar nu...

En nu wist ik ook waarom, onder de titel stond: "Door Mirabel Perkamentus"

De schok drong langzaam door me heen: "O-o-oma?"

Grootvader knikte: "Inderdaad."

Ik keek naar Severus: "Wist jij dit?"

Hij schudde langzaam zijn hoofd. Voorzichtig stak ik mijn hand uit en raakte de kaft van het boek aan, dit was gewoon te gek. Hoe kon dit: "Oma was een schrijfster?"

"Ja, de kracht die jij bezit is vanaf de generatie van je overgrootmoeder doorgegeven. En bij elke generatie sterker geworden. Wat dus betekende dat je grootmoeder krachtig was. Dit wist ze en net als jij en je moeder was ze erg avontuurlijk, en ze schreef boeken over de wezens die ze tegenkwam."

"Wauw." Zei Severus.

"Zeg dat wel, ik heb het nooit geweten. Of kan het me niet meer herinneren."

"Dat kan wel kloppen, je grootmoeder was al jaren gestopt met schrijven toen jij geboren werd. En wees nou eerlijk, ze heeft ook niet veel tijd gehad om je erover te vertellen."

Ik zuchtte, grootvader had gelijk. Ze was gestorven toen ik twee was, exact twee jaar voor mam.

"Maar waarom heeft u me dat nooit verteld dan?"

"Het was niet van belang, en ik dacht dat ik het al verteld had. Het spijt me."

Ik knikte: "Maar is het goed als ik... Ik bedoel, het is begrijpelijk als u het wilt houden..."

Hij glimlachte: "Nee hoor, neem maar mee. Houd hem zolang je wilt, als je er maar voorzichtig mee bent."

Ik glimlachte en knuffelde hem: "Dank u."

"Geen punt."

Voorzichtig pakte ik het boek op en drukte het tegen me aan.

"Nogmaals bedankt." Zei Severus.

En samen liepen we de deur uit naar mijn vertrekken.

---

"Wauw." Severus plofte neer op de bank.

"Absoluut." En ik plofte naast hem neer.

Zo zaten we even in stilte tot Severus zei: "Mag ik euhm..." en hij gebaarde naar het boek wat ik nog steeds tegen me aan geduwd hield.

"Oh, ja natuurlijk." En ik gaf hem het boek, na nog een blik om mijn grootmoeders naam te werpen sloeg hij hem open.

"Waar zoek je eigenlijk naar?"

"Hmm?"

"Waar je naar zoekt."

"Wacht even..."

Ik zuchtte geïrriteerd en mompelde tot mezelf: "God hemel, het lijkt wel of we getrouwd zijn."

"Wat?" Hij hoofd schoot op: "Getrouwd."

Ik zuchtte nogmaals: "Oh, en dat hoort hij wel." En voegde er voor hem aan toe: "Zoek nou maar door."

---

"Ben je nou klaar of wat?" Hij was nu al tien minuten aan het zoeken en nog geen resultaat.

"Nog even..."

"En hoelang zeg je dat al?"

Hij zuchtte: "Best, doe jij het."

"Goed, als je me zegt waarna ik moet zoeken."

"Opgesloten boemannen."

"WAT?!"

Hij zuchtte: "Opge-"

"Ik verstond je de eerste keer wel."

Toen pakte ik mijn toverstok: "Luister en leer."

Ik wees hem naar het boek: "Indexa: Opgesloten boemannen."

Het boek begon uit zichzelf te bladeren en eindigde op bladzijde 284, bijna achteraan in het boek. Ik schoof het weer terug naar Severus: "Was dat nou zo moeilijk? Ik heb in 5 seconden gedaan waar jij al 10 minuten mee bezig bent."

Hij gaf geen antwoord maar bestudeerde de bladzijde: "Kijk, hier staat het: Als een boeman opgesloten word in een voorwerp kan het de eigenaar en zijn of haar omgeving tot last zijn. Als het in contact staat met een voorwerp van een ander persoon komt zal het waarschijnlijk iets doen als beiden bij elkaar zijn. Wat de boeman doet kan verschillend zijn, het kan schade toebrengen maar ook problemen oplossen."

Hier stopte hij even, hij deed mijn haar achter mijn schouders en keek naar mijn ketting. Eromheen hing een ring, zijn ring. Een parelketting van mijn moeder, met een zilveren ring eromheen waarin het embleem van de familie Prins gegraveerd was.

Ik hapte naar adem, natuurlijk. Hoe logisch...

"Welke van de twee denk je dat het is?"

Hij keek me aan: "Hoe bedoel je?"

"De ring of de ketting?"

"Ik heb absoluut geen idee."

Hij keek weer naar het boek: "Er staat hoe je er vanaf komt, maar ik denk dat we het eerst honderd procent zeker moeten weten."

Ik knikte: "Maar niet vandaag."

"Helemaal mee eens."

We keken elkaar aan en glimlachten. Voorzichtig leunde hij naar voren, ik ook. Toen realiseerde ik me iets: "Wacht even."

Hij schrok op: "Wat?"

Ik glimlachte: "De ketting."

"Oh."

"Uhm... Hij heeft nogal een lastig slotje, zou je even willen uhm..."

Hij glimlachte en knikte, ik draaide mijn rug naar hem toe en haalde mijn haar uit mijn nek. Ik voelde hoe hij voorzichtig het slotje pakte en het open klikte.

Ook voelde ik zijn regelmatige ademhaling, op de een of andere manier voelde ik me helemaal ontspannen. Ik was zo blij, Severus en ik. Samen als vanouds... Wauw.

Voorzichtig deed hij de ketting af en legde hem op de tafel: "Zo."

Ik draaide me weer naar hem toe, hij zat wel heel erg dichtbij. Voorzichtig bewoog ik iets naar hem toe, hij deed hetzelfde. En voor ik het wist lagen we zoenend op de bank.

"Hallo-ho!"

Damn it!!! Op dat moment kon ik Chalondra wel vervloeken, Severus en ik schoten allebei overeind. Ik voelde me als een zestienjarige, betrapt door haar ouders terwijl ze met haar vriendje bezig was.

"Euhm... Ik moet maar eens gaan."

"Uhm... Ja, ik zie je wel."

Toen gebaarde ik naar het boek: "Zou je die alsjeblieft mee willen nemen? Het is niet echt veilig met haar – ik gebaarde met mijn hoofd naar de deur – in de buurt."

Hij knikte en pakte het op: "Ik spreek je later wel. Oké?"

"Goed." En ik drukte snel nog een kus op zijn mond.

We liepen samen naar de deur, ik opende hem en keek Chalondra geïrriteerd aan. Die begreep meteen wat er gebeurt was. Maar het was al te laat: "Doei."

"Daag."

"Doei Severus, fijn dat euhm... Je even langs me heen liep." Zei ze een beetje onhandig.

Ik zuchtte en hield de deur open: "Zoals altijd, perfecte timing." Zei ik geïrriteerd.

Ze liep langs me heen: "Wist ik veel dat jullie het hadden bijgelegd."

We gingen zitten, ik vermeed expres haar blik. Een stilte vulde de kamer, ik wist dat ze wachtte tot dat ik wat ging zeggen. Maar ik was soort van pissig op haar dus dat deed ik niet.

"Oké, het spijt me! Kun je me nu alsjeblieft vertellen wat er is gebeurt?" Ze sprong op en ging voor me op haar knieën zitten.

Ik zuchtte nog eens: "Dankzij jou niet veel."

"Maar jullie kunnen dus weer dichtbij elkaar zijn?"

Ik knikte en gebaarde naar de tafel de ketting met de ring eromheen nog steeds lag: "Hun schuld."

Ze grijnsde. En ik kon niets anders dan haar vergeven. Hierna hebben we de rest van de avond zitten praten terwijl we de restanten van mijn chocofestival van gisternacht/vanochtend vroeg opmaakten.

Liefs Christina.

**Dit was het dan weer, Chris en Sevvy back in luv... en arme Chalon: Die kan nog wel een wraakactie verwachten als ze zo doorgaat :P**

**Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden. Alsjeblieft review, ik smeek het jullie. **


	18. BETRAPT!

**Hallo, hallo wie stinkt daar zo? HET MANNETJE VAN DE RADIO :P Ney hoar, geintje!  
Ik was wel een btje beteuterd door het lage aantal reviews op deel 2 van het vorige chappie, dat mogen jullie maar beter NU goedmaken want anders...  
STAKING, STAKING, S-T-A-K-I-N-G! STAAAAAKING!  
LAAT DIT EEN WAARSCHUWING ZIJN. Nou, dan nu en bedankje aan mijn enige reviewer:  
hermelien2607(do): Alsjeblieft :D  
Veel plezier met het lezen van dit chappie, en jullie weten het hè... REVIEW OF STAKING!!!  
x Anne**

BETRAPT!

"Ro-hon! Kom nou dan!"

Ron keek geschrokken op: "Huh? Wat?"

Harry zuchtte: "Voor de vierde keer: Kom je mee? Straks komen we te laat voor Verweer tegen zwarte kunsten."

Het was nu maandagochtend en nog steeds deed Ron raar, Hermelien deed ook veel te beleeft tegen hem. Hij wist wel dat er iets mis was maar had geen zin om midden in een ruzie getrokken te worden. Het enige nadeel was dat hij Ron's aandacht niet langer dan vijf seconden vast kon houden, hij staarde de hele tijd naar de Huffelpuftafel.

Harry sloeg zijn vriend op zijn schouder: "Ik ga, als jij te laat wilt komen."

Ron wuifde met zijn hand: "Goed, veel plezier."

Met een zucht pakte Harry zijn hand en tas, daarna pakte hij zijn eigen tas en liep met Ron in sleeptouw naar het Verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten lokaal.

Bij het lokaal aangekomen zat iedereen al binnen, Harry duwde Ron op een stoel en ging er zelf naast zitten. Zijn vriend leek wakker te schrikken uit een trance toen professor Zwarts begon te praten.

Dat duurde echter niet lang, na zo'n tien minuten was hij hartjes op zijn schrift aan het tekenen. In elk los hartje zette hij een H, Harry telde 1 en 1 op en schrok zich te pletter... Ron en H...? Ron en H...!!! H voor Hermelien!

Tuurlijk, dat legde hun rare gedrag uit. En waarom Ron gister wou studeren. Harry sloeg zichzelf voor zijn hoofd, hard. Even later viel er van achter een propje op zijn tafel:

_Heb je je eindelijk gerealiseerd wat al duidelijk was, Potje? Of had je gewoon weer een achterlijk idee?_

Harry keek achterom en zag Malfidus naar hem grijnzen. Hij draaide het briefje om en krabbelde op de achterkant:

_Sinds wanneer interesseer jij je voor mijn leven, frettenjong? Of ben je er eindelijk achter gekomen dat jou leven niets voorstelt?_

Hierna gooide hij het briefje terug. Hij zag hoe Malfidus grijnzend het propje opende, toen hij het las vertrok zijn gezicht even maar daarna kreeg hij een gemene grijns en zette nog iets op het blaadje.

Harry draaide zich om en even later knalde er een propje tegen zijn achterhoofd. Hij raapte het op en las:

_Nee hoor, maar in tegenstelling tot jou kan ik me met meerdere dingen tegelijk bezig houden._

Harry zette zijn pen op papier:

_Ja, jammer genoeg kun je ademen en schrijven tegelijk..._

Hij gooide hem terug en even later kreeg hij antwoord:

_Pottertje, Pottertje, zo jong, zo onwetend..._

Harry schreef:

_Steek je kop in de plee en trek door, frettenjong!_

Daarna verfrommelde hij het briefje en mikte hem midden op het voorhoofd van Malfidus, die net even de andere kant op keek. Malfidus las het briefje met een grijns en wou net terugschrijven toen de bel ging. Maar fluisterde toch toen hij langs Harry heenliep het lokaal uit: "Kon je niets beters bedenken Pottertje?"

Harry wou hem wat terug zeggen maar Malfidus was al weg. Snel pakte hij zijn tas in, pakte daarna Ron bij zijn mouw en sleepte hem woedend mee het lokaal uit, op weg naar de grote zaal voor de pauze.

De volgende dagen bleef Ron hetzelfde, afwezig, voor zich uitstarend, afwezig, in zichzelf mompelend maar vooral toch afwezig. Hermelien vertoonde ook niet veel verbetering. Tegen de tijd dat het woensdag was dacht Harry dat het echt niet raarder kon, wat had hij het fout.

De woensdag begon gewoon: ontbijt, bezweringen, geschiedenis van toverkunst en daarna pauze. Na de pauze hadden ze transfiguratie. Na Ron voor de duizendste keer meegesleept te hebben naar het juiste lokaal(Hij liep steeds achter een bepaald groepje Huffelpufs aan) begon het al, professor Anderling was te laat.

Alle leerlingen verwonderden zich want professor Anderling was nooit te laat, toen ze uiteindelijk toch bij het lokaal aankwam zag ze er anders uit. Harry kon zijn vinger er niet precies opleggen, maar er was iets anders aan haar. Ze straalde veel minder autoriteit uit dan vorige keren.

Ze liep naar de voorkant van het lokaal: "Oké klas, vandaag gaan we beginnen met menselijke gedaanteverwisselingen. Menselijke gedaanteverwisselingen zijn erg moeilijk en erg makkelijk- Ja juffrouw Griffel?"

Hermelien werd een beetje rood en zei: "Mevrouw, we hebben de theorie al gehad."

"Oh, dat is mooi. Pak dan maar een spiegel en probeer jullie wenkbrauwen van kleur te- Wat is er nu weer juffrouw Griffel?"

"Dit hebben we ook al gedaan, mevrouw."

Professor Anderling keek geïrriteerd: "Nou, dan gaan jullie dat nog maar een keer doen. Je kunt niet genoeg oefenen.

Snel pakte iedereen een spiegel en ging bezig met het van kleur veranderen van hun wenkbrauwen. Toen Harry even opkeek van zijn spiegel zag hij professor Anderling onderuitgezakt in haar stoel zitten, handen voor haar gezicht terwijl ze zachtjes met haar hoofd schudde. De rest van de les bleef ze stil, en toen de bel ging en iedereen vertrok bleef ze ook rustig zitten.

Harry zuchtte en keek naar Ron die hartjes op zijn spiegel had getekend. Voorzichtig pakte hij de spiegel en maakte hem schoon waarna hij hem weglegde en zuchtend Ron bij zijn mouw pakte en het lokaal uitsleepte. Voor het lokaal stonden proffesors Zwart en Sneep, toen hij langs liep kreeg hij een koude blik van Sneep en een glimlach van Zwarts. Waarna ze een bezorgde blik op Ron wierp.

"Zijn er nog leerlingen in het lokaal, Potter?" Vroeg Sneep die zijn blik niet van hem had afgehaald.

Harry wou antwoorden maar Zwarts was hem voor: "Ben je blind of zo?"

Sneep staarde haar aan: "Nee."

Ze gebaarde met haar hoofd naar de deur: "Nou, ga dan zelf kijken."

Sneep wierp haar een woedende blik toe die ze met een glimlach snel liet verdwijnen en hij liep naar de deur. Zwarts keek Harry bezorgd aan: "Gaat het met meneer Wemel?"

Harry haalde zijn schouders op: "Ik geloof dat hij verliefd is op H."

Haar gezicht vertrok even, Harry had geen idee waarom. Maar daarna glimlachte ze naar hem en zei: "Let goed op hem oké?"

Harry knikte: "Zal ik doen."

En liep met Ron op sleeptouw weg terwijl Zwarts achter Sneep aan het lokaal van professor Anderling inliep. Diep in gedachten over iedereens rare gedrag de laatste tijd. Eerst Ron en Hermelien, toen Malfidus en nu ook de professoren... Hij wist het zeker nu, de wereld was gek geworden.

**Dit was het dan alweer, ik wil nog ff een mededeling doen, ik zal waarschijnlijk nog ietsjes minder vaak uploaden vanwege een verhaal dat ik met hermelien2607 schrijf: Elfs Excange. Ikkuh heb hst. 1 geschreven duz dat is een hele aanrader :P  
En niet vergeten mensen: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!**


	19. BETRAPT! Dagboek Christina

**Hullo iedereen, ik heb besloten hier nog ff snel een chappie te posten voor ik naar Disneyland Paris ga. (Morgen oftewel zaterdag :D )  
Nog even bedankt aan hermelien2607 voor haar constante steun, in reviews maar ook achter de schermen ;): Dankje Do!!!  
Dussuh, hier istie dan; mijn laatste update tot ik terugkom (dinsdag/woensdag) Veel plezier met lezen! **

Woensdag 5 oktober 

Ik heb de laatste dagen niet geschreven, er was niet echt iets te vertellen. Maar vandaag... Vandaag was anders. Vandaag is er wél wat gebeurt.

Vanochtend werd ik om 8 uur gewekt door een kordaat klopje op de deur terwijl ik de eerste twee uur geen les had. Langzaam kroop ik uit bed, deed mijn ochtendjas aan en zette mijn boze gezicht op (voor zover dat lukte zo vroeg in de ochtend) en liep naar de deur om de persoon die het lef had gehad me zo vroeg te wekken eens flink uit te foeteren.

Eenmaal bij de deur aangekomen gooide ik hem open en begon: "Ik weet niet wat je wil maar fl-"

Maar ik werd al snel stil toen ik een verbaasde Severus voor mijn deur zag staan, overrompeld door mijn uitval. Voor ik het wist waren mijn wangen vuurrood en had Severus de meest zelfvoldane grijns op zijn gezicht.

Toen ik me uiteindelijk herinnerde dat ik een ochtendkapsel had en een openhangende ochtendjas waaronder ik alleen een T-shirtje en trainingsbroek droeg werd ik, indien mogelijk, nog roder en Severus grijns nog breder.

"Goedemorgen schone slaapster." Zei hij veel té opgewekt.

Ik wierp hem een dodelijke blik, gromde en sloeg de deur recht in zijn gezicht dicht waarna ik erdoorheen naar hem schreeuwde: "IK HEB DE EERSTE TWEE UUR VRIJ! LAAT ME MET RUST, IK WIL SLAPEN!"

Ik hoorde hem aan de andere kant geamuseerd zuchten: "Chris, lieve schat, dat weet ik. Daarom ben ik hier ook. Ik heb een verrassing."

"IK HOUD NIET VAN VERRASSINGEN!"

Hij grinnikte: "Ja, dat doe je wel."

"Best." Mompelde ik en gooide de deur weer open waarna ik naar mijn bed sjokte en weer onder de warme lakens kroop.

Severus lachte een keer gemeen toen hij me zag liggen, liep toen naar het bed toe en trok de dekens van me af. Ik aarzelde geen seconde, pakte mijn toverstok, behekste hem en pakte de deken terug die ik daarna weer over me heen trok.

Met zijn tanden op elkaar zei Severus: "Chris, haal me naar beneden."

Ik lachte droog: "Nee."

"Chri-his!"

Ik grijnsde van achter mijn lakens naar Severus die op de kop in de lucht hing: "Zeg eerst alsjeblieft."

"Nee." Zei hij boos.

Met een arrogante grijns vervolgde ik: "Dan haal ik je ook niet naar beneden."

Ik kroop nog iets dieper onder mijn lakens terwijl Severus scheldwoorden naar me strooide waarvan ik zeker wist dat als hij een leerling ze hoorde zeggen hij minstens honderd punten van hun afdeling zou halen, zelfs een Zwadderaars.

"Chris," hij zuchtte. "Alsjeblieft haal me naar beneden." Ik was slim genoeg om voor hem naar beneden te halen mezelf in mijn kleren te toveren. Want zodra ik de spreuk had opgeheven krabbelde hij overeind en rende naar het bed.

Ik sprong gillend als een vijfjarige uit mijn bed en rende naar de deur. Terwijl ik de deur opengooide zei ik snel een spreuk waardoor mijn haar goed ging zitten en ik make-up op kreeg.

Severus stond even te knipperen van mijn reactie maar ging snel achter me aan. Gillend van blijdschap rende ik door de gangen met Severus in mijn kielzog.

Ik rende langs gangen, geheime doorgangen en dwars door de grote zaal die godzijdank leeg was. Nou ja leeg… Op een geschokte professor Stronk na dan. Ik rende gang op en neer, zonder me ook maar het kleinste beetje aan te trekken van wie me kon zien of horen... vooral horen eigenlijk. Severus rende net zo hard achter me aan en schreeuwde: "Ik krijg je wel, jij heks."

En gillend en schreeuwend renden we verder. Tot ik de verkeerde deur pakte. Toen stond ik in een doodlopend lokaal.

"SHIT!" Ik wou me omdraaien en de deur uitrennen voor Severus kwam, maar ik was al te laat. Hij kwam binnen met een gigantische gemene grijns op zijn gezicht: "Nu heb ik je."

Ik gilde. Hij kwam dichterbij en sloot de deur achter zich. Ik gilde. Stapje voor stapje kwam hij dichterbij. Ik gilde. Toen was hij bij me en hield zijn hand voor mijn mond: "En nu hou je je stil." Zei hij gespeeld streng.

Snel drukte ik mijn lippen op elkaar en knikte gedwee: "Ja, meneer."

Hij knikte tevreden: "Zo is het goed. Nou laat me eens denken, wat zou ik doen om je te straffen voor mij in de lucht hangen?"

Ik onderdrukte een grijns en keek angstig naar hem op: "Alstublieft, meneer, ik kon er niets aan doen. Het was niet mijn schuld."

"LIEG NIET!"

Ik maakte een piepend geluid en perste mijn lippen weer op elkaar. Zijn gezicht vertoonde een gigantische zelfvoldane grijns: "Ik weet het al…" dreigend kwam hij dichterbij, toen onze neuzen elkaar raakten schreeuwde hij: "KIETELDOOD!"

Zijn handen bewogen zich ritmisch over mijn zij terwijl ik het uitschreeuwde van de pret.

Tussen de schreeuwen en pogingen lucht te happen schreeuwde ik: "S-s-severus, a-alsjebieft GENADE!"

Hij stopte even en grijnsde maniakaal: "Geen genade voor de onwaardigen."

Waarna hij me weer als een razende begon te kietelen en pas na tien minuten ophield en hijgend naast mij ging liggen op het bureau dat tegen de muur aan stond, ik hapte nog steeds naar adem.

"Dat was leuk." grijnsde hij.

Ik gromde lichtjes. Niet bevestigend, niet afkeurend.

"Oh, vond je het niet leuk? Moet ik het overnieuw doen?" En hij maakte aanstalten om op te staan.

Snel sprong ik overeind: "Nee! Het was geweldig."

Grijnzend ging hij weer liggen, en even later besloot ik dat het veilig was en ging weer naast hem liggen. Ik pakte zijn hand vast en verstrengelde onze vingers: "Ik houd van je, dat weet je toch?"

Hij keek me even zijdelings aan: "Vanwaar dit ineens?"

Ik haalde mijn schouders op, realiseerde toen dat hij dit niet kon zien en zei: "Ach, weet ik niet."

Even bleef het stil en toen zei hij: "Natuurlijk weet ik dat je van me houd, dat hoef je me niet eens te zeggen."

Ik grijnsde en keek opzij, Severus keek naar het plafond en ik drukte snel een zoen op zijn wang.

"Wat was dat nou weer dan?" vroeg hij beledigd: "Als je het doet, doe het dan goed."

Toen pakte hij mijn kin en draaide me naar zich toe. En voor ik het wist werd ik weer meegesleurd in een passionele zoen. Hij mocht er dan niet uitzien als mister World (Wat me geen ene flikker uitmaakt) maar hij kon zoenen als de beste.

Hij draaide zich een beetje bij zodat hij half bovenop me kwam te liggen, ik haalde mijn handen door zijn haar. Als je het zou zien zou je denken dat het vettig zou aanvoelen, maar dat deed het niet. Het tegenovergestelde zelfs: het voelde zacht, net zijde.

Voorzichtig liet hij zijn hand onder mijn truitje glijden.

"Oh, god!"

Severus en ik schoten overeind, in de deuropening stond een geschokte Minerva Anderling, lijkbleek en met haar mond open: "H-h-het spijt me."

Hierna draaide ze zich om en haastte zich de gang uit. Severus zag er net zo aangeslagen als haar uit en keek naar het punt waar ze net gestaan had. Ik giechelde en hij wendde zijn ogen af en keek naar mij: "Wat was dat nou weer?"

Ik haalde weer mijn schouders op: "Ik vind het wel grappig."

Hij keek me met grote ogen aan: "Grappig? Als ze iets later was gekomen hadden we haar een hartaanval gegeven."

Weer giechelde ik, nu iets harder: "Dan is het maar goed dat ze dat niet gedaan heeft, hè?"

Hij keek me aan alsof ik gek was, dus pakte ik zijn hand en sleept hem mee: "Kom, dan gaan we het goed maken."

Snel wierp hij een blik op zijn horloge: "Sorry kan niet; het is al bijna het eind van de pauze. Ik moet zo les geven."

Ik knikte teleurgesteld en antwoordde: "Ik ook."

Plotseling gaf ik een rukje aan zijn hand, die ik nog steeds vasthield, en hij viel tegen me aan waarna ik snel mijn lippen op de zijne drukte en daarna snel het lokaal uit liep: "Op naar de les dan maar. Maar als hij afgelopen is gaan we samen naar haar toe, key? Zie je dan!"

En ik was de gang al uit voor hij ook maar de kans had gehad antwoord te geven. Voor het eerst dit jaar wou ik dat de les voorbij was, godzijdank was het een praktijkles en kon ik gewoon tussen de leerlingen doorlopen en af en toe iets commentaar geven. Wonderlijk genoeg leken de leerlingen te voelen dat ik niet ik de stemming was en hielpen ze elkaar. Ook pikten ze het snel op en aan het eind van de les kon iedereen de spreuk perfect.

Vijf minuten voor de bel ging manoeuvreerde ik de leerlingen zo snel mogelijk de les uit en sloot het lokaal. Halverwege kwam ik Severus tegen en samen liepen we naar het transfiguratielokaal.

Toen we er bijna waren pakte ik zijn hand vast, hij gaf me even een zijdelingse blik maar zei er niets van.

Eenmaal bij het lokaal aangekomen ging de bel, stroomden de leerlingen naar buiten en liet Severus snel mijn hand los. Na een tijdje werd de stroom dunner en nog even later kwam er nietmand meer naar buiten.

Severus en ik wouden net naar binnen lopen toen meneer Potter naar buiten kwam, hij had meneer Wemel (die er uitzag als een zombie) op sleeptouw. Severus gaf ze een koude blik en sneerde: "Zijn er nog leerlingen in het lokaal, Potter."

Ik zag dat meneer Potter hem een antwoord wou geven maar ik was hem voor: "Ben je blind of zo?"

Sev keek me verbaast aan: "Nee."

"Ga dan zelf kijken." Nadat ik dit had gezegd zag ik een ruzie aankomen dus gaf ik hem snel een glimlach waarna hij zich omdraaide en het lokaal inliep.

Ik vroeg meneer Potter hoe het met meneer Wemel ging.

Hij zei dat Wemel verliefd was op H... Ik denk dat Harry verwacht dat H voor Hermelien staat. Arme jongen.

In ieder geval; ik zei dat hij goed op Ron moest passen en ging toen Severus achterna het lokaal in.

Toen ik het lokaal binnenkwam was Sev al met Minerva aan het praten, ik liep voorzichtig naar binnen en hield me afzijdig.

"Anderling, het was niet wat het leek."

Minerva zuchtte: "Severus, het maakt me niet uit oké!"

Nu bemoeide ik me in het gesprek: "Minerva?"

Ze draaide haar gezicht naar me toe.

Even knipperde ik met mijn ogen: "Wow, déjà vu." Mompelde ik voor verder te gaan: "Het spijt me dat je dat zag..." Begon ik voorzichtig.

Minerva glimlachte: "Ik ben het wel gewend."

Ik zuchtte: "Dan nog, je leek nogal overstuur."

"Ja, wat had jij gedaan."

Met een glimlach knikte ik, bevestigend dat ik idem dito hetzelfde had gedaan.

Ze stond op en strekte haar armen uit, ik liep naar haar toen en liet me omhelzen: "Het maakt niet uit meisje, ik was gewoon geschrokken."

Toen ik over haar schouder keek zag ik Severus zuchtten en zijn hoofd schudden terwijl zijn mond het woord 'vrouwen' vormde. Even later lieten Minerva en ik elkaar met een grijns los.

Ik drukte nog even snel een zoen op Severus' wang en toen liepen we alledrie een andere kant op; terug naar het normale leven.

Liefs Christina.

**Aaaaaauuuuuubbbbb review, zodat ik helemaal versteld sta van mijn lieve lezertjes als ik weer terugkom.  
xxx Anne **


	20. Ontvoerd

**Hallo luitjes!!! Weer een nieuw hst.! Dit keer word het een btje anders: Net als normaal krijgen jullie wel vanuit Harry's punt en Chris' dagboek. Maar vanwege een bepaalde gebeurtenis zouden jullie dan een deel van het verhaal missen... Dat zouden we toch niet willen of wel? Dus heb ik besloten er nog een dagboek tussen te plakken, van wie? Dat zie je het volgende hoofdstuk wel.  
Nog even bedankjes aan de revieuwers!  
do: Dank je! Zoals je al weet heb ik superveel plezier in Parijs gehad :D  
'milleke': Blij dat je het leuk vond. Mensen zijn niet altijd wat ze lijken toch...  
Barbara A.K.A. Mevr. Zwarts: Hey tnx voor je 2 (!!!) revieuwtjes. #bloos# Dankje!  
Veel plezier met dit chappie allemaal!**

Ontvoerd

Toen Harry zaterdag wakker werd was hij er nog steeds van overtuigt dat de wereld gek was, en als maar gekker werd...

_Na het gebeuren met Sneep, Zwarts en Anderling waren en nog vreemdere dingen gebeurt:_

_Die donderdag ochtend was Zwarts verdwenen, ze kwam niet opdagen tijdens de les en toen Sneep het hoorde in de toverdranken les daarna rende hij het lokaal uit en kwam niet meer terug. Later bij de lunch waren Sneep, Zwarts én Perkamentus afwezig._

_Diezelfde donderdagavond had Harry Ron horen praten, tegen zichzelf... in bed. Hij kreeg nog rillingen over zijn rug als hij er aan dacht._

_Vrijdags was er nog geen teken van Zwarts. Anderling, Vector, Perkamentus en Sneep misten het ontbijt en zagen er bij de lunch toen ze er wel waren uitgeput uit. Toen Harry, Ron en Hermelien na de lessen naar de bibliotheek liepen rende Sneep langs met Hagrid in zijn kielzog die zo goed en kwaad als het ging achter hem aan rende. En 's avonds bij het diner waren alleen professor Kist en Hagrid er. Maar die leken ook zo snel mogelijk weg te willen._

Harry wreef zijn ogen uit en ging rechtop zitten, rekte zich uit en kleedde zich aan. Ron was weg dus liep hij alleen de trap af en de leerlingenkamer uit. Hij had honger. Op het moment dat hij de grote zaal in liep wist hij dat dit weer een interessante dag zou worden.

Er zaten weer maar twee leraren aan de lerarentafel, alleen waren het nu een geïrriteerde Vector en een Sneep die eruit zag alsof hij in geen drie dagen had geslapen. Ze zaten furieus met elkaar te fluisteren. Harry slenterde naar de leerlingentafel van Griffoendor, het was te vroeg om zich er druk over te maken.

Hij plofte neer tegenover Hermelien en trok een bord met broodjes naar hem toe. Maar Hermelien legde haar hand op de zijne om hem te stoppen, hij keek haar boos aan en ze leunde over tafel: "Harry, moet je horen: er gaat een roddel door de school. Een roddel over Voldemort..."

Harry was meteen klaarwakker: "Wat?" fluisterde hij terug.

Hermelien keek even naar links en rechts om te kijken of iemand meeluisterde, toen ging ze verder: "Ze zeggen dat er hier woensdag avond dooddoeners waren, een groep en dat ze professor Zwarts hebben meegenomen. De roddel gaat rond dat Voldemort haar krachten wil..."

Ineens had Harry geen honger meer, dit was niet goed. Als Voldemort Zwarts' krachten kreeg dan zou hij nog krachtiger worden. En Harry moest hem verslaan. Hij moest met Perkamentus praten.

Alsof ze zijn gedachten kon lezen fluisterde Hermelien: "Ik denk dat het tijd is voor een bezoekje aan professor Perkamentus."

Harry knikte en stond op: "Ik ga meteen." Hierna liep hij de zaal uit op naar het kantoor van Perkamentus.

Bij de waterspuwer aangekomen zei hij het wachtwoord en liep de trap op.

Eenmaal bij de deur aangekomen klopte hij aan, een stem zei: "Binnen."

Harry opende de deur en van wat hij binnen aantrof viel zijn mond open, in Perkamentus' kantoor stonden niet alleen alle leraren op Sneep en Vector na, maar ook bijna de gehele orde van de Feniks.

Iedereen keek naar Harry die zich nogal ongemakkelijk voelde en zo snel mogelijk weg wilde. Maar Perkamentus gaf hem een wrange glimlach: "Goed zo, ik wilde je net laten halen. Ga zitten als je nog ruimte kan vinden."

Harry ging tussen Remus Lupos en Romeo Wolkenveld staan en Perkamentus ging verder: "Zoals ik al had verteld is Christina ontvoerd op bevel van heer Voldemort. Hoogst waarschijnlijk om haar krachten te stelen. Iedereen hier kent Christina, dus jullie zullen het met me eens zijn dat ze zichzelf best kan redden. Maar dit is een uiterst delicate zaak omdat er ook iemand anders is ontvoerd: Yasmin Rodriques oftewel Yasmin Prisma, een van Christina's jeugdvriendinnen. Chris zal niet toegeven zolang ze haar martelen, maar ik weet niet of ze nog zo standvastig is als ze haar laatst overgebleven jeugdvriendin martelen."

De deur ging open en Sneep en Vector kwamen binnen, Sneep keek woedend en Vector zag eruit alsof ze elk moment in huilen uit kon barstten. Ze kon nog net verstikt uitbrengen: "H-hoofdmeester w-we moeten haar te-terug k-krijgen."

Charlie Wemel liep naar haar toe, sloeg een arm om haar heen en bracht haar naar een stoel waar hij haar probeerde te kalmeren. Sneep liep naar het bureau, sloeg er met zijn vuisten op en zei: "Vector heeft gelijk, we moeten iets doen NU!"

Perkamentus bleef kalm en keek hem aan: "Severus, ik weet dat je haar terug wilt. Maar we moeten voorzichtig te werk gaan. En zoals je weet kan Christina prima voor haarzelf zorgen."

Sneep ging met zijn hand door zijn haar: "En wat nou als dat niet lukt?"

Even keek Perkamentus verbaast, toen glimlachte hij en legde een hand op Sneep's schouder: "Wees gerust Severus, ze heeft voor hetere vuren gestaan."

Sneep knikte en ging bij de rest van de groep staan, maar hield zijn bezorgde uitdrukking.

Na nog een blik op Sneep en Vector ging Perkamentus verder: "Dit is wat we zeker weten: Christina is woensdag tussen acht uur 's avonds en acht uur 's ochtends verdwenen. Ze hebben toen waarschijnlijk geprobeerd haar uit te horen, maar ze hield voet bij stuk want vanochtend om zeven uur kreeg ik een telefoontje van meneer Rodriques die gisteravond overvallen werd door een groep van vijf dooddoeners. Ze hebben hem en zijn tien jaar oude zoon gemarteld en Yasmin meegenomen. Vanaf hier tasten we in het duister: we weten niet waar ze zijn, met hoeveel ze zijn en nog belangrijker: hoeveel valstrikken ze voor ons in petto hebben."

Romeo die rechts van Harry stond stapte naar voren: "We hebben een zwaar vermoedden dat ze ergens in de buurt van Blackpool zijn, ergens aan de kust in een grot. Ook weten we dat ze met rond de 30 dooddoeners zijn, we weten niet of er reuzen of dementors zijn." Hierna stapte hij weer naar achteren.

Perkamentus knikte naar hem: "Dank je Romeo, dat zal helpen."

Even bleef het stil en toen stapte een oude man naar voren, hij zag er moe en afgetobd uit: "Vanochtend heb ik alle dementors nagekeken, we missen er vijf." Zijn stem klonk zacht en verontschuldigend.

Maar Perkamentus glimlachte: "Ik ben blij het te weten."

Weer bleef het even stil, toen stapte Hagrid naar voren: "Ik heb bericht gekregen van Olympe: Er is maar een reus weg, maar het is mogelijk dat ze die zelf vermoord hebben."

Er werd zachtjes op de deur geklopt en er liep een meisje met vuilblond haar binnen. Perkamentus gebaarde haar naar voren te komen: "Ah, juffrouw Leeflang. Kom maar iets dichterbij."

Loena stapte naar voren en Perkamentus wendde zich tot de andere aanwezigen: "Vorig jaar hebben wij een talent bij juffrouw Leeflang ontdekt. Ik heb toen Christina gevraagd haar speciale lessen te geven. Als het goed is kan juffrouw Leeflang ons helpen met het vinden van Chris." Hij wendde zich weer tot Loena: "Zeg maar wat je nodig hebt."

Ze haalde diep adem en zei trillerig: "E-e-een kaart en iets wat van groot b-belang was voor haar: een ketting of een ring ofzo."

Perkamentus zwaaide met zijn staf en er lag een kaart van Engeland op zijn bureau. Toen twijfelde hij even, maar Sneep stapte naar voren en haalde een parelketting met een ring erom uit zijn zak: "Hier, alsjeblieft vind haar."

Loena glimlachte bemoedigend naar hem en pakte toen de ketting aan. Ze sloot haar ogen en draaide de ketting boven de kaart rond, iedereen was muisstil. Toen begon ze lichtjes gouden licht uit te stralen en langzaam slipte de ketting tussen haar vingers uit en landde opgerold bovenop Blackpool.

Ze zuchtte een keer diep en Perkamentus tikte op de kaart, die vergrootte en nu alleen nog maar Blackpool en het gebied daaromheen liet zien. Loena hield haar hand boven de ketting en sloot haar ogen weer. Ze begon weer goud te gloeien en de ketting bewoog als een slang over de kaart en bleef in de vorm van een pijl liggen, wijzend naar een plek aan de kust genaamd: Death's cave.

Ineens was de kamer vol geluid, iedereen was aan het fluisteren. Wat ze moesten doen, wie er heen zouden gaan en wat er daar zou zijn. Niemand leek te twijfelen aan wat Loena had laten zien.

Perkamentus kuchte en het werd stil: "We gaan, nu!" Iedereen knikte en volgde Perkamentus, hij liep naar Harry en pakte hem bij de arm en nam hem mee.

Even later keken Harry en Loena toe hoe Perkamentus vertrok. Als een gigantisch leger marcheerde ze over het terein van Zweinstein naar de poort, Perkamentus en Sneep voorop, achter hun Vector en Anderling, daarachter de rest van de orde en de meeste leraren. Perkamentus had een paar leraren en leden van de orde van de feniks gevraagd achter te blijven. Ook Harry en Loena moesten op school blijven, Perkamentus had hem uitgelegd wat het idee was: Als hij te laat was moesten Harry en Loena de school beschermen tegen Voldemort.

Het leger was bij de poort aangekomen en met een hele hoop plopjes verdwenen ze. Nu was het wachten op wat er zou gaan komen...

**Dit was het dan, leken de problemen eindelijk opgelost... Ach ja, dan is het toch niet leuk meer? Oh, ennuh reviewen hè!**


	21. Ontvoerd Dagboek Severus Pt 1

**Hellow mensjes!!!! Weer een nieuw hst. Vh Deze keer weer zo'n lang hst. dat ik um in 2 delen moet verdelen. Dit keer hebben we alleen een ander hoofpersoon dan in de gewoonlijke dagboek hst... Deze keer: SEVERUS SNEEP:D Aangezien Chris weg is en de zaken op Zweinstein... Ach wat lul ik nou, veel plezier ermee! Nog even bedankjes:  
****Do:**** Kun je geloven dat het aan het eind nog spannender word??? NEY, ik ook niet:P  
****Love Fantasy:**** Het spijt me, je zult na dit hst. nog een hst. moeten wachten op Chris' verklaring.. MAAAR in het volgend hst. zal al wel alles uitgelegd worden... al dan wel uit Sev's oogpunt.  
****Mevr. Zwarts:**** Err.. Lang verhaal maaruh, dank je. En NEE, dit is geen verwijzing naar EWVV maar naar iets anders wat helemaal aan het eind van het verhaal word onthult :D  
Veel plezier met lezen!!!**

6 oktober

Dagboek,

Vandaag rotdag, Christina zoek.

Het begon vanochtend bij mijn tweede lesuur. De klas vertelde me dat ze weg was, dus ik naar haar kamers. Bed onbeslapen. Boek nog op de stoelleuning bij de haard maar niemand aanwezig.

Hierna naar Perkamentus. Eerst heel gehannes met dat wachtwoord, waarom moest het altijd snoep zijn? Eindelijk het wachtwoord gevonden komt hij de gang in lopen: "Ah Severus, zocht je mij?"

Ik onderdrukte een zucht: "Ja, Chris is weg. Een missie?"

Hij fronste: "Niet dat ik weet."

Mijn gedachten dwaalden af: er zou toch niets mis zijn? Misschien had Voldemort haar? Nee, daar was ze te sterk voor. Maar wat als?

"Haar bed is onbeslapen en haar boek licht nog op de leuning van de stoel. Ik vrees dat er iets gebeurt is. Is er een manier waarop we kunnen weten of ze in het kasteel is?"

Perkamentus knikte en vertelde me over een kamer op de zevende verdieping, je kon daar zien wie er allemaal aanwezig waren en waar. Op volle snelheid wandelde ik naar de zevende verdieping en voor het protret van de grijze draak hijgde ik het wachtwoord: "Uilenvellen." En liep de ruimte binnen. Van wat daarbinnen te zien was viel mijn mond open, ik was blij dat er niemand in de buurt was die het kon zien.

Na even gestaard te hebben raapte ik mezelf bij een en liep naar de wand tegenover de deur: "Zoek Christina Zwarts." Er bewoog een rood kruisje over de gigantische kaart van Zweinstein die de hele muur bedekte. Toe er na zo'n vijf minuten nog niets was gevonden 'sprak' de kaart: "Voeg nieuwe zoekcriteria in."

Na even nagedacht te hebben sprak ik: "Zoek Christina." Weer bewoog er een rood kruisje over de kaart, deze keer had hij meteen een hit. Het kruisje verdeelde zich in twee kruisjes, een bleef de persoon volgen waar nu een naam naast stond: 'Christina Tribe, Huffelpuf 4e jaars' Dat was ze niet.

Het ander kruisje zocht verder, er kwam nog een hit: Christina Jefferson, een 1e jaars Zwadderich. Maar daar had ik ook niets aan. Even later stopte het kruisje weer en 'sprak' de kaart: "Meerdere doelen gevonden, voeg nieuwe zoekcriteria in."

Mijn laatste kans: "Zwarts." Weer een nutteloze zoektocht, geen enkel doel. Ik mompelde: "rotmuur." En beende de kamer uit, als dit ding haar niet wou vinden moest het maar op de ouderwetse manier. Acht trappen liep ik af voordat ik in de kerkers was, de meeste mensen zouden uitgeput zijn. Maar aangezien ik elke dag trap op en af liep, sinds Chris' kamer op de vierde verdieping zat.

Zonder te kloppen stormde ik een van de oudste kerkers van het kasteel binnen, overal aan de muur hingen ketens en kettingen. Dit was de oude martelkamer, hij was al eeuwen niet meer in gebruik maar ik wist dat de bloederige baron hier graag rondhing. Hij zei dat hij 'de slachtoffers nog kon horen schreeuwen'. En ik had nog wat van hem tegoed. Ikzelf was hier liever niet, het herinnerde me aan mijn tijd als dooddoener.

De ketens rechts van mij kletterden: "Baron, kom tevoorschijn."

Een diepe stem kwam van de ratelende ketens: "Wie durft mij te storen?"

"Ik ben het, Severus Sneep, ik heb een gunst nodig." Zuchtte ik.

Langzaam werd de baron zichtbaar. Hij keek me vreemd aan: "Mijn hulp? Ik ben dood."

Ik knikte: "Exact, dat is het idee."

Even fronste hij, toen vroeg hij: "Hoezo heb jij mijn hulp nodig sterveling?"

Na diep adem gehaald te hebben zei ik: "Chris is weg, ik wou vragen of jullie, daarmee bedoel ik de geesten, zouden willen helpen zoeken."

Hij dacht even na: "Je bedoelt Christina Zwarts?"

Nogmaals knikte ik, toen knikte ook de baron: "Ik zal iedereen bij elkaar roepen, we zullen kijken wat we kunnen doen." Hierna verdween hij door de muur en liep ik zo snel als ik kon de kerker uit, het eindeloze wachten kon beginnen.

Ik was niet goed in wachten dus een half uur later liep ik alweer door de gangen op weg naar Chris' vertrek. Er moest toch iets van een aanwijzing zijn? Eenmaal daar aangekomen zei ik het wachtwoord en liep het vertrek binnen, de haard knapperde nog net zo onschuldig als een uur geleden. Met een zucht plofte ik neer op de stoel voor de haard, bijna sloeg ik het boek van de leuning.

Voorzichtig pakte ik het boek vast en draaide hem om, mijn hart stond stil. Dit was geen leesboek, het was Christina's dagboek. Ik wou hem dichtslaan toen er een brief tussenuit viel, ik wist dat het verkeerd was maar kon de aandrang niet weerstaan. Misschien stond er in de brief waar ze heen was. Voorzichtig legde ik het dagboek weg en opende de brief.

Ik herkende het handschrift meteen, dit was niet goed. Snel liet ik mijn ogen over de brief gaan. Wat moest Chris met deze brief? Deze brief kwam van de heer van het duister. Dit kon niet veel goeds betekenen.

En ja hoor! Het was een 'vriendelijke' uitnodiging: _Kom naar het bos om 23.00 of sterf._ Stond er in grote lijnen. Mijn hart stond stil, dit was niet goed, dit was helemaal niet goed. Toen ik het gevoel in mijn lichaam weer terug had stond ik op en rende naar de kamer van Perkamentus, ik hijgde het wachtwoord, stormde de trap op en gooide de deur open.

Met de brief in mijn hand geklemd liep ik het kantoor binnen, Perkamentus zat aan zijn bureau en tot mijn verbazing zat Chalondra Vector tegenover hem. Toen ik binnenkwam keek hij me hoopvol aan, maar ik kon niets anders dan hem de brief overhandigen.

Hij las hem vluchtig door en zijn gezicht werd wit: "Ah, Marten. Ik had het kunnen weten."

Vector keek hem verward aan en hij zei: "Heer Voldemort heeft Christina een brief gestuurd. Ze moest gisteravond om elf uur naar het verboden bos gaan."

"I-is ze gegaan?"

Ik had zin om haar door elkaar te schudden en te schreeuwen: NATUURLIJK IS ZE GEGAAN, ANDERS ZOU ZE TOCH HIER ZIJN, DOM WICHT! Maar ik hield me in en Perkamentus knikte droevig: "Daar lijkt het wel op."

Natuurlijk wist ik wel dat ze weg was en alles maar om het zo bevestigt te horen... Het deed pijn.

"Nou, we moeten haar zoeken!" Daar had Vector wel gelijk in.

Maar Perkamentus schudde zijn hoofd: "Dat heeft geen zin. Chalondra, ik denk dat het het beste is als je nu naar je vertrekken gaat. Tot de les is afgelopen in iedergeval, ik wil dat je het volgende lesuur gewoon les geeft."

Vector deed haar mond open om te protesteren maar Perkamentus hield zijn hand op en maande haar tot stilte: "Ik moet iets met Severus bespreken en Zweinstein moet doorgaan, niemand mag weten dat Christina verdwenen is oké? Anders... Anders kan Zweinstein wel gesloten worden. Stel je eens voor: Leraren verdwijnen, waarom zouden leerlingen dan wel veilig zijn?"

Het leek of Vector nog iets wou zeggen, maar ze knikte en liep weg. Op een bepaalde manier had ik toch met haar te doen.

Toen ze de deur achter zich gesloten had draaide Perkamentus zich naar mij: "Severus, we moeten praten..."

Ik knikte en ging zitten.

"Er is iets... Iets gebeurt toen Chris bij de duistere zijde spioneerde, ongeveer een jaar voor de val van Voldemort. Heer Voldemort twijfelde of ze trouw aan hem was en stuurde haar op een missie, een missie die haar leven voorgoed zou moeten veranderen."

Ik fronste: Iets wat haar zóú moeten veranderen? En een missie, daar had ze me nooit iets over verteld. Maar Perkamentus ging verder."

"Op een warme zomeravond kwam Chris bij me: Ze was op een missie gestuurd. Een missie die anders voor haar uit zou pakken dan verwacht, ze had iets van euforie bij Voldemort opgepikt toen hij het vertelde. Dus ze wist dat er iets mis zou gaan, ze wist alleen niet wat..."

Hij zuchtte en legde zijn hoofd in zijn handen: "Ze liep recht in een valstrik, Voldemort had het ministerie afgetipt dat ze daar zou zijn. Dus kwamen ze met een gigantisch leger om haar tegen te houden. Ze vocht voor haar leven, maar ze waren met teveel. Uiteindelijk stuurden ze met zo'n 20 schouwers tegelijk Avada Kedevra op haar af. Een normaal persoon was gestorven, maar Chris niet. Ze raakte in een coma. In die tijd moest ik de moeilijkste beslissing in mijn leven nemen..."

Even sloot hij zijn ogen en bleef stil, toen schudde hij zijn hoofd alsof hij wakker moest worden en ging verder: "Maargoed, ze bleef een jaar lang in coma. En op het exacte moment dat heer Voldemort voor de eerste keer 'verslagen' werd door Harry Potter schrok ze wakker. In de tijd dat ze in coma was had ze alle bewegingen van heer Voldemort meegemaakt, ze had ze door zijn ogen gevolgd. Niet in staat iets te doen, alleen maar te kijken, horen, voelen, proeven en ruiken. Dit was uitermate handig om achter namen van dooddoeners te komen en uit te vinden wat er nou precies was gebeurt die avond dat heer Voldemort verdween. Maar ze sprak er amper over, ik zag hoe ze langzaam verdorde. Toen er na twee jaar bijna niets meer van de oude Chris over was kon ze het niet meer aan en smeekte ze me om een geheugenslot op de drie jaren daarvoor te leggen. Ik weigerde maar na lang aandringen vond ik dat het beter was dat ik het deed dan dat ze naar iemand anders stapte. Dus toen heb ik toch maar het geheugenslot aangebracht. En zo drie jaar van haar leven uit haar geheugen verwijdert. Het hielp wel, twee weken nadat ik het slot had aangebracht was de eerste keer dat ik haar zag lachen in minstens een jaar. Ze bouwde stukje bij beetje een nieuw leven op. Maar ik ben het nooit vergeten en zal dat ook nooit doen..."

Toen hij uitgesproken was bleef het doodstil in de kamer, zelfs de schilderijen hielden hun adem in. Ik dacht diep na: geen wonder dat Chris dit me niet verteld had. Ze wist het niet meer. Maar waarom wou ze zo graag van die herinneringen af? Wat had ze gezien dat ze er zo aan onderdoor ging?

En ineens realiseerde ik me dat achter dat lachende gezicht een heel leven van oorlog schuilging, toch had ik haar nooit horen klagen. Er waren wel eens momenten dat ze instortte, maar die waren kort. En ze was bijna altijd vrolijk. Ik kon me haar helemaal niet wegkwijnend voorstellen.

In alle stilte stond ik op en liep weg, ik moest even alleen zijn. Dit verwerken. Perkamentus bleef zitten en deed geen poging me tegen te houden.

Toen ik buiten het kantoor stond zuchtte ik diep, waarom had hij me dit verteld? Waarom moest ik dit weten? Maargoed, we hadden het hier wel over Albus Perkamentus. De man met de meest ondoorgrondelijke gedachtes ter wereld.

Ik ben naar mijn vertrekken gelopen en moest daar in slaap gevallen zijn, want ik kan me verder niets meer herinneren. Op wakker worden om twaalf uur 's middags na.

Severus Sneep

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

7 Oktober

Dagboek,

Chris nog steeds weg.

Om twaalf uur wakker geworden, toen aangekleed en op weg naar Perkamentus gegaan, kwam hem halverwege gang tegen en hij sleepte me mee naar de grote zaal: "Je moet iets eten Severus."

Met tegenzin liep ik mee en at een halve appel. Toen eindelijk de bel ging volgde ik Perkamentus naar zijn kamer, samen met Vector en Anderling.

Vector en Anderling moesten de andere leraren inlichtten zonder aandacht te trekken en ik moest samen met Hagrid, die al bij me in zijn hut wachtte, het bos doorzoeken. Misschien konden we sporen vinden.

Dus nadat Perkamentus dat met veel meer woorden had verteld liep ik de trap af, op weg naar Hagrid's hut.

Daar aangekomen klopte ik op de deur en Hagrid kwam naar buiten, zijn ogen waren rood en je kon duidelijk zien dat hij gehuild had. 't was ook zo'n watje.

Ik knikte als begroeting en liep naar het bos, Hagrid liep achter me aan: "Hallo professor Sneep, ik heb gehoord wat er met Christina is gebeurt." Inwendig zuchtte ik: Natuurlijk heb je dat, anders zou je toch niet helpen zoeken.

Maar de halfreus kon mijn gedachten niet lezen dus ratelde hij verder over hoe erg hij het vond en dat hij hoopte dat het goed met haar ging jada, jada.

Toen hij begon over vroeger en dat ze al zo'n aardige meid was toen ze op school zat wierp ik een woedende blik achteruit en tot mijn genoegen werd hij stil.

"We moeten naar aanwijzingen vinden om Christina terug te vinden, niet praten over hoe ze altijd geintjes uithaalde met Perkamentus' baard oké?"

Hagrid knikte gedwee maar ik meende te horen dat hij "Chagrijn." mompelde.

Langzaam strompelden we verder door de doornstruiken, hoge wortels en afgebroken takken... Nouja, ik strompelde. De halfreus liep alsof hij een ommetje over de stoep maakte.

Doordat ik even achterom had gekeken om te bewonderen hoe makkelijk Hagrid door het dichte bos liep had ik een omhoogstekende wortel gemist waarover ik struikelde en plat op mijn bek ging.

Ik wou net zuchtten en weer overeind komen toen ik voor mijn gezicht in een lage tak iets zag hangen, iets wat me erg bekend voorkwam: Voor me hing een stukje stof, een stukje zwarte stof met een hartje erop getekend dat erop gezet leek met een gouden stift...

Chris zette exact zo'n zelfde hartje op al haar kleding, ze raakte nogal snel iets kwijt en dit was haar manier van haar naam ergens opzetten. Voorzichtig pakte ik het stukje stof aan en ging opstaan: "We zitten goed."

Hagrid fronste: "Hoezo?"

Ik hield het lapje stof voor zijn neus: "Dit is van Christina, kom op we moeten verder."

Ik draaide me om en strompelde weer verder, al duurde het niet lang voor ik weer stil bleef staan. Voor me was een open plek, zo'n zeven meter in doorsnee. Midden in de open plek was het gras platgetrapt en lagen grote bloedvlekken. Ik voelde hoe al het bloed uit mijn gezicht wegtrok.

"Jeemienee." Hagrid liep langs me heen de open plek op. "Wat is hier gebeurt?"

Ondanks mijn shocktoestand kon ik hem wel wat aandoen, wat dacht hij dat hier gebeurt was?

Mijn god, wat had iedereen toch met domme vragen stellen?

Toen viel mijn oog op een plekje halverwege het gras, daar glinsterde iets. Toen ik dichterbij kwam zag ik dat het een pareltje was, een klein lichtblauw pareltje. Eentje van Christina's oorbellen.

De wereld stortte voor mij in, ik had stukjes van Chris' kleding gevonden en er lagen hier gigantische vlekken bloed op het gras. Waarom kon Chris nooit gewoon is een keertje in slaap zijn gevallen op de wc of opgehouden worden door een plotselinge vreetbui?

Waarom werd ze altijd ontvoerd, gemarteld, bijna vermoord of alle drie?

En nog het belangrijkste: Waarom gaf ik zo veel om haar?

Alles was zo veel makkelijker geweest als ik niet zo verdomd veel van haar gehouden had. Ik zuchtte. Elke keer schudde ze mijn leven weer door elkaar, het was frustrerend gewoon dat zijn meer grip op mijn leven had dan ikzelf.

Hagrid schudde zijn hoofd: "Dr is hier nix meer, k denk dat we terug motten gaan en Perkamentus motten vertellen wat we hebben gevonden."

Ik knikte en sjokte in gedachten verzonken achter Hagrid aan door de bosjes, ik verbaasde me er niet eens over hoe veel makkelijker het ging als je achter Hagrid liep dan ervoor.

Een paar keer haalde een achteruitzwiepende tak een kras over mijn huid maar het maakte me niet uit. Ik dacht aan het bloed en het platgedrukte gras, ik kon Voldemort haar gewoon zien martelen. Bijna kon ik haar geschreeuw horen en ik kneep mijn hand nog dichter om de parel en het stukje stof dat ik vastgeklemd hield. Ik kon wel gillen van frustratie, maar ik hield mijn gezicht op neutraal en was wat iedereen van me verwachtte.

Toen we bij de rand van het bos waren besefte ik ineens hoe belangrijk het was dat we Chris zo snel mogelijk terugvonden. Dus versnelde ik mijn pas, tegen de tijd dat ik bij de voordeur was, was ik aan het rennen met Hagrid in mijn kielzog.

We renden de hele weg naar de waterspuwer voor zijn kantoor waar ik het wachtwoord hijgde en de trap op beende. Ik gooide de deur open en liep het kantoor binnen, Hagrid nog steeds vlak achter me.

Ik liep rechtstreeks door naar het bureau waar Perkamentus achter zat en legde Christina's dingen er op. Hagrid begon te praten: "Na lang wandelen vonden we een open plek, in het midden was het gras platgetrapt en lagen er bloedvlekken, vers bloed."

En ik hijgde: "D-dit lag er ook."

Perkamentus keek met toegeknepen ogen naar het lapje stof en de parel. Toen hij het lapje stop omdraaide en het hartje zag ging er een vlaag van verschrikking over zijn gezicht. Ik wist dat hij doorhad wat ik had gevonden.

Na nog even naar de twee objecten gestaard te hebben keek hij Hagrid en mij aan: "Rubeus, ik wil dat je me de open plek laat zien. Severus... Ga slapen, je zult je krachten nodig hebben als we Christina terug willen halen."

Ik knikte en Perkamentus en Hagrid liepen de kamer uit. Even keek ik triest naar het lapje stof en de parel, toen draaide ik me om en liep het kantoor uit. Op weg naar Christina's vertrekken.

Toen ik voor de deur stond zei ik het wachtwoord, opende het portret en liep naar binnen. Langzaam, alles in me opnemend liep ik naar de stoel waar het dagboek overheen had gelegen en ging zitten. Voorzichtig liet ik mijn vinger over de kaft van het dagboek dat naast me lag gaan.

Ik had een sterke aandrang het te openen, Chris' leven lag onder mijn vinger en ik kon het zo lezen...

Maar ik kon het niet doen, Chris vertrouwde me.

Toen realiseerde ik me iets, misschien had ze al eerder bericht gehad van Voldemort. Een aanwijzing waar ze kon zijn of een verwijzing naar een eerdere brief.

Voorzichtig pakte ik het dagboek op, me volledig bewust van de inbreuk die ik ging maken op Chris' persoonlijke leven. Met een diepe zucht en soort van tegen mijn zin deed ik het dagboek open en bladerde naar de laatst beschreven bladzijde. Ik begon bovenaan te lezen:

_Ik grijnsde en keek opzij, Severus keek naar het plafond en ik drukte snel een zoen op zijn wang._

_"Wat was dat nou weer dan?" vroeg hij beledigd: "Als je het doet, doe het dan goed."_

_Toen pakte hij mijn kin en draaide me naar zich toe. En voor ik het wist werd ik weer meegesleurd in een passionele zoen. Hij mocht er dan niet uitzien als mister World (Wat me geen ene flikker uitmaakt) maar hij kon zoenen als de beste._

Snel sloeg ik het boek dicht, dit wou ik niet lezen. Dit was haar persoonlijke leven, ehm... ons persoonlijke leven.

Ik legde het dagboek weer weg, me schuldig voelend over wat ik had gelezen. Al voelde ik ook een sprankje trots... Wat ik snel weer wegstopte.

Na me uitgerekt te hebben stond ik op en liep naar de slaapkamer, ik ging op haar bed zitten en liet me op mijn zij vallen in haar kussen. Ik ademde diep in en snoof haar geur op, zonder dat ik het gemerkt had liepen er tranen over mijn wangen en ik streek ze snel weg.

Wat miste ik haar toch, alleen het idee al dat er iets met haar zou gebeuren...

Severus Sneep

**Dit was het dan voor nu, deel 2 van dit hst. komt snel (hoop ik). Tot dan moet je het hier maar mee doen ;)**


	22. Ontvoerd Dagboek Severus Pt 2

**Mensen!!! Weer een nieuw chappie... maaruh, ikheb een misrekening gemaakt... Dit hoofdstuk krijgt geen 2 maar 3 delen. Anders worden ze te lang :S  
Maaruh niet meer gelul, nog ff bedankjes aan alle revieuwers.  
****Love Fantasy:**** Sneep word nog veel emotioneler, niet dit chappie. Maar zeker het volgende wel.  
****Do:**** Heel erg bedankt! En ook voor je steun 'achter de schermen' :P   
****Mevr. Zwarts:**** Hier is het vervolg dan... En: OEPS! Ik was waarschijnlijk nog slaperig ofzo :P  
****darkangel:**** Heel erg bedank voor alle DRIE de revieuws :D ennuh, dat van zweinstein weet ik wel, ik ben gewoon te lui om het te veranderen :P  
MENSEN, DAT WAS HET:VEEL PLEZIER MET LEZEN VAN DEEL 2!!!**

9 oktober

Ik kan niet geloven dat alles voorbij is...

Nouja, ik zal beginnen met gisteren, toen kon ik niet schrijven. Gisterochtend werd ik wakker in Chris' bed waar ik de avond daarvoor in slaap was gevallen.

Vaag besefte ik dat het zaterdag was en dat ik geen lessen had, niet dat ik daartoe in staat was maar toch. Ik stond op, fatsoeneerde me een beetje en slofte naar Perkamentus' kantoor.

Ik opende de deur en Perkamentus kwam meteen naar me toe: "Ah Severus, jou had ik net nodig."

Dit was niet goed, dit was helemaal niet goed. Maar ik was nog te moe om er aandacht aan te besteden. Hij pakte me bij mijn schouders en draaide me om: "Aangezien je nu niet van groot nut bent en je je krachten moet sparen vind ik dat je maar moet gaan surveilleren bij het ontbijt."

En voor ik het wist stond ik al weer buiten met een chagrijnige Vector aan mijn zij. Toen ik me realiseerde wat er gebeurde draaide ik me om en wou weer naar boven lopen. Vector pakte mijn arm: "Dat heeft geen nut, ik heb het al drie keer geprobeerd."

Dus zuchtte ik en sjokte maar met haar mee naar de grote zaal. Ik plofte naast haar neer in de stoel en even staarden we voor elkaar uit en toen begon ze me op de hoogte te brengen van wat er allemaal was gebeurt terwijl ik sliep.

Het bleek dat Perkamentus de orde bijeen had geroepen en alle leraren had ingelicht.

Halverwege het ontbijt vertrok Potter, ik had zo'n vaag vermoeden dat hij op weg was naar Perkamentus. Toen eindelijk alle leerlingen de grote zaal uit waren (De laatsten heb ik geholpen met een paar woedende blikken) ging ik samen met Vector naar het kantoor van professor Perkamentus.

Toen ik de deur opende en naar binnen liep viel bijna mijn mond open van verbazing. Ik kon het nog net verbergen met een woedende blik.

Vector begon te snikken: "H-hoofdmeester w-we moeten haar te-terug k-krijgen."

Nu werd ik echt woedend: Ze stond hier stom allemaal, ze zouden Chris moeten zoeken. Ik liep naar het bureau en sloeg er met mijn vuisten op: "Vector heeft gelijk, we moeten iets doen NU!"

Perkamentus keek me kalm aan: "Severus, ik weet dat je haar terug wilt. Maar we moeten voorzichtig te werk gaan. En zoals je weet kan Christina prima voor haarzelf zorgen."

Voor ik het wist ging ik met mijn hand door mijn haar, dat doe ik alleen als ik bang of onzeker ben. Op dat moment was ik het allebei: "En wat nou als dat niet lukt?"

Even keek Perkamentus verbaast, toen glimlachte hij en legde een hand op mijn schouder: "Wees gerust Severus, ze heeft voor hetere vuren gestaan."

Ik knikte en ging bij de rest van de groep staan, maar kon de bezorgde uitdrukking niet van mijn gezicht krijgen.

Na een blik op Vector en mij begon Perkamentus weer tegen de groep te praten: "Dit is wat we zeker weten: Christina is woensdag tussen acht uur 's avonds en acht uur 's ochtends verdwenen. Ze hebben toen waarschijnlijk geprobeerd haar uit te horen, maar ze hield voet bij stuk want vanochtend om zeven uur kreeg ik een telefoontje van meneer Rodriques die gisteravond overvallen werd door een groep van vijf dooddoeners. Ze hebben hem en zijn tien jaar oude zoon gemarteld en Yasmin meegenomen." Ik merkte dat ik mijn nagels in mijn handpalmen drukte, dit was niet goed, dit was helemaal niet goed. Ze hadden Yasmin... Uh-oh.

Maar Perkamentus ging gewoon verder: "Vanaf hier tasten we in het duister: we weten niet waar ze zijn, met hoeveel ze zijn en nog belangrijker: hoeveel valstrikken ze voor ons in petto hebben."

Toen stapte Wolkenveld, iemand van de orde, naar voren: "We hebben een zwaar vermoedden dat ze ergens in de buurt van Blackpool zijn, ergens aan de kust in een grot. Ook weten we dat ze met rond de 30 dooddoeners zijn, we weten niet of er reuzen of dementors zijn." Hierna stapte hij weer naar achteren.

Perkamentus knikte en bedankte hem.

Voor een minuutje bleef het stil, toen stapte een oude man die ik herkende als het hoofd van Azkaban. Ik had geen idee hoe hij heette, maar hij sprak: "Vanochtend heb ik alle dementors nagekeken, we missen er vijf."

Perkamentus glimlachte en bedankte hem, ik had behoefte om naar de Droebel te gaan en hem met mijn blote handen te wurgen. 'Ney hoor, er is geen gevaar. Geen reden om de dementors vast te zetten' Idioot die hij was.

Hierna stapte Hagrid naar voren: "Ik heb bericht gekregen van Olympe: Er is maar een reus weg, maar het is mogelijk dat ze die zelf vermoord hebben."

Dus ze hadden Mallemour ook ingelicht, ik was blij dat ze het in ieder geval groots aanpakten.

Er werd op de deur geklopt en er liep een meisje naar binnen. Nog sterker: juffrouw Leeflang. Ik moest moeite doen om mijn mond niet open te laten vallen.

Maar Perkamentus gebaarde haar naar voren te komen: "Ah, juffrouw Leeflang. Kom maar iets dichterbij."

Leeflang stapte naar voren en Perkamentus wendde zich tot de andere aanwezigen: "Vorig jaar hebben wij een talent bij juffrouw Leeflang ontdekt. Ik heb toen Christina gevraagd haar speciale lessen te geven. Als het goed is kan juffrouw Leeflang ons helpen met het vinden van Chris." Hij wendde zich weer tot Loena: "Zeg maar wat je nodig hebt."

Nu viel mijn mond wel open, waarom had Chris me hier niets over verteld?

Ze haalde diep adem en zei trillerig: "E-e-een kaart en iets wat van groot b-belang was voor haar: een ketting of een ring ofzo."

Ondanks mijn verdoofde toestand begonnen er belletjes in mijn hoofd te rinkelen: iets van groot belang? Iets van groot belang? Mijn hand ging naar mijn zak waar ik de ketting en de ring voelde.

Perkamentus toverde een kaart tevoorschijn en voor ik doorhad wat ik deed stapte ik naar voren. Ik vervloekte mezelf van binnen, nu moest ik de ketting en de ring afstaan... Maargoed, we zouden Chris ermee vinden: "Hier, alsjeblieft vind haar."

Leeflang glimlachte bemoedigend naar en pakte toen de ketting aan. Ik realiseerde me dat ze helemaal niet zo erg was en vroeg me af waarom ik eigenlijk altijd zo gemeen deed. Maar daar was nu geen tijd voor, we moesten Chris vinden!

Ze sloot haar ogen en draaide de ketting boven de kaart rond, iedereen was muisstil. Toen begon ze lichtjes gouden licht uit te stralen en langzaam slipte de ketting tussen haar vingers uit en landde opgerold bovenop Blackpool.

Met opengesperde ogen keek ik toe: dit kende ik. Dit had ik al eerder gezien. Dit had ik Chris zien doen!

Ze zuchtte een keer diep en Perkamentus tikte op de kaart, die vergrootte en nu alleen nog maar Blackpool en het gebied daaromheen liet zien. Leeflang hield haar hand boven de ketting en sloot haar ogen weer. Ze begon weer goud te gloeien en de ketting bewoog als een slang over de kaart en bleef in de vorm van een pijl liggen, wijzend naar een plek aan de kust genaamd: Death's cave.

Even raakte de ironie van de plek me: Voldemort houd zich schuil in death's cave in Blackpool. Ik ademde lucht uit waarvan ik niet wist dat ik hem binnen had gehouden. De adrenaline begon door mijn lichaam te pompen, daar was ze, daar was Christina!

Plotseling was er een explosie van geluid, iedereen begon te fluisteren.

Perkamentus kuchte en het werd stil: "We gaan, nu!" Eindelijk besloot de man iets goed, we zouden Christina gaan redden!

Iedereen knikte en volgde Perkamentus, hij liep naar Harry en pakte hem bij de arm en nam hem even mee.

Later kwam hij terug en legde het plan uit: Een deel van de orde en de leraren zou op school blijven om hem te beschermen voor het geval dat. De rest zou meegaan om Chris te redden.

Even later marcheerden we naar de poort, Perkamentus en ik voor op. Achter ons liepen Anderling en Vector. Even wierp ik een blik achteruit naar het groep mensen die ons volgde. En toen wist ik het zeker, we zouden Christina gaan redden!

Terwijl we wachtten tot iedereen de poort door was hield Perkamentus me even stil en fluisterde: "Ik wil dat jij Chris gaat zoeken, wij zullen vechten. Jij moet haar vinden en redden."

Ik knikte maar hij hield mijn arm vast en keek me diep in mijn ogen: "Severus, je moet begrijpen dat jij de enige bent die haar kan redden. Jullie moeten in leven blijven, jullie allebei..."

Het leek of hij meer wou zeggen maar tegengehouden werd door iets.

Ik wou vragen wat, maar Perkamentus' riep ieders aandacht: "Mensen, we moeten vechten. We moeten de weg vrij maken voor Severus." Zoals gewoonlijk vertrouwde iedereen Perkamentus en vroeg niemand iets. Dus gaf Perkamentus het teken en verdwijnselden we allemaal tegelijk naar death's cave.

Even werd me de adem benomen door het vacuüm gevoel, maar al snel adem de ik de zilte zeelucht in. Ik opende mijn ogen en besefte dat ik zo'n 2 meter van de rand van een klif verwijderd stond. Snel stapte ik achteruit.

Midden over de tenen van Nymphadora Tops. Ik mompelde een: "Sorry." Maar tot mijn verbazing keek ze niet boos of geïrriteerd, ze glimlachte en fluisterde: "Veel succes."

Even bleef ik verbaast staan, toen knikte ik naar haar en baande mijn weg naar de voorkant van de groep waar Perkamentus stond.

"Klaar Severus?"

Ik knikte: "Zo klaar als ik kan zijn."

Hij glimlachte even bemoedigend en knikte. Toen gaf hij het teken en stormden we naar binnen.

Tot mijn verbazing zat er geen krachtveld om de ingang en we stormden zo door. Waarschijnlijk had de duistere hee- Voldemort verwacht dat we hem niet zouden vinden.

De eerste tegenstand die we tegenkwamen waren twee dementors, Remus Lupos, Hecuba Jacobs, Engelbert Dop en Fillius Banning namen die voor hun rekening.

De rest liep door en even later kwamen we een groep van ongeveer vijftien dooddoeners tegen, het gevecht begon.

De helft van de groep bleef achter en de rest ging met Perkamentus en mij mee door een stenen gang, we liepen steeds dieper onder de grond. De gang mondde uit in een hoog stenen vertrek waar nog zo'n vijftien dooddoeners waren. Terwijl de rest zich in het gevecht stortte nam ik de enige deur in het vertrek en liep door de koude stenen gang. Terwijl ik de punt van mijn staf oplichtte dacht ik aan de woorden van Perkamentus: Chris én ik moesten blijven leven.

Snel en stil sloop ik door de koude, smalle gang. Mijn toverstok voor me, na zo'n vijftig meter gelopen te hebben stierven de geluiden van het gevecht achter me weg. Na zo'n honderd meter drukte de stilte op mijn oren, het enige geluiden die ik hoorde waren mijn onregelmatige ademhaling en het bonzen van mijn hart.

Ik stapte stevig door, maar toen na tien minuten lopen nog niets kwam kreeg ik argwaan. Misschien... heel misschien... zat er een spreuk op deze gang.

Ik sprak een onthullingsspreuk en inderdaad, er zat een web van draden geweven over de gang. Ik sprak een tegen bezwering en ja hoor, zo'n tien meter van me verdaan zag ik een deur. Toen ik achterom keek zag ik ook de deur weer. De gang was dus eigenlijk niet langer dan dertig meter.

Op mijn hoede liep ik naar de deur, ik probeerde de klink en schrok me te pletter toen de deur zo open ging, geen slot, geen bezwering, niets. Dit bracht me nog meer op mijn hoede en langzaam sloop ik het stenen vertrek dat achter de deur lag binnen.

Het vertrek was klein, er stond een bureau en een houten stoel. Verder was het leeg, ik keek omhoog. Het was net of ik in een op de kop gekeerde stenen kom zat. Weer sprak ik een onthullingsspreuk uit en godzijdank dat ik dat deed: overal over de vloer liepen rode lijnen, net lasers die de hele vloer doorkruisten. Ik had zo'n vermoeden dat ik die niet moest raken.

Ik toverde een appel tevoorschijn, benieuwd wat er zou gebeuren als er zo'n lijn geraakt werd.

Na diep adem gehaald te hebben gooide ik de appel in een straal die een eind bij me vandaan was. Toen de appel de straal raakte lichtte de appel voor een fractie van een seconde op, toen was er alleen nog maar een rookwolkje dat langzaam omhoog kringelde.

Nu wist ik zeker dat ik de lijnen niet moest raken. Maar ik had wel een idee gekregen van de appel, toen de appel de straal raakte werd hij even onderbroken. Wat nou als ik er iets anders tussen zette? Iets dat weerkaatste? Iets als... een spiegel!

Ik toverde er een paar tevoorschijn en zette er een tussen de straal recht voor me en inderdaad: De straal werd afgebogen en raakte de muur, althans: dat dacht ik. Want de muur weerkaatste de straal, en toen zag ik het: De hele muur op de hoogte van de straal bestond uit spiegels. De stralen die ik zag was maar een enkele straal die de hele kamer door werd gereflecteerd.

Snel haalde ik de spiegel tussen de straal uit. Als er maar een straal was moest die toch ergens vandaan komen... Maar waar?

Opeens viel me een donker doosje aan de overkant van de kamer op: De bron. Maar er was geen mogelijkheid dat ik daarbij kwam. Er zat een beschermende bezwering omheen dus zelfs niet met spreuken... spreuken... Ik kreeg nog een idee: wat nou als IK de stralen zou reflecteren?

Ik was nooit goed geweest in transfiguratie... Maar het moest! Ik wees met mijn toverstok op mijn gewaad. Heel, heel langzaam werd hij lichter en begon hij te glanzen. Toen werd hij zwaarder en zwaarden. Toen ik klaar was was de onderkant van mijn gewaad van metaal, glanzend, weerspiegelend metaal.

Even bleef ik nog staan om diep adem te halen en toen zette ik een stap naar voren, het metalen gedeelte van mijn gewaad zwiepte heen en weer en ik voelde me net een gigantische klok. Maar het hielp. Stapje voor stapje (want mijn gewaad was ineens ruim vijftig kilo) liep ik door de stralen die allemaal gedwee afbogen.

Toen ik aan de overkant was transfigureerde ik mijn gewaad weer terug en keek naar het doosje dat naast de deur stond. Spreuken mochten dan niet werken, maar iets anders wel.

Ik hief mijn voet op en liet hem met een aardige snelheid op het zwakke doosje neerkomen dat ik onder mijn schoenen voelde vergruizelen. Rotding. De straal knipperde even en verdween toen.

Na gezucht te hebben draaide ik me naar de deur, hierdoor zou ik naar de volgende ruimte gaan. Ik haalde diep adem om me voor te bereiden op wat voor 'leuks' de hee- Voldemort daar had achtergelaten.

Ik opende de deur, weer een kamer die er op het eerste gezicht normaal uit zag. Weer een op de kop gedraaide stenen kom, alleen stond hier een bank en een kapotte stoel die zo te zien tegen de muur was gegooid.

Weer deed ik een onthullingsspreuk. Weer was er een spreuk gedaan, deze zag er alleen anders uit. Het was een soort doolhof. Lijnen die dwars door de kamer liepen in een weg die je moest volgen, er waren ook doodlopende lijnen. Maar die kon je zo zien. Ik zuchtte, goddank geen onmogelijke dingen.

Maar ik had te vroeg gejuicht: Het moment dat ik over de drempel de kamer in stapte rezen er uit de plekken rondom de weg muren... nee, geen muren: struiken. De kamer was een gigantisch doolhof geworden...

Voorzichtig nam ik nog een stap naar voren, er sprongen geen enge monsters uit de bosjes dus nam ik aan dat het veilig was... voor nu. Ik zette nog een stap en nog een, er gebeurde niets. Dus begon ik normaal te lopen maar hield mijn toverstok wel weer in de aanslag.

Terwijl ik liep probeerde ik me de plattegrond die op de grond had gestaan te herinneren, eerste rechts, tweede links, derde ook links... of toch rechts? Gefrustreerd door het feit dat ik het niet wist koos ik rechts... Verkeerde keuze!

Voor me, ongeveer een meter van de grond zweefde een bij. En nu zul je wel denken een bij? Een bij? Wat een watje is die gast!

Nou, NIET DUS!!! Deze bij was ruim twee meter groot, en keek me boos aan alsof het mijn schuld was.

Langzaam zweefde hij naar me toe, angel vooruit. Ik liep achteruit, ongeveer op het tempo dat de bij naar me toe vloog. Alles om de afstand tussen ons niet kleiner te laten worden.

"Stupify!"

De spreuk kaatste van de bij af, die alleen maar bozer werd en een uithaal deed. Ik kon net op tijd opzij duiken en landde hard op de grond.

De bij deed nog een uithaal, en ik probeerde nog een keer: "Pecificus totalus."

Weer kaatste de spreuk af. Ik moest snel wat bedenken of ik zou een menselijk satéstokje worden.

Opnieuw deed de bij een uithaal, ik wierp een barrière op die me net tijd genoeg gaf om weg te duiken.

Nu zat de bij vast in de struiken. Ik wou snel verder lopen toen ik ineens brand rook... de bij schoot vuur uit zijn angel!!!

Ik zou geen satéstokje worden, ik zou worden gebarbecued... Alsof dat beter was.

"Woooeeeshhhh..." De vuurstraal miste me op een haartje... Dacht ik.

Weer rook ik brand... Dit keer was het jammer genoeg niet alleen een bosje, dit keer had ook mijn gewaad vlam gevat: "Aguamenti!" Riep ik hysterisch, er liep een miezerig straaltje water uit mijn staf. Ik hield hem op de kop en schudde, net of dat zou helpen. Maar als je wanhopig bent probeer je alles.

Doordat ik zo druk was met het 'blussen' van mijn gewaad had ik niet gezien dat de bij omhoog was gevlogen om me met alles wat hij had te raken. Toen ik het eindelijk merkte was het al te laat.

"Woooeeeshhhh..."

"Aguamenti!!!!" Ik richtte mijn staf op het gigantische insect. De waterstraal die uit mijn staf spoot was enorm, net een hogedrukspuit. Het doofde de vuurstraal die op me afkwam en haalde het beest neer dat achteruit viel en alle struiken achter hem verpletterde.

Snel stond ik op en maakte dat ik weg kwam, eerste keer rechts, tweede keer links, nog eens links, dan eens rechts, links... damn.

Doodlopende weg, ik liep terug om de andere weg te nemen toen "Woosh!" Iets gigantisch raakte me hard en zwiepte me van mijn benen. Ik vloog een eindje en landde met mijn gezicht op de grond. Op topsnelheid draaide ik me om, toen ik zag wat me aanviel moest ik bijna lachen. Het was een gigantische regenworm...

Wat had de- Voldemort toch met insecten?

Ineens klonk er een kotsgeluid en met grote ogen van afschuw keek ik toe hoe de worm kokhalsde en een groen, stinkend zuur vlak voor mijn voeten spuugde dat de grond verteerde.

Walgend deinsde ik achteruit, de geur van het zuur brandde in mijn neus en mijn ogen begonnen te tranen. Ik keek naar rechts, daar lag mijn toverstok. Toen de worm me van mijn voeten had gegooid had ik hem laten vallen. Ik moest hem terug krijgen...

"Squashhhh ssssssssss."

De worm had nog eens gespuugd, maar een paar meter links van me. Voor de tweede keer mis terwijl ik toch stil lag. Met tegenzin keek ik naar zijn 'kop' en zag dat er geen ogen opzaten. De worm was blind!

Ik stond op en rende naar mijn toverstok, de worm keek nog steeds naar de plek waar ik net lag. Snel nam ik een beslissing en rende, de worm zou het toch niet merken.

Snel: links, links, drie keer rechts en een keer links... SHIT!

Ik stond oog in oog met het achtereind van een gigantische spin, zelfs voor een acromantula was hij immens groot.

Nog net kon ik een gil binnen houden. Na even had ik controle over mijn lichaam weer terug, draaide ik me om en nam maar het rechter pad. Wat maar goed was ook, het pad liep uit op een deur. Toen ik even een blik naar rechts wierp zag ik net zo'n doosje als in de andere kamer staan.

Weer tilde ik mijn voet op en verpletterde het doosje. Het doolhof achter me flikkerde en verdween, het was weer een normale kamer.

Voor ik hem opende leunde ik even tegen de deur voor steun, Chris mocht me maar beter dankbaar zijn als ik haar gevonden had. Dit was traumatisch!

Na gezucht te hebben opende ik de deur, zoals ik al had verwacht: weer een op de kop gedraaide stenen kom die er onschuldig uitzag. Opnieuw sprak in een onthullingsspreuk uit.

Deze keer sloeg wat ik zag absoluut nergens op. Er stonden roze vierkantjes van ongeveer dertig bij dertig cm op de vloer, net tegels alleen onregelmatig gelegd en met grote stukken niets ertussen. Ik zuchtte en stapte over de drempel.

Meteen begonnen er tegels op de vloer te verschijnen, na tien seconden was de hele vloer bedekt. De muren en plafond werden bedekt met dezelfde oranjeachtige kleur steen als die van de tegels.

Toen de hele kamer bedekt was, hij was ineens rechthoekig geworden, kreeg ik een sterk déjà vu gevoel. Toen we nog op school zaten ging Chris op een gegeven moment door een periode errrm... Hoe heette die ook alweer? Het was gebaseerd op van die dreuzelfilms die ze toen keek ehum...

INDIANA JONES! Dat was het! Ze droeg de hele dag van de expeditie kleding en een cowboyhoed.. En ze probeerde te lasso werpen, van binnen grijnsde ik even aan de gedachte daaraan, ze was zo slecht geweest dat ze de lasso magnetisch had gemaakt zodat hij tenminste nog ergens aan bleef zitten. Ook deed ze net alsof als je op een verkeerde tegel zou stappen er pijlen uit de muur zouden komen, vlammenwerpers of dat de vloer zou wegzakken ofzo. En zo af en toe zag je haar langs rennen, gillend over een gigantische rollend rotsblok...

Uh-oh... Pijlen uit de muur? Vlammenwerpers? Rollende rotsblokken?

Ineens leek het doolhof aantrekkelijk.

Ik sloot mijn ogen en probeerde me te herinneren waar de roze vierkantjes stonden, ik had zo'n vermoeden dat ik die moest ontwijken.

Tot mijn ongenoegen kon ik me er nog maar 5 herinneren. Ik zuchtte, dit werd rennen... en dan zo snel mogelijk naar dat verdomde doosje naast de deur om alles te laten verdwijnen.

Na diep adem gehaald te hebben en nog eens te hebben geslikt begon ik te rennen. Dit was geen goed idee.

Meteen toen ik begon te rennen werd de kamer langer, ik zag hem gewoon groeien. Dit zou een lange tocht worden...

Qua boobytraps ging het goed... in het begin. Na ik de eerste boobytrap, een vlammenwerper die ik maar net kon ontwijken, geraakt had kwamen ze allemaal, heel snel achter elkaar.

Pijlen die me net misten, een paar wegzakkende tegels en nog een stel vlammenwerpers die me bijna raakten. Net toen ik dacht dat het niet erger kon voelde ik hoe iets zwaars achter me op de grond viel. Met luid gekraak hoorde ik iets achter me aanrollen.

Toen er een open stuk vloer voor me lag waagde ik het even achteruit te kijken. Man, wat wou ik dat ik dat niet gedaan had...

Zo'n vijf meter achter me rolde een rotsblok... een gigantisch rotsblok... een enorm rotsblok... EEN F#CKING MONSTERLIJK ROTSBLOK VAN RUIM ZEVEN METER DOORSNEDE!!!

Nu snapte ik waarom Chris gillend rende... Het was exact wat ik deed, gillend als een meisje en wild zwaaiend met mijn armen rende ik naar de deur.

Eindelijk daar aangekomen begon ik als een gekke op het zwarte doosje te springen: "Ga nou weg, ga nou weg!"

Godzij dank verdween het rotsblok en de hele maja-achtige ruimte en stond ik weer in de op de kop gedraaide kom.

Ik draaide me om om de deur te openen naar de volgende kamer... Holy sh-

De deur was ook weg.

Hysterisch keek ik om me heen, hoe kon dit nu gebeuren? Deuren verdwenen niet zomaar.

Toen draaide ik me weer terug naar de kamer. Ik had de doorgang naar de volgende kamer gevonden. Ik was er alleen niet zo blij mee.

Daar, in het midden van de kom zat een gat, een gigantisch gat in de stenen vloer. Mijn weg naar Chris...

Met een zucht liep in naar de rand, onder me zag ik alleen zwart. Dit zou leuk worden... niet dus!

Ik haalde diep adem en sprong naar beneden, mijn toverstok stevig in mijn hand geklemd.

Even viel ik, toen kwam ik neer op iets hards, een soort van platvorm. Vanaf het moment dat ik de grond had geraakt gingen er lichten aan.

Toen mijn ogen waren gewend aan het felle licht zag ik dat ik in een oude Griekse arena stond. Na even intensief rond gestaard te hebben zag ik het zwarte doosje, het stond aan de andere kant van de arena. Vlak naast de uitgang.

Er was alleen een probleem, er stond iets tussen mij en de uitgang, iets gigantisch, iets brullends, iets dat op volle snelheid op me af kwam...

Ik stond oog in oog met een aanvallende minotaurus.

Zijn enorme poten waren die van een stier, zijn bovenlijf was van een erg gespierd mens (min of meer in ieder geval) met armen als boomstammen, en zijn hoofd dat op een boomstam-nek stond was half mens, half stier met gigantische horens van wel een halve meter waar scherpe punten aanzaten waar ik niet mee in aanraking wou komen.

"GRUAAAAHRGH!!!!"

"STUPIFY!!!!"

De minotaurus leek heel even geremd maar ging daarna weer door op volle snelheid. "PECIFICUS TOTALUS!!!!"

Deze spreuk kaatste af van een van de hoorns. Ik deed hem nog een keer. Voor even versteende de minotaurus, ik gebruikte deze tijd om langs hem heen te rennen.

Maar de weg naar de doos leek steeds langer te worden.

Toen klonk er een donderende stem: "DOMME MENS, JE KUNT ALLEEN NAAR DE IMMPRESSIONA ALS JE MIJ DOOD!!!"

Ik stond als bevroren stil, dit kon niet waar zijn...

Ik had Perkamentus beloofd Chris te redden, en de enige manier om dat te doen was door de minotaurus te doden, maar ik had Chris beloofd niets groter dan 5 cm te doden...

Dilemma, dilemma...

De minotaurus kwam weer op me afrennen, ik hield mijn handen voor me: "WOW, WOW, WOW, doe eens even rustig."

Gepuzzeld bleef de minotaurus staan.

"Key, luister even: Ik heb iemand beloofd dat ik mijn vriendin zou redden, en om dat te doen moet ik blijkbaar jou doden... maar aan mijn vriendin heb ik beloofd nooit iets groter dan 5 cm te doden. En daarbij wil ik je helemaal niet doden."

De minotaurus keek verdwaast: "J-je wilt me niet doden?"

Ik schudde mijn hoofd. "Ik heb al genoeg dingen gedood."

Ineens begon de minotaurus te huilen: "D-dat-t is h-het a-a-aardigste dat iemand ooit tegen me gezegd heeft."

Mijn mond viel open: "Dát is het aardigste?"

Hij knikte: "Dat zegt nogal wat over mijn leven hè?"

Ik knikte bedachtzaam: "Wat moet dat een vreselijk leven geweest zijn."

De minotaurus snoof en knikte. Ik liet hem uithuilen en zijn verhaal vertellen.

Toen hij uitgehuild was stak de minotaurus een hand naar mij uit: "Dank je."

Ik glimlachte en pakte hem aan: "Geen probleem."

Hij grijnsde naar mij: "Er is nog een tweede manier... Om de immpressiona te vernietigen bedoel ik.

Ik keek hem met open mond aan: "Serieus?"

Hij knikte: "Ja, jij kunt er misschien niet bijkomen. Maar ik wel."

Met een grijns die zich over mijn gezicht verspreidde vroeg ik: "En dat zou je willen doen?"

Hij lachte luid en sloeg me hard op mijn rug waardoor mijn knieën knikten: "Eigenlijk niet, maar voor jou maar ik een uitzondering."

Ik grijnsde: "Bedankt."

"Geen dank. En veel succes met je vriendin vinden."

Toen liep hij naar het zwarte doosje en ging er op staan, ik keek toe hoe hij en de arena langzaam verdwenen en zwaaide nog voor de laatste keer naar hem.

Na hij helemaal verdwenen was haalde ik een keer diep adem en streek met een hand door mijn haren. Ik schudde een keer met mijn hoofd om weer gefocust te worden.

Daarna liep ik naar de zware houten deur die verschenen was. Ik pakte de donkere ijzeren hendel en trok hem met al mijn kracht open.

"Voor Chris." Mompelde ik toen ik de ruimte achter de deur binnenstapte.

**HÈ, HÈ, DAT WAS HET DAN... NU W88 OP DEEL 3 (6) :p Ik ben ook zo gemeen :D:D maaruh blijven revieuwen hoor!!!**


	23. Ontvoerd Dagboek Severus Pt 3

**Pfoeh! Eindelijk!!! Het heeft zooooo lang geduurd en nu heb ik eindelijk Sevvy's dagboek afgerond. Veel uren en uren werk en veel zenuwslopende vastlopingen… Naja, ik zal jullie toelaten aan het lezen na…. De bedankjes!  
****Do:**** Wat ben ik toch gemeen :P  
****it's-the-princess-in-me:**** Ik heb het geschreven :D… Uiteindelijk ;)  
****Love Fantasy:**** Sorry dat het zo lang duurde. En dat stukje is een van mijn favo's :P  
****Mvr. Zwarts:**** Ach, kijk nou… eindelijk iemand die geduldig wacht. (OF NIET DO ;) )  
****CeliaLauna:**** Zucht! #veegt tranen van toestenbord# hoe wil jij nou in godsnaam dat ik typ met een nat toetsenbord?! Ennuh wat er gaat gebeuren… Dan moet je toch nog echt ff 11 pagina's word w88, want zo lang is dit hst (6) :P  
Veew pweziel!  
x Anne**

_Daarna liep ik naar de zware houten deur die verschenen was. Ik pakte de donkere ijzeren hendel en trok hem met al mijn kracht open. _

"_Voor Chris." Mompelde ik toen ik de ruimte achter de deur binnenstapte._

_Deel 3:_

Ik verwachtte nog een schijnheilig vertrek te vinden, maar dat was er niet. Achter de deur lag weer een lange stenen gang. Voor de zekerheid sprak ik maar meteen een onthullingsspreuk uit, maar er lag geen spreuk op de gang.

"Lumos."

De punt van mijn toverstok lichtte op en ik liep door de donkere gang. Ik hoorde mijn snelle passen weergalmen. Dit zorgde er alleen maar voor dat ik nog sneller ging lopen wat bemoeilijkt werd door het feit dat de gang steeds smaller werd naarmate ik verder liep.

Ik ging even stilstaan om nogmaals een onthullingsspreuk uit te spreken toen ik het merkte: de gang werd niet smaller, de muren kwamen op me af. Letterlijk.

Bijna stond ik met mijn schouders vast tussen de muren, ik draaide me om en schuifelde zo snel als ik kon zijwaarts. Maar het lukte niet, na vijf meter zat ik weer muurvast... Wat ironisch was aangezien ik vast zat tussen twee... ach, laat maar.

Ineens stopten de muren met op me afkomen. Langzaam, heel langzaam gingen ze uit elkaar. Toen ik weer kon lopen probeerde ik zo snel mogelijk bij de deur te komen.

Maar voor ik hem open kon doen werd hij al geopend, voor mij stond een lange, bleke vrouw. Zwart haar tot op haar middel, ingevallen wangen: "Bellatrix." Siste ik.

Haar ogen werden groot en ze strompelde naar achter: "W-wat? Sev waar heb je het over? Ik ben het!"

Ze legde haar handen over haar gezicht en hield een pluk van haar haar omhoog om het te bekijken, haar ogen werden als maar groter.

Toen vernauwden ze zich tot spleetjes, draaide ze zich woedend om en beende naar een cel. Ze gooide de deur open en liep naar binnen.

Snel wierp ik een blik door de zeshoekige, stenen kamer waar ik in stond. Op elk van de zes vlakken zat een deur, vier duidelijk cellen, de deur waar ik net was doorgekomen en nog een andere, stalen deur.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd om me te focussen en met mijn toverstok getrokken schuifelde ik opzij, om te kijken wie er in de cel was. Mijn hart stond bijna stil toen ik zag wat Bellatrix aan het doen was. Ze hield een levenloos lichaam bij de nek en drukte het tegen de muur zodat de voeten van de grond kwamen, bruin haar viel over haar hand terwijl ze Christina's keel dichtkneep.

"Word wakker trut, word wakker! Dit kun je me niet maken!"

Ik voelde een woedde in me opvlammen en wees met mijn toverstok naar Bellatrix, ze werd naar voren geblazen, half tegen Chris, half tegen de muur. En ze stuiterde terug op haar rug, bewusteloos.

Chris die niet meer vast gehouden werd viel in een slap hoopje op de grond, ik rende snel naar haar toe. Voorzichtig pakte ik haar op in mijn armen, droeg haar de cel uit en trapte de deur met mijn voet dicht. Tot mijn genoegen hoorde ik een doffe klik die betekende dat hij op slot zat. Bellatrix zat ingesloten.

Ik liep het zeshoekige vertrek door, naar de uitgang. Net toen ik wilde maken dat ik weg kwam hoorde ik gekreun uit een van de ander cellen.

Op dat moment herinnerde ik me iets… Yasmin!

Voorzichtig legde ik Chris neer op de tafel midden in de ruimte en liep naar de deur waar het gekuch vandaan kwam. Door de tralies in de deur kon ik haar zien liggen.

"Alohomora." Met een zacht gekraak ging de deur open, geschrokken keek ze op.

Toen ze me herkende zag ik haar zichtbaar uitademen en ze glimlachte: "Severus, goddank dat jij het bent."

Ik stak mijn hand naar haar uit: "Kun je staan?"

Trillerig knikte ze: "Ik denk het wel." Ze pakte mijn hand vast en ik trok haar omhoog.

Even wankelde ze een beetje maar toen bleef ze stevig op haar benen staan. Om toch maar zeker te zijn gebaarde ik haar een arm om mijn schouders te slaan. Dit deed ze en samen liepen we de kamer uit.

Toen Yasmin Chris zag wankelde ze weer even, voorzichtig boog ik me voorover om Chris weer op te pakken. Maar Yasmin pakte mijn arm: "Severus, wacht. Er klopt iets niet."

Geruststellend legde ik mijn hand over de hare: "Ik weet het, maar er is geen tijd om uit te zoeken wat. We moeten hier zo snel mogelijk weg."

Ze zuchtte en knikte: "Laten we maar gaan dan."

Voorzichtig pakte ik Chris op terwijl Yasmin naar de deur liep waar ik doorheen was gekomen…

…

Euhm…het stuk muur waar ik doorheen was gekomen, de deur was verdwenen. Ik gaf Yasmin mijn toverstok en ze sprak meerdere onthullingspreuken en openingsspreuken uit, geen van allen werkten.

Dus probeerden we de enige andere deur die eruit zag alsof hij naar een uitgang zou kunnen leiden: De grote stalen deur.

Hij was gigantisch, vierkant en met een enorm schuifslot dat minstens zo dik was als mijn bovenarm.

Yasmin en ik keken elkaar aan, ik haalde mijn wenkbrauwen op: "Kleine kans."

Ze haalde haar schouders op: "Kleine kans is beter dan geen."

Ik knikte als bevestiging: "Ga je gang."

Op haar hoede stapte ze naar voren en pakte ze het handvat van het schuifslot vast en bereidde zich voor om het omhoog te draaien.

"Kleng."

Het schuifslot was met het grootste gemak gedraaid en tegen de andere kant geknald.

Met nog een 'kleng' was het handvat weer teruggevallen omdat Yasmin geschrokken achteruit was gestapt: "Wow, dat ging makkelijk." Zei ze meer tegen zichzelf dan tegen mij.

Toen stapte ze weer naar voren, draaide het handvat en schoof het slot met het grootste gemak open.

Ik snoof, dit ging allemaal veel te makkelijk.

"WAAAAAHHHH!!!"

Blijkbaar had Yasmin hetzelfde gedacht want ze had ontzettend veel kracht gezet achter het openen van de deur die met gemak openvloog en Yasmin (die de deur net iets te laat had losgelaten) schoof over de grond langs me heen.

Ik draaide me om en keek haar aan: "Gaatut?"

Ze knikte, stond op en stofte zichzelf af: "Beetje beschaamd, maar ik overleef het wel."

We keken beiden in stilte naar de donkere, kille stenen gang achter de deur.

In het moment stilte hoorden we een zacht gekreun uit de cel waar ik Bella in had opgesloten.

"Ze wordt wakker."

Ik knikte: "Laten we gaan."

Yasmin liep voorop, stok uitgestoken. Ik achter haar, Christina in mijn armen.

Het was weer een eindeloze gang en ik stootte Yasmin voorzichtig van achter aan en fluisterde: "Probeer eens een onthullingspreuk."

Vol verwachting keek ik toe… NIETS!

Even twijfelde ik of ze het wel goed had gedaan maar toen realiseerde ik me dat ze een van de beste van de klas in spreuken was.

Dus sjokten we verder, de eindeloos lijkende gang door.

Naarmate we verder liepen voelde ik dat de vloer met een lichte helling omlaag liep. We gingen naar beneden! Maar ja, terug konden we ook niet…

Na nog ruim vijf minuten lopen zagen we een lichtpuntje in de verte, onbewust versnelden we onze pas. Uiteindelijk duurde het niet lang om bij het lichtpuntje te komen, het bleek een raampje in een grote houten deur te zijn.

Ik hoorde Yasmin even aan het slot morrelen en toen ging piepend de deur open. Voor ons lag een grote kamer, verlicht door gigantische lampen aan het plafond.

Er stonden stoelen, een bureau, een bank en een tafel. Er hingen kaarten aan het prikbord achter het bureau en het bureau zelf lag ook vol met kaarten en andere papieren.

Maar verder geen deuren…

Yasmin wou weer omdraaien en teruglopen maar ik gebaarde naar de bank: "Mijn armen…"

Ze knikte begrijpend en liet me erlangs, ik legde Chris op de bank neer en begon mijn armen te bewegen om er weer bloed doorheen te laten stromen. Terwijl ik dat deed keek ik om me heen in wat voor kamer we beland waren, het leek Voldemort's kamer.

Ik zag dat Yasmin met een open mond bij het bureau stond en liep naar haar toe. Ik keek over haar schouder mee naar alle plattegronden en blauwdrukken die door elkaar op het bureau verspreid lagen.

Yasmin hapte naar adem en pakte een van de kaarten op: "Zweinstein…" Ze pakte nog een andere: "De wegisweg… Londen… Het ministerie… Goudgrijp?"

Ik keek naar de kaart die ze als laatst had gepakt en knikte bevestigend: "Goudgrijp."

Toen richtte ze haar blik op het prikbord, daar hingen nog meer kaarten. Dezelfden: Wegisweg, ministerie en Zweinstein, maar ook anderen die ik zo op het eerste gezicht niet herkende. Op deze kaarten waren rode speldjes gezet, ik liep naar het prikbord en ging voor de kaart van Zweinstein staan.

Hier stonden er rode speldjes op bijvoorbeeld de Griffoendor leerlingenkamer, de beukwilg en een stuk muur op de vijfde verdieping (waarvan ik wist dat daar de kamer van hoge nood zat) en nog een paar andere ruimtes.

De enige connectie die ik nu kon vinden was Harry Potter, maar hoe kon het ook anders…

Plotseling klonk er een sissend geluid, instinctief rende ik naar de Christina die nog steeds bewusteloos en weerloos op de bank lag, Yasmin deed hetzelfde en ging voor ons staan.

Ik keek om me heen om de herkomst van het geluid te vinden en terwijl ik keek verscheen er een spleet in een van de lege muren, deze ging van de vloer omhoog, toen naar rechts en daarna weer naar beneden. Langzaam veranderde de stenen rechthoek in hout en verscheen er een deur in de net nog zo massieve muur.

Chris koos dit moment om wakker te worden, ze kreunde en schoot omhoog. Ik legde kalmerend een hand op haar schouder, maar haalde mijn ogen niet van de deur af. Ik voelde me nogal weerloos, zo zonder toverstok. Maargoed, ik had hem liever in de handen van Yasmin. Want in vertrouwde mijn eigen stem op dit moment niet.

Yasmin en ik zetten ons schrap terwijl de deur zich langzaam opende.

En ja hoor, een woedende Voldemort kwam door de deur stampen. Bellatrix liep zelfverzekerd achter hem aan met een grijns van oor tot oor en haar handen op haar heupen.

Voldemort zag er woest uit, wat raar voor hem was want hij was meer een persoon voor subtiele beledigingen in plaats van pure woedde. Hij liep recht op ons af en met een klein zwiepje van zijn stok blies hij Yasmin aan de kant.

Toen stond hij stil en wees met zijn toverstok op mijn hart: "H-hoe durf je?!" Schreeuwde hij in mijn gezicht.

Ik had hem nog nooit zo onbeheerst gezien, zelfs niet nadat Potter aan hem was ontsnapt na zijn herrijzenis.

Ik was nogal ongewapend en dus weerloos, Yasmin was ko en Chris leek te erg in shock om me te helpen dus moest ik maar vertrouwen op mijn onderhandelingskwaliteiten… Ik was dood vlees.

Bellatrix leunde tegen de muur en draaide ongeïnteresseerd haar toverstok tussen haar vingers: "Heer, als ik u was zou ik maar voorzichtig zijn. Straks vermoord u hem nog."

Dit leek hem iets te kalmeren en hij kreeg zijn gewone sarcastische grijns terug: "En dat zouden we niet willen… Nog niet tenminste."

Vanuit mijn ooghoeken zag ik Christina een geschrokken blik naar Bellatrix werpen die ongeïnteresseerd terug keek: "Wat?!" Vroeg ze geïrriteerd "Heb ik wat van je aan? Ik mag toch hopen van niet." En toen lachte ze hysterisch.

Voldemort bond me met een zwiepje van zijn staf vast aan de muur: "Wacht jij maar even, verrader. Eerst je vuile 'uitverkoren' vriendinnetje."

Toen draaide hij zich tot Chris die, tot mijn grote verbazing, op haar knieën voor hem neerviel: "Heer, heer alstublieft: Ik ben het, uw trouwste volgeling."

Hij keek spottend op haar neer: "Tuurlijk, en wie zou je dan moeten zijn? Zo veel mensen noemen zich mijn trouwste volgeling vandaag de dag, ik verlies nog al eens het zicht op de zaak."

Chris kroop naar hem toe en pakte de zoom van zijn gewaad: "Ik ben het heer, Bellatrix."

Hij lachte spottend: "Ja hoor, en wie is die vrouw achter me dan? De paashaas in vermomming?"

"Nee, nee, heer u moet me geloven. Ik ben het… ik…" haar woorden veranderden in gesnik.

Voldemort schopte haar weg en ze krulde op met haar handen voor haar gezicht (waar hij haar getrapt had).

Bellatrix duwde zich op haar gemak van de muur: "Weetje, eigenlijk heeft mijn lieve nichtje hier… voor één keer in haar leven… gelijk, Marty."

Voldemort verstarde, het was doodstil in de ruimte.

En toen lachte Bellatrix zachtjes: "Dacht je nou echt dat mijn schat van een nicht: Bella echt geschrokken zou zijn als jou gezicht millimeters boven het hare had gehangen? Ze had je waarschijnlijk vol op de bek gepakt."

Ze zuchtte: "Marty, Marty, Marty toch, hoe wil je ooit de toverwereld regeren als je niet eens je hulpjes van je vijanden kunt onderscheiden?"

Voldemort draaide zich snel om en schreeuwde een spreuk. Maar voor hij ook maar halverwege de woorden was had Bella hem al versteend en viel hij, gezicht naar voren, op de grond.

Chris kroop snel naar hem toe: "Meester, meester…"

"HEB HET LEF EENS." Bulderde Bella en wees haar toverstok op Chris: "Jij mag je Marty helpen zodra je me weer veranderd in mezelf."

Chris zag eruit alsof ze nog liever met een levende trol wou worstelen maar na een paar seconden drukkende stilte en een woedende blik van Chris gaf ze toch toe.

Bella liep naar me toe en drukte haar staf in mijn hand, ze keek me dreigend aan en siste: "Heb het lef eens me nog eens tegen de muur te gooien en ik vertel de hele school over je schattige superman pyjama."

Dit is denk ik het moment waarop ik volledig besefte dat Bella Chris was en Chris Bella, ik kon mezelf wel voor de kop slaan, maar hield de staf op Chris (die dus blijkbaar Bella was) gericht.

Bella en Chris pakten elkaars rechter hand beet en Chris mompelde een spreuk.

Ze lichtten allebei rood op en vielen exact op hetzelfde moment flauw.

Even bleven ze allebei doodstil liggen, toen stond Chris op. Liep naar me toe en sloeg me met de vlakke hand in mijn gezicht: "Dat is voor dat je het lef had me tegen de muur te gooien."

Ik opende mijn mond om iets te zeggen maar ze siste: "En dat is nog niet alles, maar nu is niet het moment." Ze griste de toverstok uit mijn hand en met een zwiepje bond ze Bella aan de muur.

Toen liep ze naar Voldemort, griste de toverstaf uit zijn bevroren hand en haalde uit zijn zak nog twee toverstokken.

Hierna liep ze naar Yasmin toe en schudde haar zachtjes wakker: "Yas, kom op…"

"Hmmm… nog 5 minuutjes."

Chris zuchtte, ging op haar knieën naast haar vriendin op de grond zitten en schudde nogmaals, niets harder nu: "Word wakker, Yas. Dit is niet het moment om te slapen."

Yasmin kreunde zachtjes en draaide zich om.

Chris sloeg haar handen voor haar gezicht en mompelde: "Ik had gehoopt dat dit niet hoefde…"

Ze stond op en deed een paar stappen achteruit, toen haalde ze diep adem en riep: "YASMIN, KIJK! JOHNNY DEPP IN ZIJN ONDERGOED!!!"

Yasmin schoot overeind en keek wild in het rond: "WAAR?! WAAR?!"

Bellatrix lachte schamper: "Domme trien."

Beledigt keek Yasmin haar aan: "Wat lul je nou? Depp is lekker!"

Met een gemene grijns antwoordde Bellatrix: "Echt niet Orlando Bloom is veel leuker… Op het feit na dat hij een stomme halfbloed is dan."

Yasmin's mond viel open: "Orly is een tovenaar?"

"Natuurlijk, hoe kan hij er anders zo lekker uitzien." Snoof Bellatrix.

Christina kreunde en liet haar gezicht in haar handen vallen: "Als jullie nu het onderwerp Orlando Bloom laten vallen kunnen we weer back to the point."

De andere twee dames trokken een pruillipje en Chris zuchtte: "Men-sen we zijn aartsvijanden… min of meer. Is het nou echt de bedoeling dat we gaan kibbelen over Orly?"

In het moment stilte dan volgde kreunde Voldemort, blijkbaar vocht hij tegen de spreuk. Door dit geluid realiseerde iedereen zich weer waar ze mee bezig waren.

Iedereen begon elkaar weer aan te vallen. De spreuk over Voldemort raakten langzaam uitgewerkt. Chris richten meteen haar staf op hem. Ook al wist ze dat ze niet veel kans maakte met staf. Dus gooide ze die maar naar Yasmin.

"Kom laten we maar hier weer weg gaan. Dan kan Marty veder met zijn leger flubberwurmen." zei Chris met een brutale grijns.

Ik grijnsde bij mezelf toen ik dat zag. Chris had altijd van dat soort opmerkingen, zelfs als ze in levensgevaar verkeerde. Dat was een van de redenen dat ik van haar hield.

Voldemort werd licht roze: "Ik heb tenminste niet de hele tijd van die dreuzels en modderbloedjes om me heen hangen."

"Liever dreuzels dan die flubberwurmen van jou!" Beet Chris hem toe.

Voldemort begon donker roze te worden.

'Yeah right!' Dacht ik bij mezelf. Als Chris nog even zo door gaat hoeven we straks niet meer te vluchten want dan is hij al ontploft van woede.

Chris richten haar handen op Voldemort, haalde een bal elektriciteit uit de lucht en gooide die naar Voldemort en Bellatrix. Die hard tegen de muur werden geblazen en knock-out in een hoopje op de grond bleven liggen.

Terwijl ik nog even geschokt stijf stond van de kracht van Chris' aanval deden zij en Yasmin high-five.

"Ka-ching… Sev? Gaat het?" Chris zwaaide met haar hand voor mijn gezicht.

Ik knipperde even en focuste op Chris: "Ja hoor, het gaat wel. Ik was eventjes onder de indruk, mag dat niet?" Daagde ik haar uit.

Ze grijnsde: "Als je onder de indruk bent van mij mag het altijd."

Achter Chris' rug deed Yasmin of ze moest overgeven.

Toen Chris zich omdraaide hield ze snel op en trok een onschuldig gezicht, ik betwijfelde het of Chris niet gezien had wat ze deed. Maar ze liet het in ieder geval niet merken. Ze sloeg een arm om onze schouders en zei: "Hebben jullie enig idee hoe we hier uitkomen?"

Ik schudde mijn hoofd, net als Yasmin. Chris grijnsde alleen maar: "En wat zijn we toch blij dat ik er ben. Marty heeft me laten zien hoe het werkte. Nouja, hij dacht dat hij het Bella liet zien."

"Toverstok aub." Ze stak haar hand naar Yasmin uit en die legde haar stok erin. Toen begon ze te tellen. Ze zette haar stok tegen de zevende steen van onder, toen sprak ze duidelijk: "Ik wil een deur."

Er klonk een sissend geluid, net als toen Chris en Voldemort binnen kwamen. En langzaam verscheen er een deur in de eerst massiefstenen muur.

Op het moment dat de stalen deur compleet was opende Chris hem, gebaarde dat we moesten volgen. Ik had verwacht dat er een gang achter zat, maar we stapten een pikkedonkere, kleine ruimte binnen.

Toen we allemaal binnen waren sloot Christina met een zwiepje van haar stok de deur en voor heel even dacht ik dat ik blind geworden was, zo donker was het. Maar meteen toen ik het dacht flitsten er heldere lichten aan en werd de kleine, ijzeren lift waarin we stonden verlicht.

Yasmin wreef in haar handen: "Net de lift van Willy Wonka."

Chris grijnsde en knikte: "Yup, maar als je het lef hebt om op een knopje te drukken…"

Met een glimlach maakte Yasmin haar zin af: "Dan zorg jij ervoor dat ik dat nooit meer kan."

"Exact. Maaruh, ziet een van jullie een knopje waar onder staan main hall?"

Iedereen begon heel voorzichtig de muren die onder de knopjes zaten te onderzoeken, bang om per ongeluk op iets te drukken.

"Ik heb… nee laat maar." Yasmin zuchtte: "Er stond main room. Moeten we echt main hall hebben?"

"Uh-huh, tenzij je ergens middenin Azie uit wilt komen." Antwoordde Chris.

"Wat?!" Geschrokken draaide ik me om. "Azie?!"

Ze knikte: "Ja, ik zag een knopje met Taj-Mahal."

Ik rolde met mijn ogen, en toen zag ik hem. Boven Christina's hoofd. Voorzichtig leunde ik voorover en drukte op het knopje waar boven stond: "Zweinstein."

De lift begon te schokken en Chris keek met grote ogen naar het knopje waar ik op gedrukt had. Toen begon op volle snelheid de lift opzij te bewegen en na een minuut hortend en stotend bewogen te hebben stopte de lift plotseling. Heel langzaam ging hij omhoog en met een 'ping' stonden we stil.

Langzaam draaide Chris zich naar de deur en deed hem op een kiertje open, ze keek door de spleet, trok wit weg, sloeg de deur weer dicht en piepte: "Sev, wat heb je gedaan?"

Ik grijnsde: "We zijn op Zweinstein."

Als in slowmotion schudde ze haar hoofd, toen wees ze naar het knopje waar ik op gedrukt had: "Lees nog eens, waar gaat dit heen?"

Ik wees haar op de tekst boven het knopje: "Zweinstein."

Chris kreunde: "Nee Sev, nee. Je moet lezen wat er ONDER staat, niet wat er BOVEN staat."

Uh-oh… langzaam liet ik mijn ogen zakken om te lezen wat er stond. Na het drie keer gelezen te hebben zakte ik neer op de grond. Ik had op een knopje gedrukt dat zei: Niagara falls.

Chris gebaarde naar de deur die ik voorzichtig open deed om hem meteen weer dicht te slaan, we stonden op een rots, op het randje van de Niagara watervallen.

Yasmin had over mijn schouder mee gekeken en begon te hyperventileren, ze had erge last van hoogtevrees: "We gaan dood, we gaan dood, oh god, ik ga dood… in een lift… met hun twee!"

"Hey!" zeiden Chris en ik tegelijk.

Ze keek ons verontschuldigend aan: "Sorry, maar ik kan hier echt niet tegen… 't is de hoogte."

Chris knikte en legde een arm over haar schouder: "Ik weet het, maar je gaat hier niet dood, in een lift… met ons." Dat laatste zei ze lichtelijk beledigd en Yasmin lachte: "Als jij het zegt."

"Zo is het maar net." Nadat ze dit zei kreeg ze een grijns van oor tot oor op haar gezicht: "Gevonden!"

En ze drukte op een knopje achter Yasmin waar ONDER stond: "Main hall."

Weer begon de lift te schudden en deze keer zakte hij naar beneden voordat hij opzij ging. En hortend en stotend gingen we weer op weg naar 'main hall' wat dat dan ook mocht zijn…

Na weer ongeveer een minuut stond de lift plotseling stil, al gingen we deze keer niet omhoog, maar een klein stukje opzij in een andere richting. En toen met nog een 'ping' stonden we helemaal stil.

Voorzichtig opende Chris de deur en een golf van stof, lichtflitsen maar vooral geluid kwam de lift binnen. Het was erg duidelijk dat er voor ons een gevecht bezig was.

Ik wou Chris net vragen of het niet slimmer was meteen naar Zweinstein te gaan maar ik zag dat ze haar toverstok stevig vast hield en Yasmin, die hetzelfde deed, een grijns toewierp. Zachtjes begon ze af te tellen: "Drie… twee… een…"

En toen stormden ze de lift uit, zich in het gevecht mengend en mij geschrokken achterlatend.

Yasmin schakelde een dooddoener uit die Minerva Anderling aanviel en Chris schakelde twee dooddoeners uit die Arthur Wemel aanvielen door ze met hun hoofden tegen elkaar aan te laten vliegen. Ze draaide om haar as om een spreuk te ontwijken en elleboogde in het proces een dooddoener die in de weg stond midden in zijn gezicht.

Als twee getrainde schouwers bewogen Christina en Yasmin zich door de groep dooddoeners, ze bewaakten elkaars rug en waren totaal op elkaar ingespeeld. Je kon duidelijk zien dat ze elkaar al jaren kenden, en ondanks het feit dat ze elkaar de laatste jaren amper hadden gesproken konden ze elkaars bewegingen voorspellen.

Met een trotste glimlach keek ik toe hoe Chris alle spreuken die naar haar toegeworpen werden blokkeerde of ontweek. Een warm gevoel vervulde me van binnen toen ik besefte dat ze van mij was en van me hield… En ik van haar, zo veel.

Ik werd ruw uit mijn gedachten gehaald door een spreuk die rakelings langs me heen ging en een krater in de beknopte muur van de lift achter me maakte.

Me realiserend dat ik midden in een gevecht zat verstevigde ik mijn grip op de toverstok in mijn hand en stapte ik naar voren. Ik ontweek een paar stralen en verlamde een dooddoener die het op Vector voorzien had.

Een fractie van een seconde later vloog er iemand op schouderhoogte langs me heen, ik had geen idee of het een dooddoener was of een van ons. Het was een grote waas van licht, lichamen en bloed.

Ik strooide lukraak spreuken naar mensen in een zwarte cape, en kreeg enkele 'avada kedavra's' naar mijn hoofd geslingerd door Lucius Malfidus die een kontje kreeg van Chris en zo midden in de borst werd geraakt door een 'stupify' die eigenlijk voor haar bedoeld was.

Ze knipoogde naar me en ging daarna verder met vechten. Ik zag hoe ze Perkamentus tegenkwam die naar haar knikte. Ze knikte terug en bukte net op tijd om een 'avada kedavra' te ontwijken.

Met de rug naar elkaar toe draaiden ze rondjes en wisten de dooddoeners terug te dringen tot uiteindelijk alleen Rodolphus en Rabastan van Detta nog aan het vechten waren. Een tegen een, Chris en Rodolphus en Perkamentus en Rabastan.

Op dit moment was de overeenkomst grootvader-kleindochter erg goed te zien, ze bewogen allebei op dezelfde soepele manier om de spreuken te ontwijken en gebruikten dezelfde handbewegingen om de broertjes terug te dringen.

"Geef het op popje, je gaan nooit van me winnen." Een groene lichtflits miste Chris op een centimeter.

"Ach lieverd, als ik je vrouw kan verslaan moet jij toch geen probleem zijn." Rodolphus bleef geschokt stilstaan waardoor Christina's rode lichtflits hem bijna raakte, jammer genoeg sprong hij nog net op tijd opzij.

"Wat heb jij met Bella gedaan?" Siste Rodolphus terwijl hij een paarse lichtflits naar Chris wierp die een zilveren krachtveld uit het niets opriep om haar te beschermen en lachte: "Wat heb ik gedaan? Ik? Mijn lieve nicht heeft ons omgewisseld, en ik heb mijn wraak gehad." En ze gooide een rood gloeiende bal licht naar hem.

Dit leidde hem erg genoeg af dat hij stil bleef staan zodat de bal hem raakte, van zijn voeten afgooide en in de muur achter hem blies waar hij een Rodolphus gevormde krater achterliet toen hij op de grond zakte.

Perkamentus was nog aan het vechten en ontweek een groene lichtflits die minstens tien centimeter van het onderste gedeelte van zijn baard afschroeide.

Chris die dit gezien had keek geschokt en sloeg haar handen voor haar ogen. Terwijl ze mompelde: "Oh god, niet de baard… Nu zullen we het hebben."

Ik snapte niet waar ze het over had tot ik weer terug keek naar Perkamentus wiens gezicht rood was aangelopen en op onweer stond, ik had hem nog nooit zo boos gezien. Rabastan die zijn fout blijkbaar ook in had gezien probeerde hem nog snel te vervloeken voor de bui losbarstte maar hij was al te laat.

Perkamentus richtte zijn toverstok op hem en begon te vuren: "Weet. Je. Hoe. Lang. Het. Duurde. Om. Hem. Zo. Lang. Te. Krijgen." Na elk woord kreeg Rabastan een spreuk naar zijn hoofd. Even keek ik naar Christina, die beet op haar knokkels, duidelijk twijfelend of ze de dooddoener moest helpen of haar grootvader maar moest laten doorrazen.

Weer keek ik terug naar Perkamentus, hij zwaaide als een zwaard met zijn toverstok en Rabastan kon de eerste spreuken nog wel ontwijken of afkaatsen maar naarmate het langer duurde werd Perkamentus steeds bozer en de spreuken steeds krachtiger.

Op een gegeven moment wilde Rabastan een 'stupify' tegenhouden met een protego-spreuk maar omdat Perkamentus er zoveel kracht achter zette sneed de spreuk het schild aan stukken en blies Rabastan tegen de muur waar hij een krater achter liet, vlak naast die van zijn broer.

En viel levenloos op de grond, maar Perkamentus hield niet op. Hij bleef maar spreuken afvuren op slappe lichaam van Rabastan van Detta. Ik begon nu toch wel een beetje medelijden te krijgen terwijl er builen en blauwe plekken overal over het lichaam van de dooddoener verschenen.

Chris blijkbaar ook want ze rende naar haar grootvader toe en klemde haar armen om zijn rechter arm zodat hij zijn toverstok niet meer kon optillen en probeerde hem met woorden te kalmeren: "Rustig maar grootvader, hij is knock-out. Hij kan niets meer doen, u bent klaar. We kunnen uw baard wel weer laten aangroeien met een toverdrankje. Kalmeer een beetje, alstublieft." Ze klonk nogal wanhopig toen bleek dat niets hielp. Dus pakte ze met veel moeite de toverstok uit zijn hand en ging tussen hem en Rabastan staan, armen over elkaar: "Albus Parcival Wolfram Bertus Perkamentus, wat zou grootmoeder zeggen als ze je zo zou zien?! Je gedraagt je als een kleuter en om wat? Tien centimeter baard? Dat groeit wel weer aan, als je deze man vermoord blijft dat je leven lang bij je!"

Dit leek Perkamentus te kalmeren en hij liep naar Chris toe en omhelsde haar. Toen ze elkaar loslieten gaf Chris hem zijn stok terug. Perkamentus keek beteuterd naar de grond tussen hun in waar tien centimeters witgrijs haar lagen die nog geen vijf minuten geleden aan zijn baard hadden gezeten.

"Moet ik het meenemen? Misschien kunnen we het nog lijmen." Grijnsde Chris en Perkamentus lachte ook.

Maar toen iedereen zichzelf de lift in propte en Chris, Perkamentus en ik wachtten op de volgende fluisterde hij tegen haar: "Misschien moet ik het toch maar meenemen… Sentimentele waarde." En hij liep terug.

Chris grijnsde naar me: "Het is absoluut waar wat ze zeggen, hij is briljant… Maar helemaal gek." En we lachten terwijl de eerste lift naar Zweinstein vertrok en we samen wachtten op de volgende.

Net toen ik dacht dat alles over was drong er een ijzige kou mijn bewustzijn binnen, het leek of mijn ingewanden bevroren. Ik zag hoe Chris die nog zwak was van haar dagen hier wankelde op haar benen. Tegelijk keken we naar de deur en zagen hoe twee zwarte rochelende wezens langzaam onze kant op kwamen, het geluk uit hun omgeving wegzuigend bij elke adem. Ik hoorde hoe Chris, duidelijk geschrokken, fluisterde: "Dementors."

Ze trok haar toverstok en ik zag dat haar hand trilde: "Expecto Patronum!" Even kwam er een gestalte van een dier uit haar stok, ik kon niet onderscheidden wat het was want voordat ik het kon bekijken was het weg en hoorde ik hoe Chris in elkaar zakte. Ze had haar laatste beetje energie opgebruikt en was flauwgevallen.

Ik knielde naast haar en zag dat ze oké was. Maar een ijskoude hand sloot zich om mijn hart, snel schoot mijn hoofd omhoog en ik zag dat de dementors nog maar vier meter van ons verwijderd waren, ik richtte mijn toverstok op ze: "Expecto Patronum!

Maar er kwam alleen een iel rookwolkje uit mijn toverstok, en een dikke mist verspreidde zich in mijn hoofd: "Expi- Expa- Ex-- Ex----"

Ik was nooit goed in deze spreuk geweest en had maar een paar keer een volle patronus geproduceerd, het was een mus, altijd een mus. Vanwege mijn moeder. Van binnen glimlachte ik toen ik dacht aan al die maanden dat Christina me geholpen had om die spreuk onder de knie te krijgen… Christina!

Ineens verdween mist uit mijn hoofd en zag ik haar duidelijk in mijn hoofd, hoe ze naar me had gelachen. Voor de dementors kwamen.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Een groot viervoetig dier kwam uit mijn toverstok, duidelijk geen mus, en het ging achter de dementors aan die er haastig voor vluchtten. Toen de dementors weg waren draaide het zich nog even naar me om en kon ik zien wat het was. Ik stond oog in oog met een volwassen zwarte panter. En het was weg, de panter was uit elkaar gevallen.

"Interresant."

Ik schrok en keek naar de hoek van de kamer en zag Perkamentus in de deuropening staan, een bosje haar in zijn hand dat met een elastiekje was samengebonden: "Hoogst interresant. Ik zie dat je patronus is verranderd."

Blozend knikte ik.

Perkamentus ging verder: "Ik neem aan dat je weet op wie de panter slaat?"

Weer knikte ik en sloeg mijn ogen neer terwijl ik mompelde: "Christina."

Ik hoorde hoe hij in mijn richting liep en toen ik opkeek hurkte hij bij Christina neer: "Je houd veel van haar nietwaar?" Zonder op antwoord te wachten ging hij verder: "Ze lijkt sprekend op haar moeder, weet je. Zelfde uiterlijk, zelfde persoonlijkheid." Hij streek zachtjes over haar haar en vervolgde: "En alleen stil als ze slapen."

'Ping!'

We werden beiden opgeschrikt door het blije geluidje van de lift die weer terug was.

Ik manoeuvreerde mijn armen onder Chris, een onder haar schouder, de ander onder haar knieholte en tilde haar op. Perkamentus stond ook op en klopte zich af. Terwijl hij voor me uitliep naar de lift realiseerde ik me hoeveel respect ik voor hem had. Maar hij liet me niet lang respect voor hem hebben want toen we de lift binnenstapten en de deuren sloten keek hij enthousiast rond en mompelde: "Zo veel knopjes…" En zijn hand cirkelde boven een paar knopjes op ooghoogte.

Voor we ergens in Timboektoe zouden eindigen gebaarde ik naar het knopje waar Zweinstein ONDER stond: "Dat is de goede."

Met nog steeds een groot enthousiasme drukte hij het knopje in en de lift begon te bewegen. Naar beneden, links, rechts, vooruit en omhoog. Met nog een 'ping' bleven we stil staan en ging de deur open.

Voor ik iets zag hoorde ik dat we goed waren, op het moment dat de deur openging overviel een daverend applaus ons. Iedereen die met ons gevochten had stond voor de lift. En klapte voor ons.

Toen we uit de lift stapten op het terrein net voor de poort verstomde het applaus en iedereen keek met grote ogen naar Chris. Ze lag in mijn armen, hoofd achterover met haar mond wijd open.

Ik grijnsde: "Ze is alleen knock-out. We hadden een klein probleempje met dementors." Net toen ik dat gezegd had maakte Chris een geluid dat ergens tussen en snurk en een nies in zat, wat voor veel gelach en gegiechel zorgde.

En samen marcheerden we weer terug naar het kasteel, ik met een warm gevoel in mijn hart en voor het eerst in jaren het gevoel dat ik iets goeds had gedaan… en dit alles dankzij Chris, mijn heldin.

Severus Sneep

**Owkey…. Iets kleffer dan ik wou dat hij afliep maarja, t is allemaal Sev's schuld. Vertel aub wat jullie vinden, en of ik vaker Sev's (of iemand anders) dagboek moet doen in plaats van die van Chris.  
Oh, en voor de mensen die boek 7 hebben gelezen (GEEN SPOILER BTW) Ik weet dat Sneep's patronus niet klopt maar… #zucht# DIT IS MIJN PLOT EN IK DOE ER MEE WAT IK WIL… (6) GHEHEHEHE :P**


	24. De droomredding

**Heyah mensen!!! Eeen nieuw hst. Van VH!!! Na 3hst. Eindelijk weer een Harry-hst. Al moet ik jullie wel waarschuwen, dit is een heftig hst en dan bedoel ik niet alleen het groffe taalgbruik van Ron en Hermelien… Ney ff serieus dit is een beetje een drama hst al zit natuurlijk wel mijn gebruikelijke humor erin ;)  
****CeliaLauna:**** Ach ja, laten we maar zeggen dat k een ietiepietsie(gigantische) Depp fan ben… (Ik heb zelfs corpse bride en daar spreekt hij alleen maar een stem in) En je bent vergeven hoor! Ik vind het echt fantastisch om naar het gebazel van andere mensen te luisteren(of te lezen in dit geval)als ik eigenlijk nuttige dingen zou moeten doen.  
****Myrthe:**** Dat vind ik nou ook.. Whoeps #ontwijkt een toverspreuk die een woeddende Severus Sneep naar haar hoofd slingert# "HET IS EEN JOURNAAL!!! EEN JOURNAAL# Sneep schud nog n keer woedend met zijn vuist en loopt dan naar binnen# hum hum nou je hoort het, het is een journaal… maar wij weten wel beter of niet ;)  
****Love Fantasy:**** Zou best de zevende verdieping kunnen zijn (zie mijn luiheid :P) En het maakt niet uit dat je ze ffkes hebt neergezet, ik heb er zelf ook nog ff om gegiecheld.  
****Do:**** Ben je helemaal stapelkrankjorum?!?! Perks? Ik(een 16jarig meisje) moet een dagboek gaan schrijven van een (Ongeveer 150jarige homo seksuele) man?! Al heeft hij wel humor en stijl… Ik kan kijken.  
Veel suc6 met dit hst. En ik meende echt wat ik zei, dit is een ontzettend zwaar hst.  
x Anne**

De droomredding

Het wachten leek eindeloos, iedereen liep onrustig rondjes, tikte met zijn nagels tegen vensterbanken en zuchtte om de vijf minuten en Zwamdrift legde haar kaarten opnieuw en opnieuw.

Iedereen was nerveus, de overgebleven ordeleden en leraren maar ook de leden van de SVP die Harry bij elkaar had geroepen. Elk paar ogen was op hetzelfde punt in de verte gericht, wachtend wie er zou verschijnen. De enige reden dat mensen hun ogen van het punt waarop iedereen was verschijnseld haalden was om op de klok te kijken als iemand voor de 100.000.000 keer vroeg hoe laat het was.

Loena zat met haar benen opgetrokken in de vensterbank en fluisterde zachtjes tegen zichzelf: "Het komt wel goed, ze gaat het redden. Het komt wel goed. Het komt wel goed." Ginny liep naar haar toe en sloeg een arm om haar heen. Harry wierp nog een snelle blik op de klok en drukte zijn voorhoofd weer tegen het raam, rusteloos.

"Ontbijt." Iedereen schrok op toen madame Pleister naar de groep toeliep. Ze glimlachte en ging met de schaal langs iedereen. Ervoor zorgend dat iedereen iets nam. Harry zag Ron woedend naar zijn bagel kijken alsof die hem net beledigt had ofzo, maar nam toen toch een hap en slikte die met veel moeite door.

Harry nam net een hap van zijn toast toen er plots een hoop plopjes klonken, iedereen verdrong zich voor het raam. Hopend een glimp op te vangen van de personen die er verschenen waren. Er ging een zachte fluistering door de groep: "Ze zijn terug." Langzaam werd de fluistering een uitroep en binnen de kortste keren was iedereen aan het juichen.

Totdat Loena haar gezicht tegen het raam aandrukte en schreeuwde: "ER IS IETS MIS MET PROFESSOR ZWARTS!!!"

Weer verdrong iedereen zich voor de ruiten en Harry werd per ongeluk door iemand met zijn gezicht tegen de ruit gedrukt, wat hij op dit moment helemaal niet erg vond, en zag dat ze slap in de armen van een glimlachende Sneep lag.

Opeens voelde hij niemand meer tegen zich aandrukken en hoorde hij een hoop gestommel, iedereen rende de trappen af naar buiten, hun toverstok getrokken en bang voor de uitkomst van het gevecht.

Snel zette Harry zich af van het raam en rende achter Zwamdrift, die haar vele rokken en doeken omhoog hield om er niet over te struikelen, en Marcel die duidelijk bang was voor wat er zou gaan komen.

Iedereen sprintte door de dubbele deuren het gazon op, toen plots een bekende stem klonk: "STOP!"

Harry wrong zich door de mensen heen die plots stil waren blijven staan en zag Perkamentus naast Sneep staan, hij glimlachte ook: "ALLES IS OKÉ, WE HEBBEN HET GERED. CHRIS IS ALLEEN EEN BEETJE MOE."

Iedereen begon te juichen, maar Perkamentus maande ze tot stilte: "EN NU ALLEMAAL NAAR BINNEN, DAN KUNNEN WE ALLES BESPREKEN ONDER EEN LEKKER GLAS WARME CHOCOLA, IK HEB HET ONTZETTEND KOUD EN DAARBIJ VERTRAPPELEN JULLIE MIJN PRACHTIGE GAZON!"

Lachend vertrok iedereen naar binnen, eenmaal binnen zag Harry Sneep, die nog steeds professor Zwarts vasthield, een andere kant op gaan. Hij wou hem volgen maar voelde een hand op zijn schouder: "Doe maar niet, ze hebben allebei rust nodig." Perkamentus keek met twinkelende ogen toe terwijl Sneep met Zwarts de hoek om liep.

Met zijn hand nog steeds op Harry's schouder leidde Perkamentus hem naar een speciale lerarenkamer die professor Banning met een zwiepje van zijn toverstok vergrootte zodat iedereen er in kon. Maar voor Harry ging zitten keek hij nog eens naar Perkamentus, er was iets vreemds aan hem al kon hij zijn vinger er niet op leggen. "Professor, heb u iets met uw baard gedaan?"

De mensen die mee waren geweest keken geschrokken om en Harry was bang dat hij iets verkeerds had gezegd. Maar voor hij zijn excuses kon aanbieden.

Haalde Perkamentus luid zijn neus op en zei: "Klein ongelukje, het groeit wel weer aan." Al klonk het alsof hij het had over het eind van de wereld.

Toen Perkamentus was weggelopen keek Harry vragend naar Lupos die naast hem zat maar die schudde grijzend zijn hoofd: "Je wilt het niet weten."

"Euhm… Hallo? Mag ik even ieders aandacht?" Een vrouw met zwart krullend haar en een Turks uiterlijk stond met een lichte blos op haar wangen op een tafel vooraan. Naast de tafel stonden Perkamentus en Anderling.

Iedereen werd stil en keek naar de vrouw die nog iets roder werd maar toch doorging: "Zoals jullie gemerkt hebben zijn Chris en ik weer terug, dus je kunt deze missie geslaagd noemen." Iedereen begon te juichen en Harry realiseerde zich dat dit Yasmin moest zijn.

Toen het gejuich langzaam verstomd was vroeg Yasmin de aandacht weer: "Maar… Wij zijn bang dat het nog niet voorbij is. Tijdens onze poging om uit Jeweetwel's schuilplaats te komen zijn Severus en ik op iets verontrustends gestuit: Voldemort had kaarten van bijna alle belangrijke plekken uit de toverwereld: Het ministerie, de wegisweg, goudgrijp en zelf Zweinstein."

Nadat ze dit gezegd had ontstond er een luid geroezemoes, iedereen begon door elkaar te praten.

"YASMIN!!!" "Mammie! Mammie!" Een donkere man kwam binnen met een jongetje aan zijn hand en een jonger meisje op zijn heup. Beiden staken hun handen uit naar Yasmin die op de tafel stond, maar er snel afsprong en haar kinderen en man in de armen vloog.

Nadat hij zijn vrouw omhelsd had liep de man naar Perkamentus en schudde zijn hand: "Dank u, er zijn geen woorden voor."

Maar Perkamentus wimpelde het af: "Ik was het niet, u moet Severus Sneep en Christina bedanken."

De man keek Perkamentus met grote ogen aan: "U bedoelt dat Christina weer terug is? Maar dat is fantastisch!" Het was duidelijk dat de man professor Zwarts ook mocht. "Waar is ze? Ik zou haar graag bedanken?"

"Het spijt me Adelio, ze slaapt. Ze heeft haar rust nu hard nodig." Zei Perkamentus, er zat iets van een trieste ondertoon in zijn stem.

De man, Adelio, knikte: "Dan kom ik wel een andere keer langs."

Perkamentus knikte glimlachend: "Dat zou ze vast fijn vinden."

Harry liet zijn ogen door de zaal gaan en zag Hermelien die rechts van hem zat. Alleen leek ze nergens anders aandacht voor te hebben dan iets dat links van hem gebeurde. Ze had haar armen over elkaar geslagen en keek woedend naar iets dat Harry niet kon zien omdat meneer en mevrouw Wemel elkaar omhelsden.

Toen ze wegliepen zag Harry waar ze naar keek en begreep meteen waarom Hermelien zo boos keek: Op een tafel tegen de muur zaten Ron en Hannah Abbedil… Hannah Abbedil… Hannah… H! Oh nee! Ron was op Hannah!

Snel keek hij weer naar Hermelien wiens ogen vuur leken te schieten naar het koppel. Op het moment dat Harry weer terugkeek sloeg een blozende Ron net een arm om zijn giechelende vriendin.

Plotseling klonk er een gestommel, Hermelien was opgestaan en haar stoel was omgevallen. Al kon dit haar blijkbaar niet veel schelen want ze rende de ruimte uit. Ginny, die naast Hermelien had gezeten wierp een boze blik op haar broer en ging Hermelien achterna.

Ron, die knalrood was geworden nu iedereen naar hem staarde haalde snel zijn arm weg en keek opstandig rond: "Wat?" Toen stond hij ook op en beende boos de kamer uit, Hannah op zijn hielen.

Het tolde in Harry's hoofd, hij had verwacht dat zijn vrienden elkaar eindelijk hadden gevonden en nu bleek dat de ruzie groter was dan ooit. Er was geen genie nodig om te bedenken dat deze ruzie groter zou zijn dan die om knikkebeen. En er was een stervende hypogrief en een verrader die zijn ouders had vermoord voor nodig geweest om die op te lossen… Hoe zou dit ooit goed komen?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"JIJ… JIJ… ONTZETTENDE EIKEL!!!"

Harry kreunde en legde zijn kussen over zijn hoofd. Maar dit hielp niets. Ron en Hermelien waren nu al ruim een uur tegen elkaar aan het schreeuwen.

Toen Harry na Perkamentus' preek de leerlingenkamer was binnengelopen was de spanning te voelen, Hermelien was aan het lezen… Tenminste, dat probeerde ze blijkbaar al leek het hem moeilijk gezien ze het boek op de kop hield en woedend naar de bladzijdes staarde.

Ron was aan de andere kant van de leerlingenkamer tovenaarsschaak aan het spelen met Simon Fillister, ook hij zag er niet al te blij uit. En het feit dat hij zwaar aan het verliezen was hielp ook niet echt, dus toen ze allebei naar bed wilden gaan en tegen elkaar opbosten barstte het onweer los.

In het begin had hij ze proberen te sussen, maar niets leek te helpen dus had hij het opgegeven en was maar naar bed gegaan. Hij was doodop omdat hij vannacht niet geslapen had vanwege al het gedoe met professor Zwarts. Maar eenmaal boven aangekomen had hij gemerkt dat het geen verschil maakte, hij kon ze evengoed horen en dus ook niet slapen.

"OH! KIJK WIE HET ZEGT MEVROUWTJE IK-WEET-ALLES!" Kwam Ron's boze stem boven zijn eigen gedachten uit. Stilletjes hoopte hij dat een leraar het zou horen, zodat hij kon slapen. Wonder boven wonder had hij nog geen leraar gehoord, hij geloofde zelfs dat ze op afstand bleven omdat ze bang voor het stel waren, wat te begrijpen viel.

"RONALD WEMEL!!! NEE! HERMELIEN NEGEER HE-"

Maar Ginny's poging om ze te kalmeren werd overstemd door Hermelien schrille stem die boos riep: "DAT KOMEND VAN EEN GEVOELLOZE EZEL!"

"ACHTEREIND VAN EEN HIPPOGRIEF"

"KLOOTZAK"

"HOOP DRAKENSTRONT"

Harry begon zich nu echt te irriteren aan zijn vrienden en overwoog om naar beneden te gaan en ze beiden een grote portie 'petrificus totalus' te geven. Al moest hij toegeven dat het leuk was om te horen hoe Hermelien, die dreuzelscheldwoorden gebruikte, het opnam tegen Ron's tovenaarsscheldwoorden.

"LUL!" Gilde Hermelien.

"MODDERBLOEDJE!!"

En plotseling was het doodstil. Harry schrok… hij kon niet geloven wat Ron net had gezegd en smeekte tegen alles wat heilig was dat hij het verkeerd had verstaan. Maar in de doodse stilte hoorde Harry iemand de trap op rennen en een deur dichtslaan. Toen barstte er een orkaan van geluid los beneden.

Harry hoopte dat Ron naar boven zou komen, maar er kwam niemand. Toen eindelijk de deur openging schoot Harry overeind, maar het waren Simon en Daan maar.

"Wat is er gebeurt?"

Simon keek Harry met grote ogen aan: "Heb je dat niet gehoord? Ik had gedacht dat het aan de andere kant van het kasteel nog wel hadden gehoord."

Harry knikte: "Ik heb het gehoord, maar wat gebeurde daarna?"

Daan haalde zijn schouders op: "Even bleven ze staan, het leek of Ron zijn excuses wou gaan aanbieden. Maar Hermelien rende naar boven en Ron liep het portretgat uit."

"Oké." Harry stond op en wou zich weer aankleden, hij moest achter Ron aan. Maar Daan zei: "Gast wat doe je?"

"Ik moet naar Ron."

Maar Simon, die zijn stropdas losmaakte schudde zijn hoofd: "Geen goed idee, ik zou hem even met rust laten."

Harry zuchtte, misschien had Simon gelijk. Hij zou het er morgen wel met Ron over hebben.

Uitgeput plofte hij weer achterover op zijn bed neer, niet wetend wat hem te wachten stond.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Harry!" Harry schoot overeind.

Hermelien stond voor hem, haar ogen groot, rode wangen en ze klonk buiten adem: "Harry, kom snel mee!"

Hij sprong uit bed en volgde haar: "Hermelien, wat is er aan de hand?" Maar ze schudde haar hoofd en gebaarde hem haar zachtjes te volgen. De manier waarop ze zich gedroeg zorgde ervoor dat Harry zich erg rusteloos voelde, alsof er iets mis was.

Toen ze door het portret van de dikke dame waren pakte Hermelien Harry's hand en begon te rennen. Harry, die steeds ongeruster werd door het rare gedrag van zijn vriendin, rende maar mee.

Hij merkte dat ze omhoog liepen, naar de astronomie toren. Toen stond Hermelien plots stil en siste: "Vilder…" Ze ging op een kastje staan en trok Harry, die zich achter een wandtapijt had willen verstoppen, met haar mee. Harry vond dit vreemd gedrag tot hij mevrouw Norks langs zag lopen met een rat op haar rug, en toen de rat ook nog begon te spreken vergat Harry helemaal dat hij en Hermelien boven op een kastje stonden.

"Ik dacht toch echt dat ik iets hoorde liefje." Sprak de rat met Vilders stem. "Nouja, ik zal het wel verkeerd gehoord hebben. Hortsik! Terug naar die prullenbak, ik dacht dat ik nog een half smekkie zag ergens op de bodem." En toen liep mevrouw Norks weer terug naar waar ze vandaan was gekomen.

Hermelien sprong van het kastje af en trok Harry met zich mee zodat hij een beetje onhandig terecht kwam en… Door de grond heen zakte, dit werd echt te gek.

Maar gelukkig trok Hermelien hem er met veel moeite uit. Jammer genoeg begon ze weer te rennen voor hij haar kon vragen wat er aan de hand was. En omdat ze zijn hand nog steeds vast had werd Harry dus gedwongen haar te volgen.

Voor de deur die naar het dak van de astronomietoren leidde stonden ze stil. Harry wou net voor de zoveelste keer proberen Hermelien te vragen waarom ze daar waren toen ze plots in rook opging. Harry zuchtte en overwoog om weer terug te kruipen in zijn bed, maar zijn nieuwsgierigheid overwon dus opende hij de deur en stapte de buitenlucht in.

Toen hij het schouwspel zag wat er zich voor zijn ogen afspeelde werd alle lucht uit zijn longen geperst. Daar stond Ron, de beste vriend die hij ooit had gehad, op het randje van de astronomietoren klaar om naar beneden te springen.

"Ron!"

De roodharige jongen draaide zich verschrikt om en keek Harry met grote ogen aan, Harry kon de traansporen op zijn wangen zien: "Harry! Wat doe jij hier?"

"Ik heb een betere vraag voor je." Kaatste Harry terug: "Wat doe jij daar." En hij gebaarde naar de reling waar Ron op stond.

Ron zuchtte: "Ik ga springen, en probeer me niet tegen te houden. Zodra de zon over die berg komt spring ik. Dan vlieg ik de zonsopkomst tegemoet."

"Waarom?" Harry voelde zich wanhopig, wat moest hij in godsnaam doen zonder zijn beste vriend?

"Waarom?" Ron lachte, "Omdat mijn leven niets meer waard is."

"Dat is niet waar."

Ron knikte: "Jawel, het enige wat ik nog had waren mijn vrienden. Maar die ben ik na vanavond ook wel kwijt."

"Ik dan?" Harry zakte van wanhoop in pure hysterie, het zou niet lang meer duren voor de zon op zou komen en hij MOEST Ron van die reling afhalen. "Ik ben hier toch?"

"Ja, jij bent er nog… Als enige." Ron keek afwezig naar de berg, waar net op dat moment de eerste zonnestraal overheen sijpelde.

"Dag vriend…"

Harry wist dat dit zijn laatste kans was, hij rende naar voren terwijl Ron zijn knieën boog om te springen. Hij graaide naar de achterkant van Ron's gewaad maar miste.

Ron viel naar beneden, armen gespreid haren wapperend. En voor een moment lang leek het of hij echt vloog, vredig en tevreden. Toen raakte hij met een misselijkmakend gekraak de grond. Harry's hart stond stil.

"RON!" Hij schoot omhoog in bed en besefte dat hij had gedroomd. Maar om zichzelf volledig te kalmeren besloot hij toch even bij Ron te gaan kijken. Zijn hart sloeg een slag over: RON'S BED WAS ONBESLAPEN.

Ach, waar maakte hij zich nou druk over. Het was gewoon een droom geweest, Ron was vast gewoon ergens boos gaan zitten en op die plek in slaap gevallen. Er was geen enkele kans dat hij... Jeweetwel, toch?

Harry haalde zijn schouders op, Ron zou vast niet springen. Dus kleedde hij zich aan om een beetje op zijn bezem te gaan vliegen, misschien dat hij daardoor zou kalmeren.

Even keek hij uit het raam, het zou niet lang meer duren voor de zon op kwam… Harry schudde zijn hoofd, Ron was slimmer dan dat.

Maar toen hij even later aangekleed en al langs de trap liep die naar de astronomietoren leidde besloot hij toch naar boven te gaan om 'de zonsopgang te bekijken'.

Halverwege de trap realiseerde hij zich wat hij aan het doen was en wou omdraaien om weer naar beneden te gaan, maar er was iets dat hem omhoog trok dus liep hij toch maar verder. Het kon geen kwaad om te gaan kijken.

Toen hij bovenaan de trap zachtjes de deur open deed sloeg de schrik hem om het hart toen hij daadwerkelijk zijn beste vriend op de reling zag staan, starend naar de berg in de verte. Hij besloot een andere aanpak te nemen dan de vorige keer en sloop zo zacht hij kon naar de reling.

Eenmaal bij Ron aangekomen pakte hij de achterkant van zijn gewaad en trok hem terug achter de reling. Met een gilletje viel Ron achteruit, boven op Harry die onder het gewicht van zijn vriend op de grond belandde.

Ron stond op en wou zich woedend omdraaien maar werd gedwongen met zijn rug naar Harry de blijven staan omdat die nog steeds zijn gewaad aan de achterkant vast hield, en niet van plan was los te laten tot dat ze veilig aan de onderkant van de trap stonden en de zon was opgekomen.

"Wat de f#ck ben je aan het doen?" Vroeg Ron boos, nog steeds niet wetend dat het Harry was die zijn gewaad vast had.

"IK?! Jou leven redden!" Zei Harry boos, "Wat de f#ck ben jij aan het doen?!" Ron keek geschrokken over zijn schouder en met grote ogen staarde hij naar Harry die nog steeds op de grond lag en boos omhoog keek.

Even keken ze elkaar zo aan, toen zakte Ron op de grond: "Ik-ik weet het niet…"

Harry liet Ron's gewaad door zijn vingers glijden en Ron ging met zijn rug tegen de reling zitten, benen opgetrokken, zijn armen om zijn knieën en hoofd gebogen. Harry kroop een stukje over de grond en ging naast Ron zitten, zijn rug ook tegen de stenen reling van de astronomie toren.

Een tijdje bleef het stil, toen zuchtten ze allebei op hetzelfde moment. Even keken ze elkaar aan en glimlachten, toen keerde Ron zijn blik af en staarde somber in de verte: "Dankje." Mompelde hij. "Ik was bijna gespongen. Het enige waarop ik wachtte was zo-"

"Zonsopkomst." Mompelde Harry.

Ron keek hem verbaas aan: "Ja, hoe wist je dat?"

Harry glimlachte: "Hermelien heeft het me verteld… in een manier."

Ron's verbaasde blik verranderde in een fronsende glimlach: "In een manier?"

"Ach, ik droomde… moet ik het helemaal uitleggen?" Harry keek Ron smekend aan maar die knikte grijnzend.

Met een zucht begon hij te vertellen: "Nou ja, ik droomde dus dat Hermelien mij wakker maakte en zonder me te vertellen wat er aan de hand was meesleepte naar de astronomietoren. Maar toen we halverwege waren kwam Vilder langs op de rug van mevrouw Norks."

"Wat?! Arme mevrouw Norks. Zo'n kleine poes met een volwassen man op haar rug… nu ik erover nadenk: haar verdiende loon!" Zei Ron grinnikend.

"Ja…" zei Harry afwezig, toen schudde hij zijn hoofd: "Nee, Vilder was een rat… en hij zei iets over een prullebak waar nog een half smekkie in zat en… Laat maar." Zei hij fronsend terwijl Ron dubbel lag.

Toen Ron weer een beetje gekalmeerd was ging Harry verder: "In ieder geval nadat Vilder en Norks wegwaren leed Hermelien me naar die deur" Harry gebaarde naar de nog openstaande houten deur, "en verdween. Ik ging naar binnen en schrok me te pletter, toen ik je vroeg wat je deed hadden we een gesprek en net toen ik dacht dat ik je kon redden kwam de zon op, toen zei je 'dag vriend.' Ik probeerde nog je gewaad te pakken maar ik was te laat. Voor heel even leek het of je vloog, zomaar uit jezelf. Toen…" Harry maakte een krakend geluid dat afschuwelijk veel leek op dat wat hij had gehoord toen Ron in zijn droom de grond raakte en de Ron naast hem kromp ineen.

"Klonk het echt zo?" vroeg hij na een tijdje, Harry kon het schuldgevoel in zijn stem horen

Harry knikte: "Het was afschuwelijk. Ik dacht echt dat ik je kwijt was, maat."

Ron zuchtte: "Het spijt me, ik weet niet wat me bezielde. Ik was in een soort trans, de hele avond. Al sinds ik Hermelien…"

"Ik weet het." Zei Harry zachtjes. Hij wist dat zijn vriend het niet weer zou doen.

Het bleef daarna lang stil, het enige wat de stilte verbrak was het gefluit van de vroege vogels. Tot er opeens een geronk naast Harry klonk, toen hij keek zag hij dat een knalrode Ron zijn handen over zijn buik had geslagen: "Ik geloof dat ik honger heb."

Harry grinnikte: "Ik geloof het ook."

En ze stonden samen op om naar de grote zaal te gaan, beiden hongerig en doodmoe. Al had Harry de rare behoefte te huppelen.

Toen ze in de grote zaal aankwamen, die nog bijna leeg was, ploften ze naast elkaar neer en tot Harry's grote blijdschap pakte Ron alles binnen zijn bereik en begon het op zijn bord op te stapelen. God zij dank was alles weer normaal.

Maar Harry had te vroeg gejuicht. Net toen hij dat dacht bevroor Ron, zijn blik op de ingang van de grote zaal gericht. Daar, in de deuropening stond Hermelien. Toen ze Ron zag rende ze naar het toe en vloog Ron om de nek: "Godzijdank ben je veilig." Haar stem trilde net als haar handen.

Ron keek hulpeloos naar Harry die zijn schouders ophaalde. En klopte Hermelien ten slotte een paar keer op haar rug: "Tuurlijk, Harry was er."

Even later liet ze Ron los en omhelsde Harry terwijl ze fluisterde: "Jij hebt de droom zeker ook gehad. Dankje, Harry." Maar voor Harry kon antwoordden had ze hem los gelaten en was tussen hem en Ron in gaan zitten.

Ze trok de cornflakes en de melk naar zich toe en even later begonnen ze alle drie te eten, alsof er niets gebeurt was.

Vrienden voor altijd… nou ja, in ieder geval voor de rest van het ontbijt… hoopte Harry.

**Dat was het dan… de lengte was niet teleurstellend hoop ik? Maar de inhoud, zeg alsjeblieft wat jullie vinden… Ik ben niet zo goed in dramastukken, die worden soort van chliché… Naja, tot het volgend hoofstuk waarin we uitvinden wat er nu met Chris gebeurt na de tijd… KUSJES en revieuwen hè!**


	25. De droomredding Dagboek Christina Pt 1

**Woah! Eindelijk klaar! Dit heeft me lang genoeg geduurt!!! Dit is het eerste deel van dit tweedelig hst. (14 kantjes word is écht te veel!) dus vandaar, maar dat je ff weet dat het volgende hst. ook al klaar ligt En een deel van dit hst. zal een lichte herhaling zijn van Sev's dagboek. Maaruh nu nog ff bedankt aan:  
****Love Fantasy:**** Tjah, zoals verteld krijg je niet alles te horen dit hoofdstuk (6)  
****CeliaLauna:**** Oh kom op? Heb je dat NOG niet gehoord? Perkamentus valt op mannen (zie Grindewald) En over die beledigende bagel: heb je ooit Charlie de unicorn gezien?(typ maar 'charlie the unicorn' in op youtube: CHAAAAAAAAARLIE LET'S GO TO CANDY MOUNTAIN, CHARLIE!!! YEAH CANDY MOUNTAIN!) Nadat je die hebt gezien geloof je alles! Trust me! Ennuh over die hele voorspellende droom: dat word nog uitgelegd in het volgend hst. :D Dit hst. is natúúrlijk weer vanuit Chris mijn favo nieuwsvoorlezer van de hormoonbuien op Zweinstein ' Anyway ontzettend bedankt voor je ellenlange revieuw! Ik hoop dat je het niet erg vind dat mijn reply toch wel redelijk lang is… (A)  
****Aquakim:**** Hihi, oh ja de figuurtjes… daar was ik helemaal over vergeten!!! Oh en díé vragen… je kunt nog lang wachten op een antwoord (6)  
Ontzettend veel plezier met dit hoofdstuk!  
x Anne**

Zondag 9 oktober

Eindelijk is alles voorbij, ik lig in bed, Severus zit naast me in de stoel te slapen. Hij heeft net ook in zijn dagboek geschreven… Of zoals hij het noemt: zijn journaal, wat hij me bij elke keer dat ik er een grap over maak op het hart drukt. Het maakt me niet uit, ik vind het schattig.

Oké, ik heb nog maar drie zinnen geschreven in ik dwaal al af. Focus!

Ik zal mijn verhaal beginnen bij 3 dagen geleden vlak na de laatste keer dat ik geschreven heb…

Ik zat gewoon in mijn vertrekken voor de haard, me met mijn eigen zaken te bemoeien (lees in het vuur te staren) toen er ineens een oerlelijke grijze uil op het raam tikte. Terwijl ik me erover verbaasde hoe lelijk hij eruit zag deed ik het raam open, het beest vloog naar binnen, liet een enveloppe op mijn stoel vallen en vloog weer naar buiten.

Met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen keek ik hoe het groengrijze beest het verboden bos in vloog nadat het in het donker verdwenen was sloot ik het raam en liep terug naar mijn stoel waar ik de enveloppe oppakte en me in mijn stoel liet vallen.

Ik liet de enveloppe tussen mijn vingers draaien en plotseling werd ik overvallen door een misselijkheid, toen wist ik van wie de enveloppe kwam… Ik vroeg me af waarom hij me een brief zou schrijven… als het al een brief was.

Nouja, er was maar een manier om erachter te komen: De enveloppe openen. Dus drukte ik een van mijn nagels onder de flap en scheurde hem voorzichtig open. Tot mijn grote opluchting zat er een brief in, verder niets. Na de enveloppe een paar keer grondig onderzocht te hebben legde ik hem op de tafel en vouwde de brief open, met een glimlach las ik de alleraardigste tekst:

_Zwarts,_

_Kom om 23.00 naar de open plek in het verboden bos, alleen._

Toen ik hem uit had begon ik te giechelen en binnen enige momenten lag ik dubbel van het lachen, deze brief schrééuwde letterlijk: 'VAL!'

Geen tijfel mogelijk: Ik zou niet gaan. Maarja, je kent mij… (naja eigenlijk niet je bent een dagboek maar laten we even aannemen dat je levend bent en mij kent) Ik kon de verleiding niet weerstaan en rond vijf voor elf besloot ik toch even te gaan kijken, aan de rand van het verboden bos… Gewoon om te zien hoe boos Marty zou worden.

Ik trok snel een warm vest aan en liep naar beneden. Zachtjes opende ik de gigantische voordeuren en liep de koele avondlucht in. Ik ademde heel diep in en genoot even van de stilte. Dit zou niet lang meer duren. Heel voorzichtig sloot ik de voordeuren weer achter me en besloot dat het verstandiger was naar de open plek te gaan in mijn faunaat-vorm.

Even later sloop ik met de gratie van een roofdier geluidloos door de bomen door. Mijn zwarte vacht viel weg tegen de schaduwen die de bomen op de grond wierpen, hoe dieper ik het bos in liep, hoe onzichtbaarder ik werd tot alleen mijn gloeiende ogen nog zichtbaar waren.

Met mijn uitstekende nachtzicht kon ik de dooddoeners al vanaf ruim 500 meter afstand zien, voor mij leek het of ze vol in het zonlicht stonden. Voorzichtig sloop ik dichterbij, vastbesloten geen geluid te maken.

Nog 400 meter te gaan… 300… 250… Ik kon nu elk afzonderlijk haartje op hun hoofd zien, ook voelde ik dat ze nerveus waren. Een van de dooddoeners recht tegenover me veegde een zweetdruppeltje van zijn voorhoofd, het roofdier in me werd opgewonden. Dit was in zijn voordeel en hij wist het, maar ik was op een missie dus sloop ik nog dichterbij.

Nu nog maar 200 meter, 150… ik was er bijna. Maar toen knalde ik op een krachtveld, iets dat onzichtbaar maar zeker weten erg stevig was had mijn weg geblokkeerd en alle dooddoeners draaiden zich naar me om, ik wou me omdraaien maar plotseling was ik door dooddoeners omsingeld.

SHIT! Ik was alsnog in de val getrapt. Ik wist dat ik als mens meer kans had tegen een grote groep mensen zoals deze dooddoeners dus veranderde ik terug naar mijn menselijke vorm. Boos keek ik rond, maar voor ik iets kon doen blies een krachtige vloek me tegen het krachtveld waar ik langzaam doorheen viel. Het was net of er een geest door je heen ging. De dooddoeners verzamelden zich rondom het krachtveld. Ik wist dat hij op weg was maar vertikte het op te geven.

Ik probeerde weg te poefen, bijna hetzelfde als verschijnselen alleen werkte het ook op Zweinstein gronden, maar geen succes. Ik verscheen weer aan de rand van het krachtveld. Ik kon er niet doorheen.

Er zat niets anders op dan vechten als hij kwam. Dus liep ik terug naar het midden van het krachtveld, ging in de kleermakerszit zitten met mijn ogen dicht en verzamelde mijn krachten.

Niet lang nadat ik was gaan zitten voelde ik hem aankomen, er ging een zachte trilling door de lucht, een misselijkheid overspoelde me en ik voelde de dooddoeners nerveus worden.

Een ijskoude stem die een rilling langs mijn rug liet lopen sprak: "Zo… eindelijk zien we elkaar weer. Al was ik in de waan dat de vorige keer de laatste was. Ik dacht dat ik je al vermoord had."

Ik opende mijn ogen maar keek hem niet aan: "Dat heb ik wel vaker, en om eerlijk te zijn dacht ik hetzelfde van jou."

Hij lachte, een kille, vreugdeloze lach: "Ach ja, wat zal ik zeggen: Survival of the fittest hè."

Ik lachte ook, het klonk totaal niet als mijn eigen lach en leek verdacht veel op zijn lach: "Waarom denk je dan dat je me nu wel kunt vermoorden?"

"Ha! Daar heb ik lang over nagedacht." Ik voelde hoe hij om me heen cirkelde maar bewoog geen spier, ik zou geen energie verspillen aan zijn nutteloze gewandel. "En ik heb een antwoord: macht." Even bleef hij stil, ik voelde hoe hij voor me neerhurkte: "Toen… Had jij de macht, nu heb ik het." Hij stond weer op en liep van me weg.

"Zestien jaar geleden was ik stom genoeg om geen maatregelen te nemen, maar nu ben ik voorbereid. Ik weet je zwaktes en sterktes, je vrienden en je… geliefde."

SHIT! Mijn hoofd schoot omhoog en ik keek recht in die dieprode ogen die ik haatte vanuit de grond van mijn hart, die me bijna alles wat ik lief had hadden afgenomen. Maar hij glimlachte alleen maar: "Dus mijn bron had gelijk, er is een romance tussen jou en Sneep."

Mijn hart ging als een razende te keer, ik had zin om hem naar zijn strot te vliegen. Maar ik was slimmer dan dat. Er zou een beter moment komen om hem aan te vallen, een waarbij ik hem zou vernietigen als ik kon… voorgoed.

Het verbaasde me dat hij geen occlumentie gebruikte of me aanviel of weer probeerde te doden. Misschien had hij me echt bestudeerd en wist hij veel, maar of hij alles wist? Dat betwijfelde ik.

Langzaam stond ik op, onze ogen hadden het contact nog niet verbroken. Ik zag een kleine flikkering van angst, dat gaf me hoop en ik voelde de energie die ik nog steeds verzamelde groeien.

Een dooddoedoener achter hem gaf hem een stok, mijn stok. Zonder zijn ogen van me af te halen liet hij hem tussen zijn vingers draaien: "Het ziet er naar uit dat je iets hebt laten vallen."

Ik grijnsde: "Als je me zo goed kent als je zegt dan zou je moeten weten dat ik hem helemaal niet nodig heb, maar hij is wel handig." En met een zwiepje van mij hand kwam de toverstok naar me toevliegen. Ik ving hem en stopte hem op zijn standaardplek achter mijn oor.

Voldemort leek even van slag, maar hergroepeerde en keek me met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan: "Dat was… interessant."

Ik lachte: "Je wou zeggen dat je die niet had zien aankomen? Jeez."

Hij begon weer rondjes om me heen te lopen, ik hield zijn blik vast tot hij achter me langs liep. Toen plofte ik weer neer op de grond en begon zachtjes een lied te zingen dat ik een tijdje geleden gehoord had op de dreuzelradio:

"_I can't decide  
Whether you should live or die  
Oh, you'll probably go to hell  
Please don't hang your head and cry  
No wonder why_

_My heart feels dead inside  
It's cold and hard and petrified  
Lock the doors and close the blinds  
We're going for a ride_

Oh I could throw you in the lake  
Or feed you poisoned birthday cake  
I wont deny I ain't gonna miss you when you're gone  
Oh I could bury you alive  
_But you might crawl out with a knife  
And kill me when I'm sleeping  
That's why_

_I can't decide  
Whether you should live or die  
__Oh, you'll probably go to hell  
Please don't hang your head and cry  
No wonder why_

_My heart feels dead inside  
It's cold and hard and petrified  
Lock the doors and close the blinds  
We're going for a ride"_

Ik had de tekst iets bijgesteld zodat het bij mijn situatie paste en ik vond het eigenlijk wel goed klinken. En de vrolijke melodie vrolijkte me weer op. Daarbij was zingen ook een manier om mijn krachten weer op te laden.

Het verbaasde me dat Marty nog niet had ingegrepen, ik werd sterker met de seconde. De energie knetterde door mijn lijf. Met een grijns probeerde ik een interessante spreuk te bedenken die ik op hem kon gebruiken.

"Wat ben je aan het doen?" Het klonk woedend dus besloot ik hem nog even ietsje verder te duwen.

Ik haalde mijn schouders op: "Me vervelen?"

Een laag gesis kwam uit zijn mond en met een glimlach besefte ik dat hij eindelijk boos was, hier kon ik wat mee.

"Je vervelen? Je word omsingeld door dooddoeners en een schild dat jou weerhoud van wegkomen, niet te vergeten dat IK hier sta." Hij gebaarde wild en ik wist dat het niet lang meer zou duren, en daarbij had hij verraden waarom het schild hier stond.

Ik besloot hem nog iets meer te irriteren en fronste: "Jeez. Egocentrisch much?"

"Aaargh!" Hij greep zijn gewaad zo stevig vast dat zijn knokkels nog witter zagen dan ze normaal waren. Ik voelde hoe de dooddoeners om me heen onrustig werden en wist dat ik dichtbij zat.

"Godallemachtig man, wat is er mis met jou… behalve de slechte neusoperatie en de sterke behoefte aan een zonnebank." Grijnsde ik.

Er was een groene lichtflits die me rakelings miste maar een stukje van mij haar afschroeide. Marty draaide zich woedend naar een van zijn dooddoeners: "WAT HAD IK GEZEGD?! ZE IS VOOR MIJ!!!"

Hij leek te verschrompelen: "J-ja heer, h-h-et s-s-spijt m-me."

Volders gaf hem nog een laatste boze blik en draaide zich toen weer naar mij toe terwijl hij mompelde: "Ik reken later wel met hem af."

Beteuterd keek ik naar mijn haar, er was een flinke pluk van af die nu tussen het vertrappelde gras lag. Ik besloot dat het welletjes was geweest, ik moest stoppen voor ik straks kaal was.

Ik sloot mijn ogen en voelde hoe mijn lichaam terug veranderde naar het lenige lichaam van een zwarte panter. Langzaam opende ik mijn ogen en keek woedend naar Marty die lichtelijk onder de indruk leek. Een laag gegrom ontsnapte uit mijn keel en stap voor stap liep ik op een zo'n typische roofdiermanier naar Marty.

Hij richtte zijn toverstok op me een vuurde een lamstraal af die ik met het grootste gemak ontweek, ik zakte door mijn knieën en maakte me klaar voor een sprong. Marty had het door en probeerde weg te komen maar ik was al weg en had hem te pakken voor hij er erg in had. Terwijl de dooddoeners naar adem hapten rolden we door het gras.

Zijn hoge stem klonk hees in mijn getrainde panteroren: "CRUCIO! CRUCIO!" Maar het was nutteloos, zijn toverstok lag vijf meter van zijn hand.

Ik opende mijn mond om toe te slaan toen: "Laat me los! Chris!"

Sev werd door twee dooddoeners vastgehouden, een van de twee hield een toverstok tegen zijn keel. Ik was door stomheid geslagen: Wat deed hij hier? Hij had toch een bespreking?

"Hum-hum." Marty kuchte en met tegenzin stapte ik van hem af. "Dat is een brave meid. Zoals ik al eerder zei is het allemaal om macht, de juiste middelen hebben."

Ik liet mijn hoofd vallen. Hij had me verslagen, ik wou niet dat Severus iets zou overkomen. Langzaam veranderde ik weer terug in een mens, het leek alsof alle kracht uit me werd gezogen.

Volders richtte zijn stok op me: "Nu braaf zijn en niet tegenstribbelen."

Hij pakte mijn arm stevig en ik had het gevoel dat ik moest overgeven. Maar hij besteedde geen aandacht aan mij en voor ik het doorhad werd ik omgeven door een vacuüm gevoel, we waren aan het verschijnselen!

Met een plopje kwam ik neer op een rotsachtige grond, toen ik omhoog keek zag ik dat hij in een gevangeniscel verschijnseld was. Hij deed me een paar handboeien om die me vaag bekend voorkwamen. Pas toen het te laat was en hij net de laatste had dichtgeklikt besefte ik waar ik ze eerder had gezien: Dit was een van de weinige dingen die me vast kon houden. Maar voor ik boos op mezelf kon worden voor zo stom zijn begonnen de handboeien rood te gloeien en overviel een duf en moe gevoel me. Deze handboeien zogen letterlijk alle kracht uit me!

Marty begon te lachen: "Als ik had geweten dat het zo makkelijk was had ik dit al veel eerder gedaan. Vleeschhouwer kom hier."

Severus kwam binnenlopen: "Ja heer."

Wacht… Wat? Sev, Vleeschhouwer. Vleeschhouwer, Sev. Er was iets mis, en als die mist in mijn hoofd nou weg zou trekken zou ik vast en zeker weten wat het is.

Volders grijnsde: "Zeg eens gedag tegen je geliefde."

Er kwam een gemene grijns over Sev's gezicht, maar sinds wanneer had Sev grijns haar? Tot mijn afgrijzen zag ik langzaam hoe Severus in Vleeschhouwer veranderde en besefte mijn duffe hoofd dat ik was beetgenomen. Severus was veilig. Godzijdank.

Langzaam verdween alle kleur uit mijn zicht en werd steeds donkerder. Toen ik bijna verdronk in het zwart hoorde ik Volders nog net lachen: "De griet is uitgeschakeld, nu staat alleen die oude gek nog in de weg naar de jongen-die-niet-dood-wil." En terwijl de dooddoeners lachten zakte ik weg in een diepe staat van onbewustzijn, uitgeput.

"Hey trut, word wakker dan!" Iets hards raakte mijn hoofd, stuiterde weg en kwam een eindje verder op de vloer tot stilstand.

Langzaam en met veel moeite opende ik mijn ogen om ze meteen weer dicht te knijpen tegen het 'felle' licht dat er van de ene kaars aan de muur kwam. Een bries wind kwam de kerker binnen en blies langs mijn pols, mijn bedompte brein realiseerde zich iets: de handboeien waren af. Ik probeerde voorzichtig op te staan maar was nog te zwak en ik viel meteen weer om.

Een hatelijke lach kwam van de deuropening. Ik zag Bellatrix, mijn nicht, ze leunde tegen de deuropening, armen over elkaar en een grijns op haar gezicht.

Ik probeerde weer op te staan maar viel zodra ik op mijn knieën zat, tot het grote plezier van Bella die dubbel lag. Weer probeerde ik het, deze keer bleef ik staan. Hoe wankelig ook ik stond, op twee benen nu vooruit… Hoe moest je ook weer lopen?

Stapje voor stapje kwam ik vooruit, ik voelde hoe ik langzaam maar zeker de mist in mijn hoofd wegtrok. Maar daarbij kwam ook een gevoel van moeheid dat me overspoelde.

Voordat ik realiseerde wat er gebeurde blies Bella de kaars uit en liep op me af. Ik voelde hoe ze mijn rechter hand pakte en iets murmelde. Toen werd ik weer overvallen door zwakheid.

Op het moment dat ik bijkwam realiseerde ik me dat Bella op de grond lag, voordat ze door had wat ik deed griste ik haar toverstok en kroop op de tast naar de deur die ik achter me dichtgooide.

Met mijn rug tegen de deur en benen opgetrokken probeerde ik mezelf te kalmeren, het zou allemaal wel goed komen… hoopte ik.

Ineens hoorde ik een hoop geratel van achter een deur recht tegenover me. Ik was zwak maar besloot dat een aanval de beste verdediging was. Dus duwde ik mezelf af van de deur, ik voelde me niet duizelig of wat ook… raar. Maar daar was nu geen tijd voor.

Met de stok gereed schoof ik voorzichtig het slot los, het geratel stopte even en ging toen weer door. Terwijl de adrenaline door mijn lijf gierde pakte ik de klink vast, haalde nog een keer diep adem en trok de deur open.

SEV!!! Daar was hij! Mijn redder in nood! Mijn prins! Mijn-

"Bellatrix."

Geschrokken stapte ik achteruit: "W-wat? Sev waar heb je het over? Ik ben het!"

Dit moest een grap zijn… een erg slecht getimede grap, dat was het. Ik legde mijn handen over mijn gezicht en voelde twee ingevallen wangen (zo lang was ik toch niet knock-out geweest?) , wallen onder mijn ogen, en een neus die toch zeker niet van mij was. Ik pakte een lok van mijn haar en besefte met een schok dat het zwart en sluik was, niet donkerbruin met een slag… BELLATRIX!

Ik zou haar wat aan gaan doen, ik draaide me om en marcheerde naar de cel waar ik haar in opgesloten had. Ze was nog steeds beduusd, ik zou haar!

Met een hand greep ik haar keel en duwde haar tegen de kerkermuur: "Word wakker trut, word wakker! Dit kun je me niet maken!"

Toen hoorde ik Sev een spreuk roepen en werd tegen de muur geblazen… weer knock-out, het word bijna een rage :S

Volgens mij niet veel later werd ik weer wakker… op de meest afschuwelijke manier ooit.

"Bella, Bella! Word verdomme wakker!" Ik schrok wakker en viel bijna meteen weer flauw, Marty's hoofd zat op nog geen tien centimeter boven het mijne. Ik kroop achteruit tot mijn rug tegen de muur aan zat.

Marty keek me woedend aan: "Geen tijd voor geouwehoer Bella, waar is Zwarts?"

Bella, ik? Zwarts weg? Nee toch: ik hier, Bella weg. Toen herinnerde ik het me weer: Ik was Bella… dan kon ik er maar net zo goed gebruik van maken.

"Z-ze is uitgebroken, ze is er vandoor gegaan."

Volders zag eruit alsof hij buitenzinnen zou raken: "UITGEBROKEN??? UITGEBROKEN??? Jij moest op haar letten!!! Hoe kun je nou een bewusteloos persoon uit laten breken, en daarbij had ze de handboeien om."

Hoe kreeg ik mezelf hier uit? Ik moest met hem mee om mijn eigen lichaam terug te krijgen… SEV!: "SNEEP! Hij was hier, hij sloeg me bewusteloos… denk ik."

"Ik had haar ook moeten vermoorden toen ik de kans had." Hij beende pissig de cel uit.

"Heer! Wacht! Laat me helpen! Ik doe alles om het goed te maken." Kom op… zeg ja… ik wil mijn lichaam terug!

Even keek hij bedachtzaam, toen knikte hij: "Goed dan, maar je loopt niet in de weg."

Ik knikte en liep snel achter hem aan. Onderweg zag ik twee toverstokken in een halfopenstaande la liggen, hoe minder stokken hun hadden hoe beter. Geluidloos griste ik ze mee, samen met Bella's stok die nog op de grond lag.

Waakzaam keek ik toe hoe hij met zijn toverstok de stenen van onderin telde, 7 precies. Toen murmelde hij iets wat ik maar net kon verstaan: "Ik wil een deur."

Met een sissend geluid verscheen een houten deur in de muur. Marty stapte naar binnen en ik volgde hem snel. Eerst was het pikkedonker maar zodra de deur dicht ging scheen er ineens een fel licht en besefte ik dat ik in een lift stond… alleen waren alle zijmuren én het plafond bedekt met knopjes. Volders leek niet eens lichtelijk onder de indruk en drukte op een knopje waar onder stond hoofdkwartier.

Ik kon het niet helpen, maar de adrenaline pompte weer door mijn bloed. Ik ging het hoofdkwartier van de vijand zien. Plots begon de lift te bewegen, zijwaarts en omlaag. Toen stond het stil. Ik hoorde een klik en weer het sissende geluid. Een van de muren van de lift veranderde in een houten deur die Volders opengooide en ik volgde hem de zacht verlichte ruimte in.

Domper! Het hoofdkwartier van de dooddoeners bleek een grot te zijn met een paar stoelen, een bureau met kaarten erachter en een bank… BELLA! Daar op de bank lag ze, te pronken met mijn lichaam terwijl Sev en Yasmin haar beschermden… Sev was hier overduidelijk om mij te beschermen… hij moest eens weten. Maar wat deed Yas hier? Ik had niet lang om na te denken want Marty blies haar met een zwiepje van zijn stok tegen de muur.

Ik wou haar helpen maar had op dit moment geen kans. Ik moest wachten, kracht verzamelen… voor even nog.

Volders verloor het blijkbaar, hij wees met zijn stok op Sev's hart! Hij ging hem vermoorden!!!

Ik moest hem redden… maar hoe? HAH! Op een zelfverzekerde Bella-manier leunde ik tegen de muur en liet haar toverstok tussen mijn vingers draaien: "Heer, als ik u was zou ik maar voorzichtig zijn. Straks vermoord u hem nog."

Dit leek hem iets te kalmeren en hij kreeg zijn gewone sarcastische grijns terug: "En dat zouden we niet willen… Nog niet tenminste."

Ik zag dat Bella realiseerde dat Volders dacht dat ik haar was, de schrik in haar ogen liet me van binnen grijnzen: "Wat?!" Vroeg ze geïrriteerd "Heb ik wat van je aan? Ik mag toch hopen van niet." Nu nog even een hysterische lach. Ik was gooooeeeed!

Volders bond Sev tegen de muur: "Wacht jij maar even, verrader. Eerst je vuile 'uitverkoren' vriendinnetje." Hey! Ik was alleen maar vies omdat hij me in die gore cel had gegooid en iedereen me alsmaar bewusteloos liet raken!

Hij richtte zijn stok op Bella… HEY! HIJ GING MIJN LICHAAM VERMOORDEN, HELL NO!

Ik stond op het punt om in te grijpen toen Bella op haar knieën viel (fijn, maak me nog vuiler) en begon te smeken: "Heer, heer alstublieft: Ik ben het, uw trouwste volgeling."

Zucht… daar ging mijn reputatie.

Volders keek haar of ze een kakkerlak was en zei spottend: "Tuurlijk, en wie zou je dan moeten zijn? Zo veel mensen noemen zich mijn trouwste volgeling vandaag de dag, ik verlies nog al eens het zicht op de zaak."

Bella kroop naar hem toe en pakte de zoom van zijn gewaad: "Ik ben het heer, Bellatrix."

Hij lachte spottend: "Ja hoor, en wie is die vrouw achter me dan? De paashaas in vermomming?" Ha! Volders had een gevoel voor humor, nouja het was niet grappig maar iedereen moet ergens beginnen toch?

"Nee, nee, heer u moet me geloven. Ik ben het… ik…" Bella begon te huilen… Daar ging mijn make-up, of wat er nog van over was.

Volders schopte haar in mijn gezicht… Net alsof mijn lichaam niet al genoeg te voorduren had. Ze krulde op en sloeg haar handen voor mijn gezicht.

Nu was het genoeg, ik wou mijn lichaam terug voor het rijp was voor de schroot dus drukte ik me af van de muur: "Weetje, eigenlijk heeft mijn lieve nichtje hier… voor één keer in haar leven… gelijk, Marty."

Hij bevroor, letterlijk. Grijns op zijn gezicht geplakt en voet nog in de lucht. Het was best komisch.

Nu nog eventjes Bella door het slijk halen, ik lachte: "Dacht je nou echt dat mijn schat van een nicht: Bella echt geschrokken zou zijn als jou gezicht millimeters boven het hare had gehangen? Ze had je waarschijnlijk vol op de bek gepakt." Ik zuchtte: "Marty, Marty, Marty toch, hoe wil je ooit de toverwereld regeren als je niet eens je hulpjes van je vijanden kunt onderscheiden?"

Ik kon hier wel aan gewend raken… dit was leuk… of niet. Volders was weer bijgekomen en probeerde me te vervloeken. Ik was sneller en versteende hem.

Bella wou hem helpen maar ik hield haar tegen, ze mocht hem proberen te helpen. Maar wel in haar eigen lichaam. "HEB HET LEF EENS. Jij mag je Marty helpen zodra je me weer veranderd in mezelf."

Met tegenzin gaf ze toe. Ik beende naar Sev toe, aardig boos dat hij Bella voor mij had aangezien. Drukte mijn toverstok in zijn hand en siste: "Heb het lef eens me nog eens tegen de muur te gooien en ik vertel de hele school over je schattige superman pyjama." Ik zag in zijn ogen dat hij het nu pas begreep… ARGH! Maar ik had er geen tijd voor, eerst mijn lichaam terug.

Zonder dat Bella het merkte stopte ik de twee toverstokken die ik had gevonden in haar achterzak, toen pakte haar rechterhand en gebaarde dat ze moest murmelen.

Dat deed ze en ik viel wéér flauw. Toen ik bijkwam beende ik naar Sev en sloeg hem met mijn vlakke hand in zijn gezicht. Die had hij verdient! Ik siste nog snel "En dat is nog niet alles, maar nu is niet het moment." Voor ik de toverstok terugpakte en Bella tegen de muur bond.

Daarna liep ik naar Volders, pakte zijn toverstok uit zijn hand en ook die van Yas en de mij die hij in zijn zak had. Toen probeerde ik Yas wakker te maken… Was ik even mooi vergeten dat ik met 's werelds grootste slaapkop te maken had. De enige manier om haar wakker te krijgen was Depp erbij halen.

Hierna begonnen zij en Bella ruzie te maken over wie lekkerder was Depp of Orly… Natuurlijk was dat Depp. Oh god, ik word net zo erg als hun.

God zij dank werd Volders bijna wakker waardoor iedereen weer gefocust werd. Bella die op de een of andere manier haar toverstok weer terug had begon ons aan te vallen vanuit haar plekje aan de muur en Volders werd langzaam wakker. Ik gaf mijn staf aan Yas omdat zij er meer aan had. Maar eigenlijk was ik het wel zat. Dus grijnsde ik: "Kom laten we maar hier weer weg gaan. Dan kan Marty verder met zijn leger flubberwurmen."

Volders hoofd dat al ontdooit was werd lichtroze: "Ik heb tenminste niet de hele tijd van die dreuzels en modderbloedjes om me heen hangen."

Ik snoof: "Liever dreuzels dan die flubberwurmen van jou!"

Marty werd donkerroze, ik werd hier goed in! Maar zoals ik al had gezegd was ik het zat, ik was moe, vies en beurs. Dus besloot ik er een snel eind aan te maken: Ik richtte mijn handen op Marty, haalde een bal elektriciteit uit de lucht en gooide hem naar hem en Bella die achteruit tegen de muur belanden en ko op de vloer zakten.

Ik deed een high-five met Yas: "Ka-ching…" Sev staarde voor zich uit dus zwaaide ik met mijn hand voor zijn gezicht: "Sev? Gaat het?"

Hij knipperde even verward maar toen zei hij uitdagend: "Ja hoor, het gaat wel. Ik was eventjes onder de indruk, mag dat niet?"

Grijnzend antwoordde ik: "Als je onder de indruk bent van mij mag het altijd."

Mijn gevoel zei me dat Yasmin me achter mijn rug belachelijk maakte maar dat deed me absoluut niets. Ik was blij dat ze er waren, dus sloeg ik om allebei een arm en vroeg: "Hebben jullie enig idee hoe we hier uitkomen?"

Ze schudden beiden hun hoofd. Ik grijnsde: "En wat zijn we toch blij dat ik er ben. Marty heeft me laten zien hoe het werkte. Nouja, hij dacht dat hij het Bella liet zien. Toverstok aub." Ik stak mijn hand naar Yasmin die me mijn stok gaf. Ik telde de zevende steen van onderen en zei: "Ik wil een deur."

Wat had ik voor gek gestaan als het was mislukt, maar gelukkig klonk er een gesis en de houten deur verscheen al snel. Trok hem open en liep naar binnen, de andere twee vlak achter me. Ik sloot de deur met een zwiepje van mijn stok en het licht ging aan.

Ik zag Sev verward kijken, maar Yas wreef in haar handen en kreeg een schittering in haar ogen die ik maar al te goed kende. Maar ik waarschuwde haar en ze bleef van de knopjes af. Ik had de muur met knopjes nog niet helemaal goed bekeken, maar nu zag ik dat deze lift je overal ter wereld heen kon brengen: Taj Mahal zag ik ergens waar net de deur had gezeten, het witte huis stond naast de Chinese muur en ga zo maar door. Maar ook stonden er plekken dichter bij huis, maar ook gevaarlijker als Voldemort daar binnenkwam: Wegisweg, Goudgrijp en Zweinstein waren enkelen die ik zag.

Opeens leunde Sev over me heen en drukte op een knopje net iets boven mijn hoofd. Ik draaide me om om het te lezen… Oh SHIT! Niagara Watervallen! OMGOMGOMG! Dit kon niet goed zijn! Toen we stil stonden deed ik voorzichtig de deur open om hem meteen weer diht te slaan: Dit WAS niet goed! Met een hoge stem vroeg ik hem: "Sev, wat heb je gedaan?"

Hij grijnsde: "We zijn op Zweinstein." Awww… wat een schat, hoe kan je daar nou boos op wezen… Oh ja, HIJ DUMPT ONS BOVEN DE NIAGARA WATERVALLEN… maar toch issie schattig.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd en wees op het knopje: "Lees nog eens, waar gaat dit heen?"

Hij wees op de text boven het knopje: "Zweinstein." Awwww… hij is zo lief alsie onwetend is.

Kreunend zei ik: "Nee Sev, nee. Je moet lezen wat er ONDER staat, niet wat er BOVEN staat."

Voor een tijdlang staarde hij naar het bordje, toen zakte hij op zijn knieën. Hij schudde zachtjes zijn hoofd of hij het niet geloofde dus gebaarde ik dat hij maar moest kijken.

Hij opende de deur, stom genoeg keek Yas over zijn schouder mee, ik probeerde haar tegen te houden maar het kwaad was al geschied. Ze had ontzettende last van hoogtevrees, we moesten altijd tientallen voorzorgsmaatregelen nemen voordat ze met ons mee naar boven wou om zwerkbal te kijken. En dat was 10/20 meter, dit was 1000 meter.

Ze begon te hyperventileren. "We gaan dood, we gaan dood, oh god, ik ga dood… in een lift… met hun twee!"

"Hey!" zeiden Sev en ik tegelijk.

Ze keek ons verontschuldigend aan: "Sorry, maar ik kan hier echt niet tegen… 't is de hoogte."

Ik knikte en legde een arm over haar schouder: "Ik weet het, maar je gaat hier niet dood, in een lift… met ons." Bij dat laatste kon ik niet helpen dan lichtelijk beledigd te klinken en Yas lachte: "Als jij het zegt."

"Zo is het maar net." Knikte ik. En toen zag ik hem: "Gevonden!" En ik drukte op het knopje achter Yas waar ONDER stond: "Main hall."

Toen de lift weer stil stond opende ik voorzichtig de deur… Er was een gevecht! Een echt gevecht!!! Eindelijk! Een fcking gevecht!

Ik keek opzij naar Yas en zag dat zij er net zo veel zin in had. Ik begon af te tellen: "Drie… twee… een…" Toen stormden we allebei de lift uit, onder luid geschreeuw.

**En dat was het!!! Als jullie allemaal snel reviewen kan ik snel weer updaten ;) Oh! En het eind van het volgende hoofdstuk zal iets zijn wat niemand verwacht… als iemand het raad… euhm…. Krijg je een prijs (in overleg) #yeah right net alsof iemand het raad XD#**

**Ps. OMGOMGOMG!!! Ik zit al op 25 hst!!! dat is een kwart van een honderd ftw!!!**


	26. De droomredding Dagboek Christina Pt 2

**Owkey… ik vond dat jullie al wel weer lang genoeg hadden gewacht dus hier is deel 2!!! Wel jammer dat niemand het goed heeft geraden (zoals ik al voorspeld had XD) Naja, dat zien jullie aan het eind van het hst. wel. Nu ff nog bedankjes:  
****CeliaLauna:**** Oo Woah! Wat een tekst… #is onder de indruk# Naja, RIP hè ;) En ney, ze eindigen niet in een hotelkamer --'  
****Dosel****: Ik moet toegeven, je bent orgineel met de namen :D… ennuh… Wanneer zouden ze dat moeten doen??? Midden in het gevecht: Sev kijk uit voor die straal #glomp# Kom, laten we gezellig naar een HOTELKAMER (:P) gaan. XD  
****Love Fantasy:**** Ik zag een tekening van Fred en George die dat bij Charlie deden en daaronder stond een link, zo heb ik um gevonden Euhm… Chris is mooi en Bella… Je snapt het wel ;)  
Dat was het dan wel weer, veel plezier met dit verhaal!!!  
x Anne**

_Toen de lift weer stil stond opende ik voorzichtig de deur… Er was een gevecht! Een echt gevecht!!! Eindelijk! Een fcking gevecht!_

_Ik keek opzij naar Yas en zag dat zij er net zo veel zin in had. Ik begon af te tellen: "Drie… twee… een…" Toen stormden we allebei de lift uit, onder luid geschreeuw._

Twee dooddoeners vielen Arthur aan, toen hij naar voor stapte kon ik ze met hun hoofden tegen elkaar aan laten vliegen. Net op tijd zag ik een spreuk op me afkomen en draaide me om mijn as om hem te ontwijken. Halverwege de draai zag ik Vleeschhouwer, ik had nog een rekening met hem te vereffenen dus zorgde ik dat mijn elleboog hem vol in zijn gezicht raakte. Zijn neus leek wel een fontein.

Maar ik had niet lang om te genieten want ik moest alweer duiken om een lamstraal te ontwijken. Ik ging met mijn rug tegen die van Yas aanstaan en we draaiden rondjes terwijl we elke dooddoener die we zagen probeerden te vervloeken. Ik merkte dat we na al die jaren nog steeds elkaars bewegingen konden voorspellen wat alles tien keer makkelijker maakte.

Een spreuk raakte mijn arm en scheurde mijn shirt, ik knikte naar Yas die de andere kant op liep en achtervolgde de dooddoener die mijn shirt had vernield. Net toen ik dacht dat ik hem zou verliezen raakte ik hem midden in zijn achter hoofd met een 'stupify' en tevreden zag ik hoe hij stijf als een plank voorover de grond raakte.

Ik keek om me heen en zag dat Sev aangevallen werd door Malfidus, ik ontweek een 'reducto' en gaf Malfidus een kontje zodat hij voorover in een aankomende stupify-straal viel. Ik knipoogde en ging verder.

Vervloekte een paar dooddoeners, ontweek een paar spreuken en besmeurde mijn kleding met bloed en gruis. Halverwege de vechtende menigte kwam ik grootvader tegen, hij knikte en ik knikte terug. Al moest ik meteen daarna buigen vanwege een laagvliegende 'avada kedavra'.

Ik draaide me om en grootvader deed hetzelfde, zo drongen we rug aan rug de dooddoeners terug. Uiteindelijk waren alleen de broertjes van Detta nog over. Ik nam Rodolphus voor mijn rekening terwijl grootvader zich met Rabastan bezig hield.

Met gemak ontweek ik de meeste spreuken, Rodolphus was nou niet echt een spreukenwonder en mikken was ook niet zijn sterkste punt. Ik maakte me meer zorgen om de personen die schuin achter me stonden dan om mezelf. Net toen ik me afvroeg hoe hij het ooit tot dooddoener had geschopt bewees hij snel te zijn.

Ik had net een 'crucio' ontweken toen een groene lichtstraal me op een haar na miste.

"Geef het op popje, je gaan nooit van me winnen."

Popje? Wtf dacht deze gast wel? Familie of niet, hij ging eraan!: "Ach lieverd, als ik je vrouw kan verslaan moet jij toch geen probleem zijn." Rodolphus bleef geschokt stilstaan waardoor mijn 'stupify' hem bijna raakte, jammer genoeg sprong hij nog net op tijd opzij.

"Wat heb jij met Bella gedaan?" Siste Rodolphus terwijl hij een paarse lichtflits mijn kant op stuurde.

Ik riep een zilveren krachtveld op en lachte: "Wat heb ik gedaan? Ik? Mijn lieve nicht heeft ons omgewisseld, en ik heb mijn wraak gehad."

Hier was mijn kans, ik verzamelde mijn krachten en gooide een rood gloeiende elektrische bal naar hem. Dit leidde hem erg genoeg af dat hij stil bleef staan zodat de bal hem raakte, van zijn voeten afgooide en in de muur achter hem blies waar hij een krater achterliet, precies zijn vorm, en op de grond zakte.

Ik draaide me om naar grootvader en zag nog net hoe een spreuk van Rabastan zijn baard afschroeide… Shit!

Dit was niiiiiiieeeet goed…

Grootvader had zijn baard al sinds hij zestien ofzo was, eerst een sikje, toen een baardje en toen dit. Hij was er erg aan gehecht. Zelfs ik mocht niet aan zijn baard zitten.

Er dwarrelde minstens tien centimeter witgrijs haar naar beneden, ik sloeg mijn handen voor mijn gezicht en mompelde "Oh god, niet de baard… Nu zullen we het hebben."

Ik keek door mijn vinger en zag dat Rabastan grootvader nog snel probeerde te vervloeken, maar het was al lang te laat. Grootvader richtte zijn toverstok op hem en begon te vuren: "Weet. Je. Hoe. Lang. Het. Duurde. Om. Hem. Zo. Lang. Te. Krijgen." Na elk woord kreeg Rabastan een spreuk naar zijn hoofd.

Ik beet op mijn knokkels, wat moest ik doen? Wat moest ik doen? Een dooddoener redden en mijn eigen leven riskeren of grootvader laten uitrazen, ik besloot voor het tweede te kiezen tot het te erg word.

Rabastan hield zich nog aardig goed staande, tot een zeer sterke 'stupify' hem tegen de muur blies waar hij een krater achter liet naast die van Rodolphus. Maar grootvader hield niet op, het zag er ook niet naar uit dat hij dat van plan was.

Dus moest ik toch maar mijn leven riskeren… Ik probeerde hem eerst voorzichtig tegen te houden maar toen dat niet werkte pakte ik zijn toverstok af en sprak ik hem streng aan: "Albus Parcival Wolfram Bertus Perkamentus, wat zou grootmoeder zeggen als ze je zo zou zien?! Je gedraagt je als een kleuter en om wat? Tien centimeter baard? Dat groeit wel weer aan, als je deze man vermoord blijft dat je leven lang bij je!"

Eindelijk leek hij te kalmeren. Hij omhelsde me en murmelde in mijn oor dat hij blij was dat ik veilig was. Toen we elkaar loslieten keek hij naar beneden waar tussen onze voeten het stukje baard lag ik grijnsde: "Moet ik het meenemen? Misschien kunnen we het nog lijmen."

Half om half had ik toch verwacht dat hij ja had gezegd. Maar hij lachte en schudde zijn hoofd.

Ik loodste onder alle schouderklopjes die ik kreeg iedereen de lift in, gewonden werden ondersteund en bewusteloze mensen werden gedragen. We pasten niet allemaal in de lift, dus ging Yas met deze lift mee terwijl grootvader, Sev en ik wachtten tot hij weer terug was.

Terwijl de eerste lift ingeladen werd draaide grootvader zich naar mij en fluisterde: "Misschien moet ik het toch maar meenemen… Sentimentele waarde." En hij liep terug naar de ruimte waar we de mensen van het ministerie met de dooddoeners bezig waren.

Ik grijnsde naar Sev die hem fronsend nakeek: "Het is absoluut waar wat ze zeggen, hij is briljant… Maar helemaal gek." En we lachten terwijl de eerste lift naar Zweinstein vertrok en we samen wachtten op de volgende.

Eindelijk begon ik te kalmeren, de adrenaline begon uit te werken en ik wou alleen nog maar naar bed. Toen voelde ik een ijzige kou over mijn ruggengraat kruipen. Langzaam en met het gevoel of er een blok lood op mijn maag rustte draaide ik me om en ja hoor: "Dementors."

Ik probeerde een patronus op te roepen, ik deed echt mijn best. Maar ik was uitgeput, er kwam even iets uit mijn stok. Toen verdronk ik in het zwart terwijl de laatste schreeuw van mijn moeder door mijn oren rinkelde. Het laatste wat ik dacht voor ik helemaal het bewustzijn verloor was 'Alweer?!'

Geen idee waar ik lag, maar het was fijn: Warm, zacht en het rook lekker. Ik opende mijn ogen en zag dat ik in mijn eigen vertrek lag, deken over me heen en Sev lag voor me in een stoel te slapen met een boek nog open op zijn schoot. Zijn hoofd lag op zijn schouder en zijn mond hing een beetje open. Ik kwam een klein eindje overeind en keek op de klok, het was drie uur in de nacht. Ik was helemaal uitgerust dus besloot ik te kijken wat Severus aan het lezen was geweest:

Maar voor ik ook maar een woord kon lezen ging er een schok door me heen. Ik zag zwart-wit beelden die elkaar snel opvolgden: Ron en Hannah in de lerarenkamer, Ron en Hermelien vechtend, en dan de laatste: Ron op het randje van de astronomietoren die zichzelf voorover laat vallen naar de zonsopgang.

Ik hapte naar adem, ik vergat altijd te ademen tijdens visioenen. Maar deze was anders geweest dan normaal… dringender, ik moest iets doen.

Er was alleen een probleem: Ik had grootvader beloofd dat ik niet meer zou proberen de toekomst te voorkomen. Ik MOEST helpen, maar hoe? Ik kreeg een idee. Voorzichtig legde ik Sev's boek op mijn nachtkastje en sloop zacht om hem heen, ik mocht hem niet wakker maken. Hij zou toch proberen me tegen te houden.

Ik liep op mijn tenen naar mijn privé boekenkast waar ik een oud, in bruinleer gebonden boek uithaalde en het stof van de kaft afblies: '_Droomtoveren_' Ik had het eens lang geleden gekocht om van mijn voorspellende dromen af te komen. Het had niet geholpen, maar ik herinnerde me nog wel een spreuk die erin stond. Eentje om mensen te laten dromen wat jij wou.

Langzaam ging ik met mijn vinger over de verweerde inhoudsopgave, ah! Daar was het. Het was eigenlijk bedoelt om je vijand te verwarren, maar het zou zo ook wel werken… Nee, het MOEST zo ook werken.

Ik zocht de bladzijde op en liet mijn vinger langs de lijst met benodigdheden gaan, het was niet al te moeilijk en ik had bijna alles hier in mijn vertrek. Alleen het haar van de persoon die je wilt laten dromen had ik niet… maar daar kon ik nog wel voor zorgen als ik het nodig had.

Eerst moest ik de droom beschrijven, ik liet mijn fantasie de vrije loop, het moest niet te realistisch worden. Dus voegde ik vilder als pratende rat toe en drijftegels toe.

Toen ik het hele verhaal op papier had uitgewerkt zette ik mijn ketel op het vuur en voegde de ingrediënten die ik al had toe. Ik sommeerde een pluk haar van Harry Potter en Hermelien Griffel, de twee beste vrienden van Ronald Wemel. Ik hoopte dat ze het niet konden weerstaan toch nog even te kijken. Ik liet de twee lokjes vallen en daarna heel langzaam het perkament waar ik de droom op had geschreven.

Nadat ik alles had toegevoegd begon het drankje te roken dus zette ik het raam even open. Toen het roken was gestopt maakte ik het vuur uit, sloot het raam en kroop weer in bed, hopend dat ik het niet verpest had. Even wierp ik nog een blik op het boek dat Sev aan het lezen was geweest en besefte dat het zijn dagboek was.

Een ding is zeker: Ik zal nooit meer klagen dat mijn leven saai is.

Liefs Christina.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Maandag 10 oktober

Ik realiseerde me vandaag dat het nog maar 21 nachtjes slapen is voor ik 36 word… Argh! Dan ben ik de mid-dertig gepasseerd. Dan voel je je toch oud… soort van.

Maarja, terug naar de orde van de dag: de spreuk die ik gisteravond/vanochtend heb uitgesproken heeft gewerkt! Vanochtend zaten Ronald, Harry en Hermelien samen aan de Griffoendor tafel en het leek of ze dikke vrienden waren.

Ook tijdens het blokuur daarna ging alles prima, Draco Malfidus daarentegen leek ziek: hij was bleek, had wallen en zag eruit alsof hij al een tijdje niet gegeten had. Ik snap wel dat hij verdrietig is dat zijn vader gister is opgepakt en al maar dan nog…

Ach ja het zal wel aan mij liggen. De rest van de lesdag ging redelijk normaal voorbij, al kwamen veel leerlingen naar me toe om te vragen of het goed ging en om te zeggen dat ze blij waren dat ik terug was.

Na mijn laatste les besloot ik bij grootvader op bezoek te gaan, ik had hem al zo'n vier dagen niet gezien en van wat Sev verteld had over hoe mijn reddingsactie was verlopen had hij een grote rol gespeeld en ik wou hem graag bedanken.

"Professor Zwarts?" Kwam een dromerige stem achter me, verbaast draaide ik me om.

"Loena!" Glimlachte ik: "Hallo, hoe is het? Ik heb gehoord dat je flink je mannetje hebt gestaan."

Loena grijnsde en begon te blozen: "Het gaat goed en het was niets hoor."

"Niets? Je hebt je krachten gebruikt, dat is iets, én je hebt me in twee minuten gevonden. Iets waar de meest getrainde schouwers minstens een dag mee bezig waren geweest." Grijnsde ik terug.

Ze begon keek trots: "Dank u. Hoe gaat het me u dan?"

"Goed! Helemaal super! Ik moet nog wel wat bijeten en een hele hoop mensen bedanken maar verder gaat het prima."

"Gelukkig. Euhm… Professor? Zou ik u iets mogen vragen?"

Ik knikte: "Tuurlijk."

Toen zei ze iets dat me verbaasde: "Zou u me weer les willen geven? Ik weet dat ik had gezworen nooit meer mijn krachten te gebruiken na wat er was gebeurt, maar toen ik naar u zocht besefte ik iets: Mijn krachten zijn een deel van mij en ongetraind zou ik nog meer schade kunnen aanrichten."

Even stond ik met mijn mond vol tanden maar toen knikte ik: "Jawel, ik wil je wel helpen. Maar weet je het heel zeker?"

Ze knikte: "Ja, mijn vader is er toch al bijna overheen dat ik zijn kreukelhoornige snottifant hoorn heb opgeblazen."

Ik glimlachte medelijdend, haar vader was ontzettend boos geweest toen ze bij het oefenen per ongeluk zijn enige bewijs dat kreukelhoornige snottifanten bestonden had opgeblazen. "Oké, als je het echt zeker weet vind ik het goed. Zullen we dan vanaf volgende week beginnen? Ik moet deze week nog wat dingetjes afronden, goed?"

Voor even dacht ze na en toen knikte ze: "Goed. Dan zie ik u wel tijdens de les." En toen huppelde ze weg.

Toen ze de gang uit was liep ik verder, dit had ik nooit verwacht. Maargoed veel tijd om na te denken had ik niet want voor mijn gedachten goed en wel op gang waren stond ik alweer voor de waterspuwer naar grootvaders kantoor: "Gummi beertjes."

De waterspuwer knikte naar me en sprong opzij, snel sprong ik bovenop de roltrap en liet me al draaiende mee naar boven voeren. Zachtjes klopte ik op de deur en liep naar binnen: "Goedemiddag Groo… GROOTVADER! KOM DAAR ONMIDDELLIJK VAN AF!"

Grootvader wankelde op het krukje, op de stoel die hij op zijn bureau had gezet: "Chris, hallo, hoe is het?"

"Hoe is het? Wat bent u in godsnaam aan het doen?"

Hij keek me met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan: "Ik? Ik verander alleen maar een lamp."

Een lamp?! Hij stond op een krukje op een stoel die weer op zijn bureau stond voor een stomme… "Daar hang geen lamp." Zei ik verbaast.

"Huh?" Hij keek verbaast naar de plek boven zijn hoofd: "Ik dacht van… oh nee, je hebt gelijk." En toen klom hij naar beneden.

Fronsend keek ik toe, volgens mij was hij met het puntje zijn baard ook zijn laatste beetje verstand verloren.

Toen hij weer beneden was zwiepte hij met zijn stok en de stoel en het krukje kwamen vanaf het bureau naar beneden en gingen weer terug naar hun originele plek. Grootvader ging op de stoel achter zijn bureau zitten en gebaarde mij plaats te nemen in de stoel tegenover hem.

Zuchtend ging ik zitten en vroeg: "Het zal wel geen zin hebben om te vragen wat je daarboven echt deed?"

Grootvader grijnsde: "Nee, maar als de tijd.."

"…komt, zul je het leren. Die ken ik nu wel." Onderbrak ik hem en hij gaf me een wrange glimlach.

"Sorry Chris, maar dit is niet iets dat ik aan ook maar iemand wil vertellen tenzij ik het voor honderd procent zeker weet.

Ik knikte: "Ik snap het wel maar begrijp het niet."

"Zo ken ik je weer." Zei hij met een grijns. "Hoe is het dan?"

"Goed, ik ben weer helemaal gezond en Loena heeft gevraagd haar weer te trainen.

Zijn grijns werd beter: "Dat is geweldig nieuws! Ze is een talent, net als jij."

Er kwam een lichte blos op mijn wangen maar die negeerde ik: "Dus u vind dat ik het wel moet doen?"

Hij knikte: "Loena is de enige die kan beslissen of ze het wel of niet moet doen, dus als zij het wil dan vind ik dat wij haar alle mogelijke middelen moeten bieden."

Ook ik knikte: Grootvader had weer eens gelijk… Wat haatte ik het toch als dat gebeurde. Maar ja, hij was dan ook oud. Ik was liever dom en jong, dan kun je nog dingen leren.

Maarja, back to the point: Grootvader klapte in zijn handen en zei net iets te vrolijk voor mijn smaak: "Dat is dan geregeld: jullie zullen zo snel mogelijk de lessen hervatten."

"Oké. Dan denk ik dat ik nu maar naar bed ga." Grootvader knikte en ik draaide me om en beende de deur uit door de gangen, ik had tot nu toe niet gemerkt hoe uitgeput ik was. Maar nu voelde ik wel hoe deze dag zijn tol van me had gevergd.

Net halverwege een uitgebreide gaap hoorde ik een stem van achter me: "Professor Zwarts? Zou ik alstublieft even met u kunnen spreken?"

Toen ik me omdraaide, mond nog wijd open, was ik meteen weer wakker: Achter me stond Draco Malfidus met traansporen op zijn wangen. Ik sloot snel mijn mond weer en gebaarde hem me te volgen.

Bij mijn vertrekken mompelde ik het wachtwoord en liet hem voor me uit naar binnen gaan. Toen ik hem gebaarde op een van de stoelen of bank te gaan zitten zag ik dat hij weer tranen in zijn ogen had. Hij ging in het hoekje van de bank zitten en ik kroop in een stoel zo dicht mogelijk bij hem in de buurt.

Zachtjes zei ik: "Wat is er mis?"

Hij keek naar me op en de blik in zijn ogen deed me denken aan een puppy in een veel te kleine kooi: "Het is… Ik… mijn vader… Perkamentus… De duistere heer…"

Het was overduidelijk dat hij niet wist hoe hij moest beginnen. Ik probeerde hem te helpen: "Wat is er gebeurt?"

Hij schrok: "Niets!" toen zuchtte hij: "Nog niets in ieder geval…"

"Wat zou er dan moeten gebeuren?"

Terwijl hij naar zijn knieën keek mompelde hij iets onverstaanbaars: "Sorry, ik heb het niet verstaan."

Ineens richtte hij zijn ogen op mij en met een gekwelde blik zei hij langzaam: "Ik moet professor Perkamentus vermoorden."

Mijn hart stopte, ik kon gewoon voelen dat het een slag oversloeg: "Wat?" Vroeg ik terwijl mijn keel droog voelde als schuurpapier.

Draco Malfidus zuchtte diep: "De duistere heer heeft mij opgedragen Perkamentus te vermoorden… Maar dat wil ik niet, ik wil niet worden als mijn vader."

Langzaam drongen zijn woorden door in die dikke schedel van mij en ik besefte dat hij naar mij toekwam voor bescherming en hulp: "Dus je wilt een direct bevel van de duistere heer negeren?" Vroeg ik lichtelijk onder de indruk.

Hij knikte: "Ik heb gezien wat een leven als dooddoener met mensen doet en ik weiger zomaar klakkeloos orders van iemand aan te nemen."

En weer was ik onder de indruk, niet alleen omdat een zestienjarige begrepen had hoe de duistere heer zijn aanhangers behandeld maar ook voor zijn standvastigheid en trouw aan zichzelf… Oh my god! Dat klonk ontzettend grootvaderachtig… SHIT! Dus toch niet dom en jong.

Voorzichtig legde ik mijn hand op zijn arm, hij keek me aan en daar in zijn ogen zag ik het: de waarheid. En in dat moment van totale stilte, sloten we een pact: Ik zou hem beschermen, hij zou mij helpen.

We stonden allebei tegelijk op, ik liep naar mijn ladekast, haalde er een amulet uit en hing het om zijn nek: "Dit is voor nu, vertel niemand over dit of over wat je zou moeten doen. En kom hier morgenavond na het diner heen."

Heel even legde ik mijn hand op het amulet en gaf het een beetje extra krachten en beschermende spreuken waardoor het oplichtte. Hij knikte en liep zonder verder een woord te zeggen mijn vertrekken uit. Ik was benieuwd waar dit pact ons heen zou lijden? Wie had ooit gedacht dat ik een pact zou sluiten met een Malfidus… Ik zeker niet!

Liefs Christina.

**En op verzoek deze keer weer een actiefiguur voor elke revieuwer (en NEE, met twee revieuws krijg je GEEN twee actiefiguren ) Deze keer hm… Volders? Met een speciaal pompje waarmee hij rood word. Maar kijk wel uit als je hem te hard oppompt ontploft hij :P.**


End file.
